Am Abgrund
by chaska
Summary: "Red John!", rief Patrick, doch nur die Stille umgab ihn. Was war passiert? Lebte sie noch? Er wollte es nicht, doch die Bilder kamen einfach. Alle Bilder von den Morden, die Red John verübt hatte. Und diesmal hatten alle Opfer das Gesicht von Teresa.
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

Hallöchen Ihr alle,

Normalerweise treibe ich mich eher in der Anime /Manga Welt herum. Der Entschluss eine FF in diser Spalte zu schreiben, war sehr spontan. Ich wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß bei der Geschichte und hoffe, ihr hinterlasst mir das eine oder andere Review.

* * *

**Am Abgrund**

_Rache ist eine Handlung, die den Ausgleich erlittenen Unrechts bewirken soll. Sie wird als „die erste und roheste Offenbarung des Rechtsgefühls" bezeichnet Sie ist immer eine physische oder psychische Gewalttat. Vom Verbrechen wird sie im archaischen Recht nur durch die Rechtmäßigkeit unterschieden._

_Definition Rache Wikipedia_

* * *

Red John hatte seine Familie umgebracht. Und er war daran schuld. Seine Arroganz und seine Überheblichkeit hatten diesen Serienkiller so gereizt, dass er es ihm heimgezahlt hatte.

Und damit hatte das Leben im eigentlichen Sinne für Patrick Jane aufgehört.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis es den Ärzten gelungen war aus dem seelischen Wrack, wieder einen Menschen zu machen. Was sich allerdings unter dieser lächelnden und fröhlichen Oberfläche, die er sich angeeignet hatte, verbarg war die Schwärze und Leere der Verzweiflung. Nur zusammengehalten von einer brüchigen Mauer. Allein das Streben nach Rache und Gerechtigkeit hielt diese Hülle noch aufrecht.

Patrick wusste das und er lebte damit. Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag und er wartete auf seine Chance.

Und diese Chance würde kommen… eines Tages… und doch wurde er davon überrascht, als dieser Zeitpunkt plötzlich eintrat.

Und erneut öffnete die Hölle ihre Tore und Patrick Jane stand wieder vor einem Abgrund...

* * *

Dunkelheit...

Jedes Geräusch hallte wie Donner in der Schwärze und das einzige war Patrick Jane's leiser Atem und sein Herzschlag. Er lebte, doch die Frage war wie lange noch, und welchen Preis er dafür zahlen würde. Welchen Preis sie alle dafür zahlen würden.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, soweit es seine Ketten erlaubten. Der schale Geruch von Kupfer drang an seine Nase und gleichzeitig spürte er die warme Flüssigkeit, wie sie ihm über die Handgelenke rann.

Seine Wunden waren wieder aufgerissen, schon die kleinste Bewegung reichte aus, um die kaum verschorfte Oberfläche seiner Handgelenke, die von den raunen Stahlfesseln fest umklammert wurde, wieder zu öffnen.

Was hätte Patrick für ein wenig Licht gegeben, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor, was er vielleicht zu sehen bekam. Mit aller Verzweiflung versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sortieren, zu ordnen.

Es war noch nicht vorbei. Das hier war nur eine Vorstufe der Qualen, die ihn erwarteten. Und die wenigsten davon würden körperlicher Natur sein.

Wenn er versagte, und alles deutete darauf hin, dann würde... Mein Gott, er wusste nicht, was er dann machen würde.

Patrick wusste nur, dass er nahe an einem Abgrund stand und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm noch einmal gelingen würde sich aus diesem zu befreien, wenn er wieder dorthinein gestoßen werden würde. Hass und Wut überrollten ihn in einer Welle, als er daran dachte, wie er hierhergekommen war.

Dabei war es noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden her...

* * *

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

_Donnerstag, 5 September 7:30 Uhr California Bureau of Investigation (CBI); HQ; Sacramento_

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", schmetterte Patrick Jane, seines Zeichens Berater des CBI, zusammen mit einem breiten Lächeln in den Raum. Kimball Cho sah kurz von seiner Zeitung hoch. "Guten Morgen."

"Hmpf", kam es unverständlich doch hörbar freundlich von Wayne Rigsby, der gerade mit seinem zweiten Schokoladen Donut kämpfte. "Sie sind einfach verfressen", murmelte Grace van Pelt und nickte Jane grüßend zu. "Guten Morgen."

Patrick grüßte lächelnd zurück. Das hier war eine Art Familie für ihn. Als er hierhergekommen war, da waren es Fremde gewesen, aber nun, nach fast zwei Jahren, da fühlte er die Verbundenheit mit ihnen und am meisten mit ihrem gemeinsamen „Boss", Teresa Lisbon.

Sie kannte die dunkle Seite an ihm, sie hatte einen Blick in seinen Abgrund geworfen und war nicht davor zurückgeschreckt. Unwillkürlich hielt er Ausschau nach ihr, als er Kurs auf seine braune Ledercouch nahm, doch er konnte die dunkelhaarige Agentin nirgends sehen. War sie etwa noch nicht im Büro? Das wäre seltsam. Lisbon war ein Arbeitstier. Keine Überstunde, die sie nicht machte. Wahrscheinlich war sie bei ihren neuen Chef Madeleine Hightower. Die energische Frau hatte die Nachfolge von Minelli angetreten, der nach der Ermordung von vier Agenten durch einen Komplizen von Red John in den Ruhestand gegangen war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer setzte Patrick sich und ließ sich dann in die Waagrechte sinken. Er verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust, schloss die Augen und genoss die Geräusche, die das Büro fluteten. Das Klingeln der Telefone, das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine, die leisen Gespräche der Kollegen, und die Schritte der anderen, die durch den Flur eilten. Das alles vermischte sich zu einem angenehmen Rauschen, das seine ständigen heraneilenden Gedanken langsam übertönte und ihm einen der seltenen Momente von einer Art Frieden schenkte.

Allerdings währte das nicht sehr lange.

"Paket für Patrick Jane!"

"Hier!", rief der blondhaarige Berater und sprang munter auf die Beine. Mitten im Raum stand ein junger, etwa zwanzigjähriger Mann in der Uniform einer bekannten Paket-bring-Firma. In seinen Händen hielt er ein kleines Paket in braunes unauffälliges Papier gewickelt. Neugierig nahm der Patrick es entgegen. Er schüttelte es und hielt es sich dabei an das Ohr.

"Na, bekommen Sie schon Liebesgeschenke per Post?", fragte Rigsby.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, wenn es sich um so etwas handelt. Vielleicht könnten Sie sich ja noch ein paar Anregungen holen", antwortete Patrick unbeschwert und ignorierte, das van Pelt eine leichte Röte um die Nasenspitze zeigte

"Wo muss ich unterschreiben?", fragte Patrick und der junge Mann reichte ihm das Klemmbrett mit der Lieferbescheinigung und Patrick unterschrieb.

Der Bote warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und nickte dann zufrieden. "Alles klar. Einen schönen Tag noch!" mit einem Winken verabschiedete er sich.

Rigsby hatte sich erhoben und stand nun neben Patrick. "Machen Sie schon auf."

"Nicht so ungeduldig. Die Vorfreude ist doch das schönste, oder reißen Sie ihrer Partnerin auch gleich die Klamotten vom Leib, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hat?", gab Patrick lächelnd zurück und begann nun umständlich und langsam das Papier zu öffnen.

"Auf jeden Fall müssen wir nicht befürchten, das es sich um eine Bombe handelt. Jedes Paket wird daraufhin gescannt, sobald es in unserer Poststelle ankommt. Selbst die von Paketdienst müssen da durch", meinte van Pelt und lehnte sich entspannt auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Patrick hatte sich unterdessen durch die Papierschichten gearbeitet und hielt nun einen kleinen Karton in den Händen. Er schüttelte ihn erneut und roch dann daran. Ein leichtes Runzeln glitt über seine Stirn, als er schließlich das Päckchen vor sich hinhielt. Auf einmal befiel ihn ein komisches Gefühl. Da war etwas an dem Geruch gewesen, das dieses Paket ausströmte, was Erinnerungen weckte. Ein Parfum, das eine ganz bestimmte Person benutzte. Eine Person aus diesem Büro.

"Nun machen Sie schon", drängelte Rigsby ungeduldig und Patrick öffnete vorsichtig den Karton. Er kippte den Inhalt auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm. Eine silbern glänzende DVD, ein weißer Briefumschlag und ein kleiner brauner Umschlag purzelten auf die Schreibtischplatte.

"Was soll denn das?", fragte Cho und erhob sich nun ebenfalls von seinem Tisch.

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Patrick und reichte Grace die DVD. "Hier, sehen Sie doch mal, was drauf ist."

"Okay!", die junge rothaarige Agentin griff zu und verzog sich zu ihrem Computer. Patrick öffnete den braunen Umschlag und kippte ihn um. Eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne mit einem Gummiband zusammengehalten glitt heraus. Die Haarfarbe kam Patrick erschreckend bekannt vor und ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihm auszubreiten.

"Das ist gar nicht gut", sagte Cho. "Das bedeutet Ärger. Ich hasse es, wenn die Woche so endet."

Patrick wandte sich dem Brief zu und öffnete ihn. Kaum hatte er die ersten Zeilen laut vorgelesen, wurde er bleich und jedes Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Jane,_

_ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie nun wieder in die Ermittlung meinen Fall betreffend einbezogen wurden. Es tut gut, einen würdigen Gegenspieler zu haben. Einen, der meine Vorgehensweise stets zu schätzen weiß._

_Aus diesem freudigen Anlass heraus, habe ich beschlossen, eine neue Ebene unseres Spiels zu betreten._

_Ich weiß, dass Sie meine Bemühungen stets zu schätzen wissen und freue mich darauf, ein weiteres Mal meinen Intellekt mit Ihren messen zu können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_RED John_

Patricks Stimme war mit jedem Wort leiser und leiser geworden, bis sie nun verstummte. Erschüttert starrte er auf das Papier. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Es war, als ob sich seine Kehle zuzog und ihm fiel das Atmen schwer. Wieder hatte Red John zugeschlagen und jemanden das Leben zerstört. Denn nichts anders konnten diese Zeilen bedeuten. Wann würde es ihnen endlich gelingen diesen Teufel dingfest zu machen?

"Verdammt!", fluchte Cho und griff nach dem Telefonhörer. "Der Bote... wir müssen ihn aufhalten." Hektisch stieß er die Worte aus, als er seinen Kollegen vom Empfang an der Strippe hatte.

Rigsby biss sich auf die Lippen. "Dieser Mistkerl. Wir sollten das Zeug sofort zur Spurensicherung bringen. Vielleicht finden sie etwas."

"Nein", Patricks Stimme klang tonlos. Er hob den Kopf. "Red John macht nicht so einen Anfängerfehler." Ein unheimliches Feuer begann in seinen blauen Augen zu glimmen, als er fortfuhr. "Grace… ich will sofort wissen, was auf dieser gottverdammten DVD drauf ist."

"Moment", Cho hob den Finger und lauschte am Telefon. Dann legte er mit einem Aufatmen den Hörer nieder. "Sie haben den Boten gerade noch aufgehalten und bringen ihn hoch."

"Ich bin soweit", rief Grace von ihrem Schreibtisch aus. "Dann lasst uns mal sehen, was uns dieser Kerl geschickt hat."

Jane und Rigsby versammelten sich hinter Grace, die die DVD zum Laufen gebracht hatte. Die ersten Bilder flimmerten über den Flatscreen. Cho saß noch an seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Hörer des Telefons. "Ich rufe Lisbon an. Sie muss sofort kommen..."

"Das wird wohl kaum mehr möglich sein", hielt Jane ihn mit kalter Stimme auf. Ratlos sah Cho auf. Ein Gefühl einen drohenden Unheil machte sich ihm breit. "Warum...?"

"Weil Red John Lisbon hat!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Das erste Kapitel endet mit einem Paukenschlag. Red John hat Teresa Lisbon. Das Team hat einen herben Schlag erhalten. Wird es ihnen gelingen dem Serienkiller Red John das neue Opfer zu entreißen?

Auf jeden Fall lassen sie keine Zeit verstreichen, um aktiv zu werden. Denn „**die Uhr tickt**".

In zwei Wochen geht es weiter. Bis dahin..

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	2. Die Uhr tickt

Hallöchen ihr Lieben,

Oh Mann, mehr Zugriffe als gedacht auf das erste Kapitel. Danke. Es scheint, dass die Geschichte doch einigen gefällt. Hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel.

Nachträglich noch eine kleine Legende:

" " gesprochene Worte

~ ~ Gedanken

Und jetzt wünsche Euch allen viel Spaß...

* * *

_Die Rache ist mein; ich will vergelten, spricht der Herr_

_Römer 12,19_

* * *

**Die Uhr tickt**

_Donnerstag, 5 September 8:00 Uhr California Bureau of Investigation (CBI); HQ; Sacramento_

Schweigend, im stummen Entsetzen vereint, sah das Team auf den Bildschirm von Grace's Computer. Ihnen wurde ein abgedunkelter Raum gezeigt. Die Kamera schwenkte nun auf das Bett auf dem die reglose Gestalt einer jungen Frau lag. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, denn ihre Hände und Beine waren gefesselt. Auf eine schon entwürdigende Weise zwang sie die Fesselung in eine X-Position. Die Seile waren straff gespannt und ließen keinerlei Bewegungsmöglichkeiten. Die Kamera fuhr näher an das Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen. Einem Gesicht, das allen nur zu bekannt war. Teresa Lisbon.

Patrick konnte eine leichte Blaufärbung am rechten Jochbein von Lisbon erkennen. Ihre Haare lagen wild um ihren Kopf, ihre Lippen waren ein wenig geöffnet.

"Ist sie...", fragte Grace mit banger zittriger Stimme. Sie hatte vor Aufregung die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Nein", antwortete Patrick entschieden. Er weigerte sich, sich nur einen Gedanken in diese Richtung zu erlauben. "Nein, sie ist nicht tot. Sehen Sie, sie atmet und sie ist wach."

Schon im nächsten Moment wurden seine Worte bestätigt. Die Agentin öffnete übergangslos ihre Augen. Patrick lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Er sah die Verwirrung im Gesicht einer Partnerin, die dann der Erkenntnis wich, in welcher Lage sie sich befand. Es gab keinen Ton auf der DVD, doch man sah genau, wie sie offenbar eine Frage stellte. Die Antwort musste nicht gut ausgefallen sein, denn ein Schrecken zeichnete sich in ihren grünen Augen ab.

Dann ging der Film in ein Standbild über. Direkt auf Lisbon's Gesicht mit den weit geöffneten Augen. Weiße Buchstaben glitten als Fließtext über den Bildschirm und blieben dann stehen.

_Sie haben 24 Stunden, um Agentin Teresa Lisbon lebend zu finden._

"Oh verdammt", fluchte Rigsby und ballte seine Fäuste.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen und wir müssen uns aufteilen", schlug Cho vor, denn in diesem Moment wurde der Paketbote in Begleitung von zwei Beamten in das Büro gebracht.

Der junge Mann blickte recht ratlos von einem zum Anderen. "Was soll denn das? Ich habe nichts gemacht. Mein Boss wird mich feuern, wenn ich meine Tour nicht rechtzeitig beende."

Grace war aufgestanden und steckte soeben ihre Waffe, die sie aus dem Schreibtisch genommen hatte, in das Gürtelholster. "Wir müssen zu der Wohnung vom Boss. Vielleicht finden wir dort etwas."

"Und ich verhöre den Boten", sagte Cho. Er winkte den beiden Beamten und sie verließen das Büro. Rigsby griff nach seinem Jackett. "Ich komme mit, Grace... Jane?"

Patrick starrte immer noch auf den Bildschirm. Die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand hatte er auf die glatte Oberfläche gelegt, direkt an Lisbon's Wange. Als ob er ihr damit über die Entfernung Trost spenden wollte. Der Blick aus ihren grünen Augen ging ihm durch und durch und entfachte einen wahren Sturm der Gefühle.

_~Nicht Teresa, nicht auch noch du... Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich finden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir etwas antut. Und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann wird er nie wieder jemand wehtun. Dieses Mal wird er verlieren, das verspreche ich dir. Bei meinem Leben.~_ Mit einem Ruck löste er sich von den Bilder. "Ich komme, Rigsby."

* * *

"Warum bin ich verhaftet? Ich habe doch nichts getan?", die dunklen Augen des Paketboten huschten unruhig hin und her. Cho nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. "Ganz ruhig. Sie sind nicht verhaftet. Wir wollen uns nur mit Ihnen unterhalten. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Tim... Tim Burton."

"Also gut, Tim. Sie haben heute Morgen ein Paket in unser Büro geliefert. Es war an Patrick Jane gerichtet."

"Ja... Ja, das stimmt. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Woher hatten Sie das Paket?", Cho sah genau, dass diese Frage den jungen Mann unangenehm berührte. Er begann unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. "Na ja... Also jeden Morgen werden die Wagen von unserer Zentrale bepackt und wir bekommen dann die Routen zugeteilt. Ich nehme mal an, dass es dabei war."

"So, Sie nehmen das also an", Cho öffnete den schmalen Aktenordner, der vor ihm auf den Tisch lag. "Hier ist die Lieferliste, von ihrer Tour. Mit allen aufgeführten Paketen. In diesem Moment gleichen meine Kollegen diese Liste mit den schon getätigten und noch auszuführenden Aufträgen ab. Was werden sie wohl finden?"

"Oh, verdammt. Ich sitze wohl echt in der Scheiße. Also gut", Tim atmete tief durch. "Sie werden dieses Paket nicht darauf finden. Das habe ich so bekommen, mit dem Auftrag es hier abzuliefern."

"Wer hat Ihnen das Paket geben?"

"Ich weiß es doch nicht. Er hat mir einen 50'iger gegeben, wenn ich es tue. Ich weiß, dass so etwas eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist. Müssen Sie denn unbedingt meinen Chef davon etwas sagen? Der feuert mich doch glatt und ich brauche den Job. Bitte..."

"Mir ist so ziemlich egal, was Ihr Chef dazu sagt. Das ist Ihr Problem. Doch in einem muss ich Ihnen zustimmen, Tim… Sie stecken echt in Schwierigkeiten. Ich will wissen, wie der Mann ausgesehen hat, der Ihnen dieses Paket gab. Wo diese Übergabe stattgefunden hat und ich will den genauen Wortlaut wissen, als er Ihnen diesen Auftrag erteilt hat. Und wenn Sie das alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit beantworten, dann, aber nur dann, wird Ihr Chef von uns nichts erfahren."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln glitt über Tim's Gesicht. "Das fände ich echt toll von Ihnen. Ich werde Ihnen helfen so gut wie ich kann."

Cho stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Er winkte dem Mitarbeiter von der Fahndung rein, der mit einem Laptop bewaffnet sich an den Tisch setzte und Tim begann über den Mann auszufragen. Er würde online ein Phantombild anfertigen. Cho schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an den Rahmen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und betete, dass dies vielleicht eine Spur sein könnte, die zu Red John und damit zu Lisbon führte.

* * *

Sie nahmen den Fahrstuhl zu dritten Etage. Patrick stand an der Rückwand der Kabine gelehnt und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln und auf die einzige Aufgabe zu fokussieren, die nun vor ihm lag. Es ging hier um das Leben seines Boßes's.

Nein, nicht nur, musste er vor sich selbst zugeben. Lisbon war mehr, als nur sein Boss. Sie war seine Partnerin, diejenige, die mehr von ihm wusste, als das gesamte restliche Team. Die trotz aller seiner Eskapaden rückhaltlos zu ihm stand. Wie oft hatte sie ihn gegen Minelli verteidigt und später gegen Madeleine Hightower, oder ihm sogar das Leben gerettet, wenn einer seiner Pläne sich doch anders und gefährlicher entwickelt hatte, als er es im ersten Moment vermutet hatte. Er durfte Red John nicht gewinnen lassen. Aber das würde nicht einfach werden. Mit leichter Übelkeit rief Patrick sich in das Bewusstsein, das jeder Plan, oder Vorhaben in diese Richtung vom Scheitern geprägt gewesen war.

Als sich die Türen öffneten, gingen van Pelt und Rigsby vor. Er folgte ihnen. Die wenigen Schritte zu dem Apartment von Lisbon waren schnell überwunden. Rigsby holte einen Satz Dietriche aus seiner Hosentasche. Er zögerte für einen Moment. "Sie wird uns umbringen, wenn sie davon erfährt."

"Es wird ihr egal sein, wenn wir ihr dadurch das Leben retten", entgegnete Patrick pragmatisch. "Machen Sie es, oder soll ich?"

"Nein, schon gut. Ich mache es schon."

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und mit einem leichten Quietschen öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. Rigsby, sowie van Pelt zogen ihre Waffen. "Bleiben Sie im Hintergrund, Jane", warnte van Pelt und die beiden Agenten betraten nacheinander die Wohnung.

Patrick wartete, doch jede verstreichende Sekunde fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Endlich lugte Rigsby's Kopf um die Ecke. "Alles gesichert. Die Wohnung ist leer. Kommen Sie."

Patrick nickte kurz und trat dann ein. Sie befanden sich sofort in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Van Pelt stand am Fenster und drehte sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen um. Patrick trat einige Schritte in den Raum und blieb dann stehen. Ruhig sah er sich um und nahm jede Schattierung der Möbel und der herumliegenden Gegenstände auf.

Einige Zeitschriften lagen auf einem niedrigen Couchtisch auf dem noch die Verpackung eines Chinesischen Imbiss lag. Er nahm sie hoch öffnet sie und roch kurz daran. "Lisbon hat sich gestern vom Chinesen etwas bestellt. Doch konnte sie es nicht mehr fertig essen. Unmittelbar danach wurde sie entführt."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Rigsby sicherte seine Waffe und steckte sie in das Holster zurück.

"Lisbon trug auf dem Video noch dieselbe Kleidung wie gestern im Büro. Sie hatte also keine Zeit mehr sich umzuziehen. Und das Essen hier steht seid gestern hier. Da liegt noch die Rechnung und sie trägt das gestrige Datum, sowie die Uhrzeit. 21:30. Gegen 20:45 verließ Lisbon das Büro", antwortete Patrick mit ruhiger Stimme, die nichts von seinen Gefühlen verriet.

Grace musste nicht nachfragen, woher er wusste, das Lisbon erst so spät das Büro verlassen hatte. Sie wusste, dass er manchmal sogar im Büro übernachtete. Jane tat immer so taff und immer lag ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Doch hinter dieser fröhlichen Fassade lag eine zutiefst verletzte Seele.

Patrick sah sich weiter um. Die gesamte Wohnung war typisch für Lisbon. Zweckmäßig, ohne großartige Verzierungen oder den typischen Nippeskram, für den Frauen sonst so empfänglich waren. Auf einer Anrichte standen ein paar Photos, die Lisbon zusammen mit drei jüngeren Männern zeigten. Die offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit legte nahe, dass es sich dabei um ihre Brüder handelte.

Langsam durchquerte Patrick den Raum. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein,... hier ist nichts Außergewöhnliches. Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?"

"Die Treppe hoch; die zweite Tür", antwortete Grace und folgte ihm, als Patrick schnurstracks dorthin ging.

Vor der verschlossenen Tür zögerte Patrick unmerklich. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen Zettel hängen, der einst an seiner eigenen Schlafzimmertür gehangen hatte. Und nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, war damals seine gesamte Welt in einen tiefen Abgrund gestürzt. Er gab sich einen Ruck, drückte die Klinke nieder und öffnete die Tür mit einem leichten Stoss.

Kein rotes Smiley an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Erleichtert stieß Patrick die Luft aus. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Er öffnete die Tür endgültig und betrat vor Rigsby und van Pelt das Zimmer. Das Bett war gemacht. Deutlicher konnte man es nicht erkennen, das Lisbon nicht die Nacht hier verbracht hatte. Das alles bestätigte nur, dass sie tatsächlich gestern entführt worden war.

Sein Blick glitt über den kleinen Nachtisch und blieb auf dem roten Einband eines Buches hängen. Patrick's Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, als er den Titel las : _Gedankenmanipulation_

Er griff zu und blätterte es von hinten an durch. Am Anfang angekommen, stutzte er. Er konnte eine handgeschriebene Widmung lesen. : _Für Lana Turner, meine Inspiration, __Sacramento den 5 September 1928_

"Das ist es", sagte er schließlich und tippte auf die Zeilen.

"Was soll das sein?", fragte Rigsby verwirrt nach. "Das ist doch nur ein Buch, was Lisbon wohl gelesen hat. Scheinbar wollte sie endlich hinter Ihre Tricks kommen."

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Dieses Buch ist die nächste Brotkrume, die Red John für uns gelegt hat. Es ist kein Zufall, dass die Widmung auf den 5. September lautet. Heute ist der 5 September. Wir müssen schnellstens diese Lana Turner ausfindig machen. Sie wird uns den nächsten Hinweis liefern.

Denn das ist genau das, was Red John mit uns macht. Er spielt eine abartige Schnitzeljagd. Es kommt darauf an, alle Hinweis in der angegeben Zeit zu finden. Nur dann haben wir eine kleine Chance Lisbon zu finden."

"Zeigen Sie mal her", Grace griff nach dem Buch und nahm es Patrick aus den Fingern. "Ich kümmere mich schon darum. Wir verschwenden nur Zeit, wenn wir in das Büro fahren. Das geht auch per Telefon." Intensiv tippte Grace auf den Tasten ihres Handys herum.

Patrick wurde ganz kribblig, je länger es dauerte. Schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten."Was haben Sie gefunden?"

Grace unterbrach ihr Tun und sah ihn an. Er wusste es schon, bevor sie es aussprach. "Nichts. Ich finde nichts unter dem Namen Lana Turner."

"Also doch nur ein Buch?", fragte Rigsby.

"Nein", beharrte Patrick. "Es hat etwas zu bedeuten. Es ist eine Spur. Wir müssen nur den Anfang finden."

"Fahren wir ins Büro. Dort habe ich mehr Möglichkeiten", schlug Grace vor. Sie fühlte sich fürchterlich, doch das war die einzige Möglichkeit, selbst, wenn sie dadurch Zeit verloren.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Patrick um und verließ die Wohnung. Die beiden Agenten folgten ihm. Während sie schweigend auf den Aufzug warteten, beobachtete Grace heimlich den Berater des CBI. Es war da etwas in seinen Augen, was ihr Angst machte. Eine stumme Verzweiflung. Doch er sagte kein Wort, und das während der ganzen Zeit nicht, bis sie wieder im HQ waren.

Sofort setzte sich Grace an ihren Computer und versuchte etwas herauszufinden. Cho gesellte sich bald zu ihnen und wurde von Rigsby auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Der Asiate nickte nur und zeigte dann den DIN A4 Zettel, den er in der Hand hielt. Es war das Phantombild, das mit Hilfe des Paket-Boten entstanden war. Darauf war ein Bild einer Person zu erkennen.

Mehr konnte man auch nicht dazu sagen, denn der Kopf war vollständig von einer Kapuze verdeckt, das man keinerlei Gesichtszüge erkennen konnte. Außer die schwachen Konturen des Kinns.

"Unser verhinderter Paketbote hat auch nicht sehr viel gebracht. Mit dieser Zeichnung kann man nichts anfangen. Sie kann so ziemlich jeden zeigen", meinte Cho. "Ich werde sie zwar in die Fahndung geben. Aber viel Hoffnung mache ich mir da nicht."

Patrick warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf. Cho hatte Recht. Das hier brachte gar nichts. Blieb als nur noch der Hinweis aus dem Buch. Patrick wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der jungen, rothaarigen Agentin zu, die mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck am Rechner arbeitete.

"Das gibt es doch nicht", murmelte Grace und schlug frustriert die Hände auf die Tischplatte

"Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Rigsby.

"Ich habe Lana Turner gefunden", sie hob den Kopf und sah Patrick an. "Sie ist tot. Gestorben vor drei Monaten."

Patrick erstarrte. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte sich bestimmt nicht getäuscht. Dieses Buch und die Widmung waren von Red John. Er wusste es einfach. Es musste etwas bedeuten. Er beugte sich über Grace. "Suchen Sie noch mal. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben", flüsterte er scharf.

Rigsby legte Patrick die Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn leicht vom Schreibtisch weg. "Sie gibt schon nicht auf. Und sie wird etwas finden. Lassen Sie ihr ein wenig Zeit."

"Aber wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Jede Minute, die wir hier vergeuden, bringt Lisbon dem Tod näher", schrie Patrick auf.

Stumm sahen ihn die Anderen an. Betroffenes Schweigen bereitete sich aus. Noch nie hatte der Berater so die Fassung verloren. Diese Spur war ein Fehlschlag. Patrick spürte, wie es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Die Zeit lief unbarmherzig ab. Jede Sekunde, jede Minute die sie versagten, brachte Lisbon dem Tod näher und wieder einmal musste er zuschauen, ohne eingreifen zu können. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus. "Endschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment", murmelte er und wandte sich schnell ab. Erstaunte Blicke des Team's folgten ihm.

So rasch wie es ging, steuerte Patrick die Toilette an. Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum. Gott sei Dank verspürte zu diesem Moment niemand ein dringendes Bedürfnis und er war allein in dem Raum. Schwer atmend stützte Patrick sich mit beiden Händen am Spülbecken ab. Tief senkte er den Kopf zwischen den Schultern und bemühte sich seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr entglitten sie ihm.

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen, einat...

"VERDAMMT!" schrie Patrick auf, wirbelte herum und schmetterte seine Faust an die nächst gelegene Wand. Er spürte den Schmerz kaum, der durch seine Hand und seinen Arm schoss, als er die harte, geflieste Oberfläche traf. Im Gegenteil. Erneut schlug er zu. Wieder und wieder, bis er erschöpft mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte und nicht mehr konnte.

"Geht es Ihnen nun besser?", fragte eine trockene Stimme hinter ihm.

"Cho...", murmelte Patrick leise.

Der Asiate hatte unbemerkt von ihm den Raum betreten und hatte offenbar den dramatischen Teil seines Ausbruchs mitbekommen. Peinlich berührt öffnete Patrick die Augen und wandte sich dem Waschbecken zu. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er genauso schlecht aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Als er die Hände wusch, zuckte er zusammen. Blut, vermischt mit Wasser rann an den schneeweißen Beckenwänden hinab in den Abfluss. Fast verwundert betrachtete Patrick seine Handknöchel. Auf den Erhebungen war die Haut abgeschürft und blutende Wunden starrten ihn rot verschmiert entgegen. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich verletzt hatte.

"Ich glaube, Sie haben nachhaltig bewiesen, dass die Wände hier etwas aushalten", meinte Cho und trat näher heran. Er sah das Blut und ein leichtes Runzeln glitt über seine Stirn. "Soll ich Verbandszeug holen?"

"Nein, geht schon wieder", antwortete Patrick und atmete tief ein. Es waren in der Tat nur oberflächliche Abschürfungen, die langsam aufhörten zu bluten. Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu und trocknete seine Hände ab. Dann wandte er sich um und stellte sich der beschämenden Situation.

Cho hatte ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. "Reißen Sie sich zusammen", sagte er, noch bevor Jane irgendeinen Ton herausbringen konnte. "Wenn jemand den Boss finden kann, dann sind Sie es. Lisbon verlässt sich auf uns. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Sie es schaffen werden."

Patrick grinste leicht, doch fiel es etwas schief und unsicher aus. "Natürlich werde ich das. Ich bin der Beste. Oder sind Sie da anderer Meinung?"

Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch wenn Ihnen das vielleicht zu Kopf steigt: Nein. Sollten Sie allerdings noch mal das Gefühl haben die Haltbarkeit des CBI Hauptquartiers zu prüfen, dann heben Sie sich das für Red John auf. So vergeuden Sie nur Ihre Energie, die Sie anderweitig besser einsetzen könnten. Außerdem wird Ihnen Hightower jedes Loch oder jeden Riss in einer Fliese vom Gehalt abziehen. Los, kommen Sie schon. Van Pelt hat etwas gefunden." Der Agent drehte sich um und ging zum Ausgang.

"Cho...!"

Kimball blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf leicht über die Schulter. "Was?"

Das Lächeln war aus Patrick's Gesicht verschwunden und seine blauen Augen sahen seinen Kollegen in ungewohnten Ernst an. "Danke."

Cho zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Sollten Sie versagen, dann unterhalten wir uns mal ganz privat."

Ein breites Lächeln glitt über Patrick's Gesicht. "Schade. Dazu wird es nie kommen, dabei könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ein privates Gespräch mit Ihnen sicherlich eine wahre Offenbarung sein würde."

"Los, machen Sie schon", knurrte Cho und hielt dem Berater die Tür auf.

Nur wenig später betraten sie gemeinsam das Büro, wo die Anderen schon warteten. Grace saß mit angespanntem Gesicht an ihrem Computer und Rigsby lehnte an der Schreibtischkante.

"Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte er leicht genervt. Man sah ihm das Jagdfieber, was ihn erneut gepackt hatte an.

"Hab ihn nicht gleich gefunden", meinte Cho einsilbig.

Patrick warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Offenbar wollte Cho kein Wort über den Zwischenfall verlieren.

Wayne runzelte verwundert die Stirn, dann fiel sein Blick auf Patricks Hände. Überrascht zog er die Luft ein, als er die aufgeschürften Knöchel sah. Es nützte auch nichts, das der blondhaarige Mann versuchte seine Hände rasch hinter seinen Rücken zu verbergen. Rigsby sah zu Patrick's Gesicht hoch. Doch nur das übliche breite Grinsen zeigte sich dort. "Wie nett von Ihnen, Rigsby, dass ich Ihnen nach so kurzer Zeit schon fehle. Also, was haben Sie diesem Zauberkasten entlocken können, Grace?", fragte Patrick und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit Rigsby's von sich ab.

"Es war kein Wunder, dass wir von Lana Turner nichts gefunden haben, denn sie ist tot. Das wussten wir ja schon vorhin. Allerdings hatte ich bei weiteren Nachforschungen mehr Glück. Sie hat eine Ur-Enkelin. Diese wohnt hier in Sacramento. Sie heißt Lana Hamilton." Grace schrieb etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel und hielt ihn hoch. "Hier ist die Adresse."

Patrick griff blitzschnell zu. "Fahren wir hin!"

"Ich bleibe diesmal hier und sehe mal, ob ich irgendwie den Kollegen von der Fahndung noch etwas Feuer machen kann", sagte Rigsby und allein die Tatasche, das er freiwillig im Büro blieb zeigte, wie sehr er sich Sorgen um ihren Boss machte.

Die zwei Männer und Grace machten sich auf den Weg. Während Cho den schwarzen Suburban durch die Straßen zu ihrem Ziel steuerte, saß Patrick still auf dem Rücksitz. Krampfhaft vermied er es auf die Uhr zu sehen. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie jede Sekunde verstrich und das Ende von Lisbon näher und näher brachte. Das immerwährende Gefühl der Rache an Red John war für diese Minuten der tiefen Sorge um Teresa gewichen.

Teresa. Nicht Lisbon oder Boss.

Mit leichtem Befremden dachte Patrick daran, das, seid er dieses Video gesehen hatte, sein Denken über Lisbon sich geändert hatte. Red John durfte sie nicht töten. Mit Schaudern erkannte Patrick wie wichtig Teresa für ihn geworden war. Sie war der Boss dieses Team. Ohne sie würde es sein, als ob er erneut einen Teil seiner Familie verloren hätte.

Es gab in diesem Fall existierte kein _falls_ oder_ ob,_ sie **mussten** einfach erfolgreichsein. Sie mussten Teresa finden.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**

Die ersten Hinweise sind gefunden, doch so einfach macht es ihnen Red John nicht. Beim nächsten Mal werden „**heiße Spuren**" verfolgt, doch ob sie auch zum Ziel führen werden?

Liebe Grüße

chaska

PS. Wie hat Euch das Kapitel gefallen? Bitte ein Review -.O"


	3. Heiße Spuren

Hallöchen ihr Lieben,  
mit einem Tag Verpätung geht es nun weiter.  
Red John hat eine Schnitzeljagd eröffnet, wird es Patrick und dem Team gelingen, die Spuren zu finden, die zu Lisbon führen?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

_

* * *

_

Ihr sollt nicht meinen, dass ich gekommen bin, Frieden zu bringen auf die Erde. Ich bin nicht gekommen, Frieden zu bringen, sondern das Schwert.

_MATTHÄUS 10,34f_

* * *

**Heiße Spuren**

Die Häuser veränderten sich. Immer mehr ein oder zwei Familienhäuser breiteten sich an den Straßenrändern aus. Grüne Vorgärten mit spielenden Kindern, und mancher Garten war umzäunt mit hohen Büschen. Cho bog in eine Straße ein, die sich wie eine Allee vor ihnen erstreckte. Hohe Platanen spendeten Schatten. Aufmerksam musterte van Pelt die vorbeihuschenden Hausnummern.

"Da vorne rechts", sagte sie auf einmal und streckte zeigend die rechte Hand aus. Cho setzte kurzerhand den Blinker und fuhr in eine gepflasterte Auffahrt.

Der Motor erstarb und die Drei stiegen aus. Ein schmuckes Einfamilienhäuschen mit weißem Anstrich stand vor ihnen. Die Fensterrahmen leuchteten in einem hellen Grün. Auf der Eingangstreppe standen rechts und links große Blumentöpfe mit blühenden Fuchsien.

"Hübsch", murmelte van Pelt, als sie die Stufen hochstiegen. Cho betätigte den metallenen Klingelknopf, der sich rechts an dem Türrahmen befand. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da drangen Geräusche durch die geschlossene Tür, die anzeigten, dass man sie gehört hatte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Kopf eines jungen Mannes wurde sichtbar. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er gleich drei Personen vor sich stehen sah. "Ja bitte?"

"Wir sind vom CBI, California Büro of Investigation.", sagte Cho und hob seinen Ausweis, so dass der junge Mann ihn sehen konnte. "Im Rahmen einer laufenden Ermittlung haben wir einige Fragen an Sie. Dürfen wir hereinkommen?"

Der junge Mann wirkte etwas irritiert, doch die Ausweise, die ihm nun entgegen gestreckt wurden, ließen ihn handeln. Er öffnete die Tür weiter und trat dann zur Seite. Mit der Hand winkte er sie einladend hinein. "Kommen Sie. Bitte gehen Sie geradeaus. Dort finden Sie das Wohnzimmer."

"Danke", nickte Cho und die drei CBI-Leute betraten das Haus. Hinter ihnen rief der junge Mann offenbar die Treppe hoch. "Liebling, wir haben Besuch. Bitte komm mal herunter."

Im Wohnzimmer sah sich Patrick sorgfältig um. Ihm fielen ein paar alte Antiquitäten auf und auf einer Kommode standen zahlreiche Bilder in metallenen Rahmen. Der junge Mann betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er war nun in Begleitung einer dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau, die die drei Agenten erstaunt anblickte.

"Mein Name ist Cho, das hier sind van Pelt und unser Berater Jane", stellte Cho sie vor. Patrick entging nicht, dass die junge Frau bei der Nennung seines Namens leicht zusammenzuckte und mit ihrem Mann einen schnellen Blick tauschte. Dabei legte sie eine Hand wie schützend über ihren Bauch.

"Thomas Hamilton und meine Frau Lana", stellte der junge Mann sich nun vor. "Was können wir für das CBI tun?"

"Wir sind im Laufe von Ermittlungen auf den Namen Lana Turner gestoßen."

"Das ist meine Granny (liebevolle Abkürzung für Großmutter)", sagte Lana. "Doch was hat meine Granny mit der Polizei zu tun? Sie ist schon seid drei Monaten tot."

"Das wissen wir, Misses Hamilton. Kennen Sie jemanden, der Teresa Lisbon heißt?"

"Nein", schüttelte Lana den Kopf, dann sah sie ihren Mann an. "Kennst du jemanden, der so heißt?" Aber auch Thomas verneinte.

"Ist Ihnen der Name Red John bekannt?", fragte Grace zögernd.

Thomas legte den linken Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau und drückte sie leicht an sich. Eine beschützende Geste. "Sie reden hier von diesem Serienkiller? Wer hätte nicht seinen Namen gehört? Er taucht immer wieder in den Medien auf. Was haben wir mit ihm zu tun?"

"Wir hoffen, in Ihrem Interesse, nichts, oder?", schaltete sich Patrick ein. Er trat einen Schritt näher und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Wann ist es denn soweit?"

Verblüfft sah Lana ihn an. "Sind Sie ein Helleseher?"

"Nein. So etwas wie Hellseher gibt es nicht", erwiderte Patrick ernsthaft.

"Dann sind Sie echt nicht schlecht", antwortete Thomas. "Meine Frau ist im dritten Monat."

"Ich weiß es selbst erst seid etwa zwei Wochen sicher", gab Lana zu. "Ich hatte so gehofft, dass meine Granny das noch erleben würde, doch sie ist vorher gestorben."

"Ich habe Sie nach ihrem Baby gefragt, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass es nicht möglich ist etwas vor uns zu verbergen. Und das führt mich gleich zu meiner nächsten Frage: Woher kennen Sie mich?", fragte Patrick nun erneut.

Thomas wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit seiner Frau. "Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass wir Sie kennen müssten?"

"Als Agent Cho uns vorstellte und Ihnen meinen Namen nannte, haben Sie gedacht: _Mein Gott, das kann doch kein Zufall sein_. Also.."

Erneut wechselte das Ehepaar einen Blick, dann nickte Lana ihrem Mann zu. "Vorgestern erhielten wir eine Nachricht von dem Anwalt, dem Nachlassverwalter, meiner Granny. Er schrieb, dass unter ihren Sachen ein Brief aufgetaucht wäre, der an einen gewissen Patrick Jane adressiert ist und er fragte uns, ob wir jemanden dieses Namens kennen würden und jetzt tauchen Sie hier auf. Einfach so, aus dem Nichts."

"Wo ist dieser Brief?", hakte Cho sofort nach.

"Bei dem Anwalt. Er hat ihn in Verwahrung. Sobald jemand auftauchen sollte, der Patrick Jane heißt, sollten wir uns bei ihm melden."

"Das nehmen wir Ihnen ab. Den Namen des Anwalts, bitte", forderte Cho auf.

Thomas Hamilton zögerte noch. "Ich weiß nicht recht…"

"Sir. Es geht um einen Entführungsfall. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sollten Sie jedoch nicht zustimmen, uns diesen Brief auszuhändigen, dann werden wir uns einen richterlichen Beschluss besorgen", sagte Grace. Innerlich zitterte sie nach einer positiven Antwort, denn wenn sie einen Beschluss benötigten, dann blieb ihnen noch weniger Zeit.

Lana musterte das Team, das vor ihr stand. Dann, nach endlos scheinenden Sekunden, nickte sie zustimmend. "Also gut. Der Name des Anwalts ist Lenny Parker Er ist hier in Sacramento ansässig. Sie finden ihn Downtown."

Grace schrieb die Adresse auf, die sie ihnen nannte. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Wir werden den Mann sofort aufsuchen. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich bei Ihnen wegen der Freigabe rückversichern."

"Ich werde es bestätigen", dann wandte sie sich an Patrick. "Würden Sie bitte so nett sein und mir dann sagen, was in dem Brief war. Ich weiß, er ist zwar an Sie gerichtet, doch es war schließlich meine Granny."

Patrick schenkte der jungen Frau sein strahlendes Lächeln. "Wenn wir den Fall abgeschlossen haben, dann wird das sicher gehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."

Die drei CBI-Mitarbeiter verabschiedeten sich und Thomas Hamilton brachte sie zur Tür. Als sie schließlich im Auto saßen, warf Cho einen Blick über die Schulter und musterte den blondhaarigen Berater, der auf dem Rücksitz des Suburban saß. "Sie haben sich ja heute vornehm zurückgehalten."

Patrick starrte aus dem Fenster und ließ keinen Blick von dem Haus der Hamiltons. "Die Zeit läuft gegen uns. Lisbon braucht schnell unsere Hilfe. Für aufwendige Spielchen haben wir keine Zeit. Nur Ergebnisse zählen"

Der Asiate tauschte mit seiner Partnerin einen schnellen Blick. Ein solches Verhalten von dem sonst so unbesonnenen Berater war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Doch es galt in der Tat keine Zeit zu verschwenden und so startete Cho und ließ den Wagen anrollen.

Die Fahrt nach Downtown zu der Anwaltskanzlei dauerte lange. Es war Mittagszeit und d ie Straßen waren voll. Viele Menschen aßen außerhalb des Büros. Genervt trommelte Grace auf der Frontablage mit den Fingern. "Wenn das noch länger dauert, dann….Ach, verdammt", sie verstummte.

Patrick begann ebenfalls unruhig mit dem Fuß zu wippen. Die Fahrt schien sich ins Endlose auszudehnen. Doch endlich erreichten sie den Gebäudekomplex in Downtown, wo sich die gesuchte Kanzlei befand. Cho fuhr in die Tiefgarage hinein und suchte einen freien Platz, um den Suburban zu parken. Kaum stand der Wagen stiegen die Drei auch schon aus und steuerten den Fahrstuhl an. Die Richtung war ausführlich beschildert. Ebenso die Knöpfe der verschiedenen Etagen. Es stellte kein Problem da, den gesuchten zu finden.

Grace drückte den entsprechenden Kopf und mit einem leisen Summen setzte sich die Fahrstuhlkabine in Bewegung. Schweigend, nebeneinander stehend, den eigenen Gedanken hinterher grübelnd, fuhren die Drei nach oben.

Das _Ping _verkündete, zusammen mit dem Ruck, dass sie angekommen waren. Die Türen öffneten sich und sie standen schon im Vorzimmer.

Eine luxuriöse Einrichtung zeigte, dass die Kanzlei wohl recht gut zu tun hatte und der Klientel nicht zu der untersten Gesellschaftsschicht gehörte. An der dem Fahrstuhl gegenüberliegenden Wand prangte in großen, goldfarbenen Buchstaben der Name der Kanzlei. Darunter befand sich ein breiter Schreibtisch. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem lockigen Pagenkopf sah von ihrem Computer auf. Ein geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Lisa Henson. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

"Wir möchten zu Lenny Parker", sagte Cho.

Ein Stirnrunzeln huschte über Lisas freundliches Gesicht. "Das tut mir leid. Er ist im Moment in einem Meeting. Haben Sie einen Termin?"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir sind vom CBI. California Büro of Investigation. Wir haben im Rahmen einer laufenden Ermittlung einige Fragen an Mr. Parker", und da er sah, wie Lisa zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, fügte er hinzu. "Es duldet keinen Aufschub."

Patrick sah sich inzwischen um. Es huschten immer wieder Mitarbeiter durch das Vorzimmer von dem nach rechts und links jeweils ein Flur abzweigte, der zu weiteren Büros führte. Eine Frau in einem engen schwarzen Kostüm erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie trug ein Tablett mit einer Kanne und mehreren Tassen.

"Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, wir finden Mr. Parker schon", warf er im Weggehen noch über seine Schulter, und folgte der jungen Frau.

"Aber...", hörte er noch den verklingenden Protest der Vorzimmerdame.

"Wissen Sie wirklich, wo wir den Kerl finden?", fragte Grace, die ihm, ebenso wie Cho, sofort gefolgt war.

"Kein großes Kunststück. Folgen Sie immer der Dame, die den Kaffee kocht", antwortete Patrick mit lehrerhaft erhobenem Finger.

"Der Dame, die den Kaffee kocht?", fragte Grace verwirrt zurück.

"Jep", meinte Patrick, blieb stehen und deutete auf besagte junge Frau, die nun an einer breiten Holztür stand, das Tablett auf einer Hand balancierte und mit der anderen anklopfte.

"Kaffee ist die Droge der Bürowelt. Und eine Lieferung dieses Umfangs führt uns unweigerlich zu einer Besprechung und damit zu..." fing Patrick an.

"... Lenny Parker", beendete Cho den Satz.

"Genau", meinte Patrick zufrieden und folgte nun eilig der Frau, die die Tür geöffnet hatte und nun den Raum betrat. "Hey", protestierte sie verblüfft, als die drei CBI Mitarbeiter einfach an ihr vorbeigingen.

Sie hatten einen großen Raum betreten. Die gegenüberliegende Front war durch eine riesige Fensterfront eingenommen, die eine wundervolle Aussicht auf Sacramento zeigte. Dafür stand in Längsrichtung zu dem Raum ein langer Konferenztisch an dem rechts und links mehrere Männer in sichtbar teueren Anzügen saßen. Sie alle wandten den Kopf zur Tür und musterten irritiert die drei Eindringlinge.

"Hallöchen", machte Patrick und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf. Am Kopf des Tisches erhob sich ein Mann, dessen dunkelbraunes Haar an den Schläfen schon ergraut war. "Wer zum Teufel sind sie?"

"Mein Name ist Patrick Jane. Und Sie müssen Lenny Parker sein. Schön Sie zu sehen", sagte Patrick und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Mann zu. Überrumpelt erwiderte dieser Patrick's Händeschüttelen. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir uns je begegnet sind. Woher kennen Sie mich?", fragte Parker und die Unmutsfalte auf seiner Stirn zeigte, dass er sich nicht wirklich darüber freute die Bekanntschaft von Patrick zu machen.

"Sie waren der Erste, der aufgestanden ist. Sie sind hier das Alphamännchen. Kein Anderer hat gewagt sich zu rühren. Einige haben Sie sogar angesehen, um festzustellen wie Sie auf unsere Störung reagieren. Das alles lässt nur einen Schluss zu. Sie sind hier der Chef und der Chef ist nun mal Lenny Parker", grinste Patrick mit leicht schief geneigtem Kopf. In aller Seelenruhe zog er sich einen der breiten gepolsterten Stühle heran und setzte sich.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür weiter aufgeschoben und zwei Männer in Uniformen des hauseigenen Securitydienst traten ein. Ihnen folgte die Dame vom Empfang. "Das da... das sind sie" rief sie aufgeregt und zeigte auf van Pelt, Cho und Jane. Die beiden Männer zogen grimmige Gesichter und machten Anstalten auf die beiden Agenten zuzugehen, als van Pelt und auch Cho synchron ihre Ausweise zogen.

"CBI California. Wir sind in einer Ermittlung", sagte Grace mit fester Stimme.

Die Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst zögerten. Sie hatten angenommen, dass sie sich hier nur einfach unverschämt Eindringlingen gegenüber fanden. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet vor Special Agenten des CBI zu stehen. Behinderung einer Ermittlung war ein schwerwiegendes Delikt.

Lenny Parker hob die Hand. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Gefahr. Sie können sich entfernen."

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandten sich die beiden Männer ab und verschwanden gehorsam. Parker wandte sich nun an seine Mitarbeiter. "Meine Herren. Zu meinem Bedauern scheint meine Person auf einmal in den Mittelpunkt einer Ermittlung geraten zu sein. Wir werden das Meeting verschieben. Christine wird ihnen einen neuen Termin mitteilen."

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando erhoben sich die Männer, packten ihre Sachen vom Tisch und verschwanden einer nach dem Anderen zur Tür hinaus. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da waren der Anwalt und die drei CBI Mitarbeiter allein im Büro.

Lenny Parker setze sich hin, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Also nun. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Sind Sie Red John?", fragte Patrick direkt.

Die Miene des Anwalts zeigte völlig Verblüffung. Ehrliche Verblüffung, wie Patrick zugeben musste. "Vielleicht sollte ich doch die Sicherheitsleute zurückrufen. So ganz zurechungsfähig scheinen Sie mir doch nicht zu sein", meinte Parker. "Ich habe mit diesem Serienmörder nicht das Geringste zu tun. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Patrick zuckte nur mit der Schulter. "Habe ich mich eben geirrt. Sie haben etwas für mich. Lana Turner hat einen Umschlag für mich hinterlegt", wechselte Patrick abrupt das Thema.

Parkers Arme sanken langsam herunter und Patrick konnte sehen, dass der Anwalt sich daran erinnerte. "Sie werden verstehen, dass ich mich rückversichern muss. Eine Namensangabe einfach von Ihnen reicht mir nicht."

"Rufen Sie Lana Hamilton an. Sie hat uns zu ihnen geschickt" erwiderte Patrick. Sein Lächeln verschwand, und er beugte sich leicht vor. "Holen Sie den Umschlag, Mr. Parker, das Leben eines Menschen hängt davon ab."

Der Anwalt musterte den blondhaarigen Mann vor ihm. Dann zückte er ein Handy, tippte eine Nummer. Sekunden später wusste Patrick, dass sein Gegenüber Lana Hamilton angerufen hatte. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Als Parker schließlich das Handy weglegte, stand er auf, ging zur Tür machte sie auf und rief nach einer gewissen Christine. Er sprach einige Worte mit ihr und dann kam er wieder rein. "Sie wird den Umschlag holen", sagte er dann.

Patrick atmete erleichterte auf. Ihm entging nicht, dass Grace verstohlen auf ihre Uhr sah. Mit aller Gewalt hielt er sich davon ab dasselbe zu tun. Wieder einmal merkte er, dass die Zeit noch langsamer verrann, wenn man auf etwas wartete. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Schon war Parker an der Tür und nahm einen dicken braunen Umschlag in Empfang.

Patrick hielt nichts mehr. Er ging auf den Anwalt zu. Parker reichte ihm den Umschlag. "Hier da haben Sie ihn. Sie müssen mir dann nur noch den Empfang quittieren."

Ungeduldig riss Patrick den dicken Umschlag an sich und öffnete ihn.

"Nicht ...", rief Crace, doch es war zu spät. "Da hätten Spuren dran sein können. Die haben Sie jetzt unwiederbringlich zerstört", warf sie ihm vor.

Mit einem fast beleidigten Blick sah Patrick sie an. "Das Thema hatten wir heute schon mal", widersprach er dann, während er mit der Hand in den Umschlag fuhr und das zu Tage beförderte, was er beinhaltete. "Sie wissen doch ebenso gut, wie jeder von uns, dass Red John keinen solchen Anfängerfehler macht. Es sind keine Spuren von ihm daran.

Nein… das hier ist insgesamt eine Spur. Allerdings eher eine, die uns zu Lisbon führen soll."

Er hielt ein dickes Notizbuch in der Hand. Der Einband war rot, wie getrocknetes Blut. Am Einband hing auf der Vorderseite, mit einer Büroklammer befestigt, ein gelber Zettel mit einer handschriftlichen Notiz.

_Bravo, Mr. Jane,_

_Sie haben mich wahrlich nicht enttäuscht. Sie haben es geschafft. In dem Buch werden Sie nun einen weiteren Hinweis finden. Beeilen Sie sich… ich freue mich jetzt schon, wenn wir uns endlich persönlich treffen. Wir haben sicherlich sehr viel zu besprechen._

_Red John_

_PS.: Tick… tack…tick…tack…Lisbon Zeit läuft ab._

Patrick zog den Zettel mitsamt der Klammer ab und steckte ihn in die Tasche seiner Weste. Dann schlug er das Buch auf. Die Seiten waren alle gefüllt und alle waren sie per Hand geschrieben. Langsam kam ihm die die Erkenntnis, dass es Tage dauern würde dieses Buch durchzulesen. Und dann noch daraus die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis seine Kiefermuskeln schmerzten.

"Woher haben Sie das Buch?", fragte er und fixierte den Anwalt. Lenny Parker zog ein wenig die Augenbraue hoch. "Woher? Da müsste ich erst mal nachforschen."

"Tun Sie das. Wir kommen wieder", antwortete Patrick kurz angebunden und machte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür auf. Grace und Cho sahen ihn verblüfft nach. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich rasch und folgten dem Berater. Erst am Fahrstuhl holten sie ihn wieder ein.

"Meinen Sie nicht, wir hätten Mr. Parker noch einiges fragen müssen?", fragte Grace, während sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten.

"Pah", machte Patrick verächtlich. "Der Kerl weiß nichts. Das hier...", er klopfte auf das Notizbuch. "Das hier wird uns zu Lisbon bringen. Fahren wir zurück zum HQ. Dort werde ich es lesen."

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Bringt dieser Hinweis in Form des Buches nun eine Spur, oder ist das nur ein weiteres Verwirrspiel von Red John? Diesem Serienmörder ist alles zuzutrauen. Das nächste Mal kommt Patrick eine **Erkenntnis**, die ihm hilft die verwirrenden Spuren zu entschlüsseln.

Liebe Grüße

chaska

PS. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? Bitte...


	4. Erkenntnis

Hallöchen ,

die zwei Wochen sind rum und es geht ein neues Kapitel online. Kurz vorher habe ich es noch einmal überarbeitet. Ich bekam da den interessanten Vorschlag, auch einmal etwas aus Lisbon's Situation heraus zu schreiben. Ich habe diesen Vorschlag aufgegriffen und ihn in diesem Kapitel verwirklicht.

Also viel Spaß und aufgepasst___..._

* * *

_Das Wasser haftet nicht an den Bergen, die Rache nicht an einem großen Herzen._

_Chinesisches Sprichwort_

* * *

**Erkenntnis**

_Ort: unbekannt; Zeit: bedeutungslos _

Teresa hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte mit meditativen Übungen ihre Panik unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder gingen ihre Gedanken denselben Weg. Hatte es irgendwann einmal den Zeitpunkt gegeben, wo sie hätte verhindern können, dass es soweit gekommen war? Doch ihr fiel nicht ein, wo sie hätte anders handeln können. Es gab keinen Fehler.

Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte an die graue Decke an der eine Lampe mit ebenfalls grauem Schirm hing.

Wieder drehte Teresa den Kopf und starrte ihren Arm entlang, bis sie ihre Hand sehen konnte. Es waren keine Stahlfesseln, sondern einfache Seile, doch sie waren ebenso effektiv. Ihre Handgelenke waren schon wundgescheuert von ihren Bemühungen sie zu lockern.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer wandte sie wieder den Kopf. Teresa erinnerte sich, wie es war, als sie hier zum ersten Mal aufgewacht war. Wie lange war das her? Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Da war ein Mann gewesen. Sein Gesicht, verborgen hinter einer Maske. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Sie hatte soviel grausames in ihrer Polizistenlaufbahn gesehen, das es für viele Leben reichte. Nein, es war seine Stimme und seine Worte gewesen, die sie verzweifelt und voller Angst zurückgelassen hatten.

Er hatte sich als Red John vorgestellt. Und zum Teufel, sie glaubte ihm jedes Wort. DAS hier war der echte Red John.

Der Mann, der ihren Teamberater Patrick Jane an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Der aus ihm diesen an seiner Seele gebrochenen und von Selbsthass zerfressenen Mann gemacht hatte. Der Mann, der als Serienmörder soviel Frauen vergewaltigt und schließlich getötet hatte. Der Mann, der so viele Leben zerstört hatte.

Und diesmal war sie, Teresa, ein Bestandteil eines wahrhaft teuflischen Plans. Ziel dieses Plans war es Patrick Jane zu vernichten. Ihn erneut in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns zu treiben und diesmal sollte es kein Entkommen für ihn geben.

Teresa atmete tief durch und spannte ihren Körper an, doch die Fesseln hielten, wie die vielen Male zuvor. Sie wusste um die zerstreuten Hinweise, dieser perversen Schnitzeljagd, deren Preis ihr Leben war. Einerseits hoffte sie, dass ihr Team sie finden würde, anderseits war da tief in ihrem Inneren die Stimme des Zweifels, das ein gewisser Patrick Jane wie immer übereilt handeln würde und damit sich selbst in die Höhle des Löwen wagen würde. Und was das bedeutete, wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen.

Gerade in den letzten Stunden hatte sie soviel Zeit gehabt über Patrick Jane nachzudenken und sie hatte es sich endlich selbst eingestanden, dass ihre Gefühle für diesen Mann nicht nur freundschaftlicher Natur waren. Doch meistens kam einem erst die Erkenntnis, wenn es zu spät war.

Ein leises Klacken drang an ihre Ohren. Unwillkürlich spannte Teresa sich an. Schritte näherten sich dem Bett auf dem sie lag.

"Guten Abend, Teresa."

ER war wieder da.

Betont langsam wandte sie den Kopf. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, doch sie würde einen Teufel tun und diesem Mistkerl zeigen, wie viel Angst sie hatte. Schweigend starrte Teresa ihn an. Versuchte alle Verachtung, die sie empfand in ihren Blick zu legen.

Ein leises Lachen klang auf. "Sie sind wahrlich eine bemerkenswerte Frau, Miss Lisbon. Ich schätze Ihren Mut und glauben Sie mir, er wird Ihnen noch nützlich sein. Denn das was ich mit Ihnen vorhabe, erfordert eine Menge Mut. " Ein, mit einer Maske verhüllter Kopf beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Nur Millimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander und Teresa konnte einen warmen Atem über ihre Haut streichen fühlen." Eine Menge Mut von Ihrer Seite natürlich. Nur von Ihrer Seite."

Aus ihren Augenwinken sah Teresa die silberne Schneide eines Messers aufblitzen. "Und nun lassen Sie uns ein paar notwendige Vorbereitungen treffen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird nicht lange dauern. "

* * *

_Donnerstag, 5 September 17:30 Uhr California Bureau of Investigation (CBI); HQ; Sacramento_

Frustriert schlug Patrick das Buch zu. Er hob den Kopf und sah sich im Büro um. Cho und Rigsby waren unterwegs, um den Anwalt erneut auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Van Pelt versuchte irgendwelche Verbindungen des Mannes im Computer aufzuspüren und er saß hier und las ein verdammtes Buch, das Red John geschrieben hatte.

Genervt massierte er seinen Nasenrücken und drückte die Finger kurz gegen seine Stirn. Er fühlte den pochenden Schmerz von Kopfschmerz aufsteigen.

Irgendwie war alles ins Stocken geraten.

Immer mehr Spuren tauchten auf und führten in verschiedene Richtungen. Patrick hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass sie sich wie Ratten in einem Labyrinth bewegten, die den eigentlichen Weg aus den Augen verloren hatten. Immer weiter verrannten sie sich in den sich verteilenden Spuren.

Er wollte es nicht, doch wie magnetisch wurde sein Blick von der Uhr angezogen. Sie zeigte halb sechs Uhr Nachmittag an. Erbarmungslos schoben sich die Zeiger vorwärts und im Grund genommen hatten sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen greifbaren Hinweis.

Das Gesicht von Teresa tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Allerdings die Szenen, die er als letztes von ihr gesehen hatte. Gefesselt, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in Red John's Gewalt. Patrick wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, doch sie waren förmlich in ihn eingebrannt. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

Patrick legte das Buch zur Seite und griff nach dem, was sie in Lisbon Wohnung gefunden hatten. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und las erneut die Widmung durch. Dabei blieb sein Blick auf der Jahreszahl hängen. 1928.

Bis jetzt hatte er keinerlei Hinweis gefunden, was sie bedeutete. Sie ergab in dem ganzen Fall keinen Sinn.

Der 5 September war klar. Heute war der 5 September. Damit hatte Red John gezeigt, das diese Widmung etwas besonders war.

Lana Turner war ebenfalls kein Geheimnis mehr. Der Name hatte sie zu der Ur-Enkelin geführt und damit zu dem Tagebuch und dem Anwalt.

Doch 1928… was war ihre Bedeutung?

War das etwa der Schlüssel? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Red John etwas ohne einen Hintergedanken machte. Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Patrick, legte das Buch auf die Couch und machte sich daran das Büro zu verlassen.

Grace hob sofort alarmiert den Kopf. "Was ist los? Haben Sie etwas gefunden? "

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, außer die Gedanken eines Serienmörders. Es ist anstrengend sich darin zu bewegen. Ich brauche frische Luft."

Grace nickte verständnisvoll. "Soll ich Sie begleiten?"

"Nein, Nein… bleiben Sie hier. Versuchen Sie noch etwas herauszufinden. Das ist wichtiger. Die Zeit läuft gegen uns und Lisbon."

Ein Schatten huschte über Graces Gesicht. » Sie haben recht. Langsam bekomme ich richtig Angst. «

"Nicht nur Sie, Grace... nicht nur Sie", mit diesen Worten schlurfte Patrick aus dem Büro. Er vergrub die Hände tief in den Taschen und steuerte den Fahrstuhl an. Tief atmete er durch, als er schließlich das Gebäude verließ und auf dem Parkplatz stand.

Es herrschte wie jeden Tag immer ein reges Kommen und Gehen im Sacramento HQ des CBI. Die Menschen, die zum CBI gehörten, nickten Pattrick kurz zu. Die meisten kannten Patrick, wenn auch nicht persönlich, dann doch vom Sehen oder aus Erzählungen. Und jedem war bekannt, was heute passiert war. Jeder Mitarbeiter war in irgendeiner Weise an der Suche nach Lisbon beteiligt. Ob nun in der Fahndung, oder am Rechner für Recherchen. Jeder bemühte sich eine Spur von der entführten Agentin zu finden. Das Team um Teresa Lisbon waren allerdings die Hauptbeteiligten.

~_Was übersehe ich nur?~, _fragte sich Patrick zum wiederholten Mal. Ärgerlich biss er sich auf die Lippen. Wo er bei jedem Fall klar sah und die Tatsachen und Zusammenhänge sofort erkannte, versagte hier seine Kombinationsgabe. Dabei handelte sich es um Teresa, oder weil es sich gerade um sie handelte?

Patrick schob diesen Gedanken sofort von sich, sobald er in ihm aufkam. Das war etwas, was er nicht zulassen durfte. Er war verheiratet und...

Er stockte in seinen Überlegungen. Gedankenverloren drehte er den schmalen goldenen Reif an seiner linken Hand.

~_Lana Turner ist der Schlüssel. Ich weiß es einfach_~, er fasste einen Entschluss. Zielstrebig steuerte er seinen Wagen an, schloss auf und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad. Patrick gönnte den grüßenden Beamten am Tor, als er hindurch fuhr keinen zweiten Blick. Er hatte nur ein Ziel in den Augen. Lana Hamilton, die Ur-Enkelin, dorthin musste er.

* * *

"Also noch mal von vorne. Was für Fälle übernimmt Ihre Kanzlei?", fragte Cho mit Stift und Notizblock in der Hand.

Lenny Parker lehnte sich in seinem schweren dunklen Ledersessel zurück. Sein Blick glitt aufmerksam über seine beiden Besucher. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie bald wiedersehen würde. "Wie ich Ihnen schon beim ersten Besuch mitteilte, ist unser Aufgaben- und Klientelbereich sehr weit gefächert. Das geht von Zivilrecht, Strafverteidigung und auch Erbrecht. Selbstverständlich hat jeder von uns ein Fachgebiet. Meines ist das Erbrecht und die Verwaltung von Treuhandfonts.

Lana Turner war recht vermögend. Es gibt außer Misses Lana Hamilton keinen weiteren Erben oder Verwandten. Ich kann natürlich in Anbetracht der Situation verstehen, dass Sie weitere Information bekommen möchten. Doch da muss ich mich auf meine anwaltliche Schweigepflicht berufen."

"Diese wurde von Misses Turner jedoch außer Kraft gesetzt, wie Sie sicher nicht vergessen haben. Alles, was die Erbschaft allgemein und diesen Brief, gerichtet an Patrick Jane im Besonderen betrifft, geht uns etwas an. Es liegt in Ihrem eigenen Interesse unsere Fragen zu beantworten, denn ansonsten könnten wir auf die Idee kommen, dass Sie etwas zu verbergen hätten."

Mit einer theatralischen Geste legte Parker die Hand auf seine Brust, wo sein Herz schlug. "Glauben Sie mir, Agent, ich habe nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts zu verbergen. Stellen Sie mir Ihre Fragen."

"Der Brief mit dem Buch, woher haben Sie ihn?"

"Tja… das ist schon eine komische Sache gewesen. Unsere Kanzlei vertrat Ms. Lana Turner schon viele Jahre lang. Die alte Dame hat ihr Geld gut angelegt und reichlich Gewinn erwirtschaftet. Ihre Geschäftsverbindungen waren für so eine alte Lady sehr gut organisiert. Ich war in der Annahme, dass alles was ihr Testament betraf hier in unserer Kanzlei verwahrt wurde. Doch vor gut zwei Wochen kam ein Mann ins Büro, der sagte, dass er ein Geschäftspartner von Lana Turner gewesen sei und sie ihn gebeten hätte, im Falle ihres Todes, mir etwas zu bringen. Er übergab mir den bewussten Umschlag und sagte mir, das er für einen gewissen Patrick Jane bestimmt sein. Mehr wisse er auch nicht. Zumindest sagte er das mir."

"Wer war der Mann? «, fragte Rigsby. Parker schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß seinen Namen nicht mehr. Wissen Sie denn, wie viele Klienten wir in diesen zwei Wochen gehabt haben?"

"Nein, wissen wir nicht. Wir möchten auch nicht von allen die Namen wissen, sondern nur den einen von diesem Mann", erwiderte Cho trocken.

"Wir werden den Namen sicher in den Akten haben. Bitte einen Moment Geduld."Parker drückte den Rufkopf in sein Vorzimmer. "Christine.. bitte suchen Sie in der Akte von Misses Turner den Namen des Mannes heraus, er uns vor etwa zwei Wochen den Briefumschlag überbracht hat. "

"Gewiss, Mr. Parker."

Cho und Rigsby sahen sich kurz an. Die Spur schien weiter zu führen. Ein neuer Name und ein neuer Verdächtiger. Die Spur wurde immer länger und die Zeit, die ihnen und vor allem Lisbon blieb, immer kürzer.

Das Handy von Rigsby klingelte. Sofort angelte er es aus seiner Jackeninnentasche. Ein schneller Blick aufs Display zeigte, dass der Anrufer kein Unbekannter war. "Es ist Grace", meinte Rigsby und nahm den Anruf entgegen. "Ja, was ist?"

"Seid ihr noch bei dem Anwalt?", kam es von van Pelt.

"Ja, sind wir. Ist was passiert?"

"Nichts, oder zumindest hoffe ich das. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Jane bei euch ist? "

"Jane?", Rigsby runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Nein, der ist nicht bei uns. Er wollte sich doch dieses Buch von Red John durchlesen. Warum fragst du?"

"Na ganz einfach, weil er nicht mehr hier ist. Vorhin ist er kurz rausgegangen um frische Luft zu schnappen, wie er sagte. Als er nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist, habe ich nachgesehen und sein Auto war weg. Der Beamte am Tor hat mir bestätigt, das Jane weggefahren ist. Ich hatte angenommen, dass er vielleicht bei euch ist. "

"Ist er nicht «, antwortete Rigsby. "Ich wette, Jane fährt wieder eine seiner Extratouren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er taucht schon wieder auf. "

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er es riskiert Lisbon Leben auf's Spiel zu setzen. Du hast doch gesehen, wie er heute reagiert hat. Er würde sie niemals im Stich lassen. Ich glaube eher, er ist auf irgendetwas gestoßen", wandte Grace ein.

"Und du meinst, er verschweigt es uns? Das wäre wirklich schlimm. Wir klären das nur hier, dann kommen wir sofort zurück. "

"Gut, ich werde warten. Wenn er bis zu eurer Rückkehr nicht aufgetaucht wist, dann müssen wir Hightower informieren", meinte Grace skeptisch.

"Alles klar", antwortete Rigsby und beendete das Gespräch. "Was ist los?", fragte Cho misstrauisch.

"Jane ist verschwunden und keiner weiß, wo er ist", antwortete Rigsby und man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass ihm das Ganze nicht gefiel.

"Na toll. Die Anzahl der Vermissten wächst. Irgendwo scheint sich ein schwarzes Loch aufgetan zu haben. Wir sollten aufpassen, dass es uns nicht auch noch erwischt", knurrte Cho leise

"Irgendwelche Probleme, Agents?", fragte Parker von seinem Schreibtischsessel aus.

"Nein, Sir. Von den täglichen Katastrophen abgesehen, ist alles normal ", antwortet Cho."Der Name, Sir?"

"Einen Moment", Parker beugte sich vor und drückte erneut den Rufkopf. "Christine, sind Sie fündig geworden?"

"Ja, Sir. Der Name ist Thomas Lee. Er wohnt hier in Sacramento." Dann gab sie seine Adresse durch.

"Danke, Christine. So, meine Herren. Da haben Sie ihren Namen. Können wir sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

"Danke. Das war im Moment alles. Es ist wohl überflüssig zu erwähnen, das Sie die nächste Zeit Sacramento nicht verlassen dürfen?"

"Völlig überflüssig. Ich wünsche einen guten Tag."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Cho und Rigsby nickten nochmals kurz grüßend, dann verließen sie eiligen Schrittes die Kanzlei und auch das Gebäude. Sie mussten zurück ins CBI-Büro. Beide hofften, dass inzwischen ihr eigenwilliger Berater wieder aufgetaucht war. Und wenn das nicht der Fall war, dann hatten sich ihre Probleme wirklich mit einem Schlag verdoppelt.

* * *

Patrick stoppte seinen Wagen vor dem Haus der Hamiltons. Er stieg aus und ging ohne zu Zögern zum Eingang. Den blühenden Blumen auf den Treppenstufen schenkte er keine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er die Klingel drückte, konnte er den leisen Ton hören, mit dem seine Ankunft angekündigt wurde.

Es dauerte auch nur kurz, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und er sich Lana gegenüber fand. Ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihm, dass sie mit seinem Erscheinen nicht gerechnet hatte. "Mr. Jane...Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie.

"Ich möchte mit Ihnen über ihre Urgroßmutter reden", antwortete Patrick schlicht.

Die junge Frau überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie und gab dann mit einem Seitenschritt die Tür frei."Kommen Sie rein. Sie wissen ja, wo das Wohnzimmer ist. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

"Nein, Danke", antwortete Jane und ging voran. Im Wohnzimmer konzentrierte er sich auf die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Viele zeigten eine ältere Frau. Tiefe Falten hatten sich in ihr Gesicht eingegraben und traten deutlich zu Tage, wenn sie lächelte.

"Wann wurde Ihre Urgroßmutter geboren?", fragte er und griff nach einem silbernen Bilderrahmen. Vier Generationen waren darauf abgelichtet. Die weibliche Linie der Familie. Deutlich sah er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Frauen.

"1930. Sie wurde in Deutschland geboren. Nach dem Krieg wanderte unsere Familie nach Amerika aus. Sie hat hier ihren Mann kennengelernt. Er war Pilot beim Militär. Granny lebte bis zu ihrem Tod in Los Angles. "

"Hmmmm ", Patrick stellte den Rahmen zurück an seinen Platz. "Ist irgendjemand aus Ihrer Familie 1928 geboren worden, oder vielleicht gestorben?"

Zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. "Nein. Granny war die älteste Person in unserer Familie. "

Wieder ein Fehlschlag.

"Sie war unglaublich. Hat ihre Tochter und auch meine Mama überlebt", ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Lana's Gesicht. "Ich habe sie sehr geliebt. Sie fehlt mir immer noch."

"Der Tod von geliebten Menschen ist ein Teil des Lebens ", erwiderte Patrick.

"Wir haben sie hier in Sacramento begraben", erwiderte Lana.

Patrick zuckte überrascht zusammen. "Aber Sie sagten doch, dass sie in Los Angeles gelebt hat."

"Das ist richtig, doch begraben wurde sie hier. Auf dem Südfriedhof ", sagte Lana und fuhr dann mit leiser Stimme fort. "Ich wollte, das sie bei uns ist und nicht irgendwo allein in der Ferne. "

Patrick hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Vielleicht war das die Spur, die er bis jetzt vergeblich gesucht hatte. "Misses Hamilton. Ich danke Ihnen für das Gespräch."

"Aber… war es denn, was Sie erfahren wollten?", etwas verwirrt sah sie ihn an, wie er sich auf den Weg machte, um das Haus zu verlassen. Sie folgte ihm.

An der Haustür angekommen, drehte sich Patrick kurz um. Er schenkte Lana ein Lächeln und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Nur noch eine letzte Frage. Wo finde ich das Grab Ihrer Ur-Großmutter?"

Etwas verwirrt runzelte Lana die Stirn, dann antwortete sie dem CBI-Berater jedoch bereitwillig. "Auf dem Südfriedhof, wie gesagt. Grabreihe 110 Grabnummer 20. Sie können es gar nicht verfehlen, wenn Sie den rechten Weg vom Haupteingang her nehmen."

"Danke. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Dann wandte Patrick sich um und lief mit raschen Schritten zu seinem Wagen. Er schloss auf und warf sich hinter das Steuer. Er startete und fädelte sich auf der Strasse in den Verkehr ein. So schnell wie es ging, nahm er Kurs auf den Südfriedhof von Sacramento.

Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel. Sein Tun fühlte sich richtig an und er war jemand, der sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Patrick, ob er seine Kollegen anrufen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Es galt keine Zeit zu verlieren und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann führte ihn diese Spur direkt zu Lisbon und damit zu …. Red John.

Und Red John gehörte ihm… ihm ganz allein.

* * *

Patrick hasste Friedhöfe. Sie erinnerten ihn immer an Tod, Verlust Schmerz. Dennoch betrat er das Gelände durch das schwere gusseiserne Tor ohne zu Zöältig gepflegte Wege führen zwischen den Grabreihen entlang. Der Himmel hatte sich leicht zugezogen. Das Licht passte irgendwie besser als strahlender Sonnenschein zu diesem Ort, dachte er.

Mit langsamen Schritten folgte er dem rechten Weg und damit der Beschreibung von Lana Hamilton. An jeder Grabreihe stand am Anfang ein kleines weißes Schild mit einer schwarzen Zahl.

Da… Reihe 110 . Er bog in die Grabreihe ein. Das Grab Nummer 20 musste es sein. Neben jedem Grabstein stand ebenfalls ein kleines Schild mit der betreffenden Nummer.

Schließlich hatte Patrick sein Ziel erreicht. Ein grauer Grabstein mit bronzefarbenen Metallbuchstaben, erhob sich aus einem Meer von blauen Blumen. **Lana Turner geboren 5. Juli 1930 - gestorben 5. Juli 2010**. Was für eine Ironie. Am eigenen Geburtstag zu sterben.

Er ließ seinen Blick über das Grab gleiten, doch nichts fiel ihm auf. Als Patrick sich niederbeugte und vorsichtig die Blumen zu Seiten bog, konnte er ebenfalls nichts erkennen. Er richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen.

Auf einmal traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Keulenschlag und Patrick stöhnte auf.

"Verdammt!", fluchte er und ballte die Fäuste. War er denn wirklich so blind gewesen?

Mit einem Ruck wirbelte er herum und rannte los. 1928… das war keine Jahreszahl.

Nein, das war eine Ortsangabe. Grabreihe 19; Grabnummer 28.

Dort würde er den nächsten Hinweis finden. Mit fliegendem Atem erreichte Patrick die Reihe 19 und schließlich das Grab 28.

Er stoppte, beugte sich vor und stützte sich schwer atmend auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Ein grauer Stein, auf der Spitze mit Moos bedeckt, stand auf einem flachen Grab ohne Blumen. _McMurphy_ las er da.

"Na, Sie haben es vielleicht eilig. Keine Angst. Hier läuft Ihnen keiner davon", ertönte auf einmal eine sanfte Stimme amüsiert hinter ihm.

Patrick wirbelte herum. Kein Laut hatte die Annäherung des Mannes verraten. Vor ihm stand ein Fremder mittleren Alters, der sich mit der linken Hand lässig auf einer Harke abstützte. Seine schlanke Gestalt war nur wenig größer als Patrick's. Dunkles Haar lag in leichten Wellen halblang um ein schmales Gesicht, in dem die dunklen Augen auffielen. Er trug einen grünen Overall. Neben ihm stand eine Schubkarre mit Rechen und Schaufel bestückt. Als er Patrick nun anlächelte, zeigte er ein makelloses weißes Gebiss.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Jane", grüßte Patrick noch immer etwas atemlos."Sie arbeiten hier?"

Der Mann nickte. "Stimmt, war ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Jason Winroth, mein Name. "Er zeigte auf die Schubkarre und dann auf seinen Overall. "Ist ein ruhiger Job. Hier redet mir keiner rein. Die Leute hier sind in der Regel nicht sehr gesprächig. Auch die Besucher nicht.

Sie habe ich hier allerdings noch nie gesehen. Sind Sie ein Verwandter oder haben Sie erst vor kurzem jemanden hier zu Grabe getragen?"

"Nein. Ich bin Ermittler beim CBI. Es geht um einen Entführungsfall", antwortete Patrick unbestimmt. Dann zeigte er auf das Grab 28. "Wissen Sie etwas über diese Familie?"

Der Mann richtete sich auf, nahm die Harke in die linke Hand und trat langsam näher."Die McMurphys? Die stammen hier aus Sacramento. Der Letzte ist vor etwa drei Jahren gestorben. Ich erinnerte mich an die Beerdigung, weil irgend so ein entfernter Verwandter auf Dudelsäcke bestanden hat. Nur bei der Erinnerung fangen mir die Ohren wieder an zu schmerzen", sagte Jason und fuhr mit einem leisen Lachen fort. » Allerdings wird es hier keine weitere Beerdigung geben. Es war der Letzte aus der Familie, der hier wohnte. Die Verwandten sind alle weit verstreut. Also keine Gefahr von einem weiteren Gehörschaden durch Dudelsäcke."

"Wissen Sie noch etwas über sie?", Dudelsäcke brachten Patrick auf der Suche nach Lisbon nicht weiter.

Auf Jasons Stirn erschienen Falten und er tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger ans Kinn."Eigentlich nichts mehr. Außer...", er schnippte mit den Fingern."Ja, sie müssen außerhalb eine Farm gehabt haben. Ich glaube, an der Interstate in Richtung Norden. Jedenfalls erwähnten die Leute das nach der Beerdigung. Da gab es ein paar Streitigkeiten, weil keiner die Farm haben wollte, aber auch keiner einem Verkauf zustimmen wollte.

Solche Streitigkeiten sind immer lästig. Und völlig deplatziert auf einer Beerdigung. Da geht es um ganz andere Dinge, finden Sie nicht auch? "

"Oh ja", murmelte Patrick geistesabwesend. Eine Farm außerhalb von Sacramento. Verlassen, einsam… konnte es ein besseres Versteck für Red John geben? Nein! Und damit hatte er nun auch Lisbon gefunden, davon war Patrick felsenfest überzeugt.

"Ich muss los. Freut mich, dass wir uns getroffen haben", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln, das jedoch nicht seine Augen nicht erreichte.

Jason streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Hat mich ebenfalls gefreut, Mr. Patrick Jane. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder. "

Patrick ergriff sie und drückte sie kurz. Doch seine Gedanken waren schon weit weg. Vielleicht wäre ihm ansonsten etwas aufgefallen. Doch so wandte Patrick sich nach einem letzten Nicken um, kehrte dem Mann den Rücken zu und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Friedhof. Mit quietschenden Reifen startete er seinen alten Citroën und fuhr in Richtung Norden.

Auf den Gedanken Rigsby, van Pelt oder Cho anzurufen kam er nicht.

Red John gehörte ihm ganz allein.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Red John hat Teresa Lisbon! Zwei Personen, eine Tatsache.

Und in Anbetracht dieser Umstände und dem Hass, den Patrick Jane auf Red John empfindet und der Sorge um Lisbon, ist es vielleicht verständlich, das seine sonst so scharfe Wahrnehmung etwas getrübt ist.

Geht es euch genauso oder ist euch etwas aufgefallen, was dem sonst so aufmerksamen Patrick entgangen ist?

Patrick ist nun „Auf der Suche". Und in der Tat wird er fündig… allerdings wird er auch schon erwartet. Und wenn er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt hat, dass die Rettung von Lisbon so einfach, wie eines seiner üblichen Spielchen ist, wird er sehr schnell eines Besseren belehrt.

Und damit ist auch nun die relative ruhige Phase des Falles vorbei.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	5. Auf der Suche

Hallöchen meine Lieben,

ab diesem Kapitel verändert sich das Tempo der Geschichte. Befanden wir uns bisher quasi noch in der Anfangsphase, entwickelt sich das Ganze nun etwas schneller.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

_Das Böse lebt nicht in der Welt der Dinge, es lebt allein im Menschen._

_Chinesisches Sprichwort_

* * *

**Auf der Suche**

_Donnerstag 5. September; 19:00 Uhr; auf der Interstate in Richtung Norden _

Die Abzweigung zur Farm der McMurphys sollte nicht schwer zu erkennen sein. Zumindest laut der Aussage des Tankwarts der Tankstelle, vor zwei Meilen. Eine große Eiche mit zweigeteiltem Stamm markierte die Einfahrt.

Unruhig, mit fast fiebrigem Blick, musterte Patrick die linke Straßenseite. Als er schließlich den massigen Baum mit den zwei Stämmen sah, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Er verringerte die Geschwindigkeit setzte den Blinker und zog den Citroën nach links in den unbefestigten Weg rein.

Er fuhr noch wenige Meter, dann hielt der den Wagen an. Mit starrem Blick sah er vor sich auf den Feldweg.

Irgendwo dort hinten war Red John und … Lisbon.

Teresa Lisbon, Senior Field Agentin des CBI. Seine gute Fee, die Frau, die immer zu ihm hielt, die jede seiner Eskapaden geduldet und gedeckt hatte. Die Frau, die einen Blick in seinen Abgrund geworfen hatte und nicht davor zurückgeschreckt war. Die Frau, der er versprochen hatte, dass er sie immer retten würde, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte… bis in den Tod.

Wieder stiegen die Bilder von der DVD hoch und Patrick fühlte die Angst fast greifbar in sich aufsteigen. Er durfte nicht versagen. Diesmal nicht. Teresa war zu wichtig für ihn. Wie wichtig, das konnte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch selbst gegenüber nicht eingestehen.

Und dann Red John. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Bestie niemand mehr wehtun konnte. Niemals wieder.

Entschlossen legte Patrick den Gang ein und fuhr los. Der Weg war von tiefen Schlaglöchern durchbrochen und forderte Patrick's ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Der alte Citroën ächzte und stöhnte in den Federn und Stoßdämpfern. Patrick kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, als zwischen den Bäumen die Gebäude einer Farm auftauchten. Je näher er kam, desto mehr Einzelheiten konnte er ausmachen.

~Ich darf nicht zu nah heranfahren~, durchzog es den blondhaarigen Mann und er verlangsamte das Tempo. Eine Buschreihe schien Patrick als Deckung ausreichend. Er zog den Wagen ins Gelände und ließ ihn hinter dem Gebüsch ausrollen. Mit einem leisen Brummen erstarb der Motor. Patrick stieg aus und sah sich um.

Weite Wiesen mit vereinzelten Bäumen breiteten sich rund um das Anwesen aus. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Vorsichtig ging er auf die Farm zu. Sie bestand aus einem Haupthaus und rechts davon stand eine große Scheune. Das große Tor bestand aus zwei Flügeln, die mit einem breiten Holzbalken verriegelt waren. Die Bretter, die die Wände bildeten waren im Sonnenlicht ausgebleicht. Zur Eingangstür des Haupthauses auf der Veranda führten vier Stufen hoch. Hinter den leeren Fenstern bewegte sich nichts. Es schien so, als ob das Haus und das Gelände völlig verlassen waren. Doch Patrick wusste nur zu gut, dass der erste Anschein täuschen konnte.

Er legte die Hand an die Klinke und drückte. Ohne Widerstand ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Dabei entstand nicht das geringste Geräusch. Ein schneller Blick auf die Scharniere bestätigt ihm, dass die Farm durchaus nicht unbewohnt war. Denn sie waren frisch geschmiert worden.

Langsam, nach allen Seiten sichernd, trat Patrick in einen langen Gang. Verschiedene Türen zweigten rechts und links ab. Alle waren sie geschlossen, sodass er die Räume dahinter nicht einsehen konnte. Er ging weiter.

Auf einmal hörte er ein leises Knarren von einer Holzdiele hinter sich und Patrick erstarrte inmitten in der Bewegung. Die Stimme erklang genau in seinem Rücken.

_"Ich gratuliere, Mr. Jane. Sie haben es geschafft. Die 24 Stunden Frist sind noch nicht mal ansatzweise verstrichen und Sie sind hier. Selbstverständlich habe ich mein Wort gehalten und Agentin Lisbon ist noch am Leben._

_Sie werden bald die Gelegenheit erhalten, sich von dieser Tatsache selbst zu überzeugen._

_Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die nächsten Stunden eine wahre Offenbarung für Sie werden. Seien Sie sich sicher, dass ich mir etwas ganz Besonderes für Sie ausgedacht habe."_

Ein kalter Luftzug streifte Patricks Ohr, bevor er noch irgendeine Bewegung oder Erwiderung machen konnte. Im nächsten Moment schoss der Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf hoch und riss ihn die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

_Donnerstag 5 September 19:30 Uhr California Bureau of Investigation (CBI); HQ; Sacramento_

Als Cho und Rigsby wieder in ihr Großraumbüro des CBI traten, wussten sie sofort, dass keine Entschärfung der Lage eingetreten war. Van Pelt sah ihnen hoffnungsvoll entgegen und ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die beiden alleine sah, ohne Begleitung eines gewissen blondhaarigen Beraters.

"Er ist wohl noch nicht wieder da?" fragte Wayne.

Grace schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Und ich mache mir echt Sorgen. Zuerst Lisbon und jetzt Jane. Was sollen wir nur tun?"

"Unsere Arbeit", meinte Cho. "Wir gehen den Spuren nach. Dann werden wir sie zwangsläufig finden."

"Vielleicht. Aber werden wir sie auch lebend finden?", sprach Grace ihrer aller Befürchtungen laut aus. Ein bedrücktes Schweigen war die Antwort. Ein Schweigen, das durch die Stimme von Madeleine Hightower unterbrochen wurde, die nun das Büro betrat. "Was haben Sie bis jetzt erreicht?"

Die drei Agenten sahen sich betreten an. Dann zückte Cho sein Notizbuch und fing an zu berichten. Über das Buch in Lisbon's Wohnung, die Spur zu Lana Turner und zu deren Anwalt. Und das Buch von Red John und abschließend von der neuen Spur zu Thomas Lee.

Madeleine hörte sich alles ruhig an. Es waren einige Informationen, doch vermisste sie eine konkrete Spur zu ihrem Senior Field Agent Lisbon. Und als sie sich nun umsah, vermisste sie auch den eigenwilligen Berater dieses Teams. Noch verlor sie kein Wort darüber und lauschte dem Bericht zu Ende. Schließlich klappte Cho sein Notizbuch zu. Stille breitete sich für ein paar Sekunden aus.

"Gut gemacht. Das ist einiges. Doch wie mir scheint, nichts das uns weiterbringt, um Lisbon zu finden. In diesem Zusammenhang wüsste ich gerne, wo Patrick Jane sich aufhält. Er macht doch sicherlich nicht gerade jetzt Pause?", fragte Madeleine und sah sich um.

Das Schweigen wurde geradezu erdrückend. Unsicher wechselten die Teammitglieder Blicke untereinander.

Und Madeleine begann zu begreifen. Sie stöhnte auf. "Oh nein. Sagen Sie bitte nicht, dass er nun auch verschwunden ist?"

"Mussten wir gar nicht. Das haben Sie für uns gemacht", erwiderte Cho. Madeleine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der an dem Agenten wie immer abprallte. "Also gut. Schreiben Sie ihn ebenfalls zur Fahndung aus. Allerdings etwas weniger dringlich. Wir kennen diesen Mann ja zur Genüge. Normalerweise taucht er wie ein Kastenteufel immer wieder auf."

"In Ordnung, Boss", antwortet Grace und wandte sich ihrem Bildschirm zu, um den Aufruf ins System zu geben.

"Cho, Rigsby. Sie beide gehen den Spuren nach, die wir bekommen haben. Treiben Sie vor allen diesen Thomas Lee auf. Ich will, dass Sie von den beteiligten Personen alles ausgraben, einschließlich ihrer Unterhosengröße und wenn sie jemals einen Schritt zu schnell über die Straße gemacht haben, dann will ich das auch wissen", ordnete Madeleine an.

Die beiden Agenten nickten nur und setzten sich an ihre Schreibtische.

Nachdenklich glitt Madeleine's Blick durch das Büro. Dieses Team war eines der Besten, das das CBI zu bieten hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es gelang es wieder zu vervollständigen. Lisbon und nun auch Jane.

Die beiden waren das Herz dieser Einheit. Lisbon mit ihren Führungsqualitäten und Jane mit seiner Beobachtungsgabe. Auch wenn beide manchmal einen Dämpfer brauchten, wenn sie mit ihren gemeinsamen Aktionen die Regeln wieder bis fast zum Brechen gebeugt hatten.

Madeleine betete zu Gott, dass sich alles zum Guten wendete, auch wenn eine kleine Stimme ihr zuflüstere, dass es mehr als unwahrscheinlich war. Ein Blick zur Uhr, wo sich die Zeiger in unerbittlichen Rhythmus vorwärts bewegten, zeigte, dass es schon gegen 20:00 Uhr war.

Die Zeit lief ab...

* * *

Patrick wusste nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Die Zeit wurde bedeutungslos. Er wusste, dass sie verstrich doch in der Dunkelheit die ihn wie eine Mauer umgab, existierte sie nicht. Was allerdings existierte waren seine Gedanken. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als die Zeit zurück drehen zu können. Er hätte jemanden Bescheid geben müssen.

Rigsby... Cho, oder van Pelt... irgendeinen von ihnen.

Verblendet von seiner Rache hatte er es nicht getan und jetzt lag er hier. Hilflos gefesselt ein Gefangner seiner Selbstvorwürfe und von Red John. In seiner Selbstüberschätzung hatte Patrick nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch das Leben von der Frau in Gefahr gebracht, die er zu schützen sich geschworen hatte.

Und es sah wahrlich nicht gut aus. Red John würde keine Fehler machen.

Patrick wollte schreien, doch die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Wie sollte er damit klarkommen, wieder Schuld an dem Tod eines Menschen zu sein? An dem einem Menschen, der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Wenn es irgendwo eine Hölle auf Erden gab, dann befand er sich nun mitten darin.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 5**

Langsam nähert sich die Geschichte ihrem ersten dramatischen Höhepunkt. Patrick Jane hat das Versteck von Red John gefunden, doch durch seine Rache geblendet, ist er in die Falle des Serienmörders geraten. Keiner von dem restlichen Team weiß, wo er sich befindet.

Die Chance von Teresa und Patrick stehen wahrlich nicht zum Besten.

Patrick steht erneut „**Am Abgrund**" und diesmal muss er fürchten, dass er Teresa ebenfalls mit sich reißt.

Bis in zwei Wochen

Eure chaska

Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel war ein wenig kurz, doch beim nächsten Mal entschädige ich euch dafür. Versprochen!


	6. Am Abgrund

So meine Lieben,

es geht weiter. Das letzte Kapitel war ja ein wenig kurz. Das hoffe ich mit diesem hier zu ändern. Nachdem ich dieses Kapitel mir nochmals zur Kontrolle durchgelesen habe, musste ich mit einem gewissen Schrecken feststellen, dass mir die Rolle von Red John leicht gefallen ist. Vielleicht etwas zu leicht?

Urteilt selbst...

* * *

_Verzweiflung ist ein Extremzustand der psychischen Verfassung in einer als aussichtslos empfundenen Situation._

_Quelle Wikipedia_

* * *

**Am Abgrund**

_Freitag 6 September; ?:? Uhr, Farm der McMurphys_

Es war kein Schlafen, es war eine Art Dämmerzustand. Eine Flucht vor der Realität. Eine kleine Pause von dem Wahnsinn, der ihn wie die allgegenwärtige Dunkelheit umgab.

Dann der Schrei. Hell, schrill, voller Schrecken.

Patrick schreckte hoch. Sein Herz raste, Schweißtropfen traten auf seine Stirn. War es ein Traum, oder war es Realität gewesen?

Wieder erklang der Schrei und diesmal wusste er, dass es keine Einbildung, kein Traum, gewesen war. Er stemmte sich auf die Füße, ignorierte das Protestieren seiner Muskeln nach dem langen Sitzen.

"Teresa...", stieß Patrick leise zwischen seinen aufgesprungen Lippen hervor. Es gab für ihn keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie es gewesen sein musste und er verfluchte erneut seine Voreiligkeit, dass er niemanden informiert hatte, wohin er gegangen war. Seine Rache konnte vielleicht Lisbon das Leben kosten.

Ein grauer Streifen Licht durchbrach plötzlich die Dunkelheit. Es begann genau an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an der Decke. Immer breiter wurde der Streifen und Patrick erkannte, dass die Wand offenbar beweglich war und sich nun langsam absenkte. Wie ein Vorhang von einer Bühne, nur, das es von oben nach unten verlief. Immer mehr wurde sichtbar.

Eine Lampe, die gegenüberliegende Wand des Zimmers nebenan. Patrick wurde bewusst, dass es sich um das Zimmer von der DVD handeln musste. Dieselben Farben, dieselbe trostlose Lampe, die an einer grauen Schnur von der Decke hing.

Etwas Rotes wurde sichtbar und er stöhnte auf, als er erkannte, dass es sich um das Smiley, das Erkennungszeichen von Red John handelte.

**Und die Blutrinnsale bewegten sich noch!**

Rannen langsam, wie in Zeitlupe herab und gaben diesem Gesicht diesen typisch traurigen Ausdruck.

"Mein Gott..." Patrick's Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen. Jeder Schlag schmerzte. Immer weiter senkte sich die Wand nieder und enthüllte immer mehr. Eine gnadenlose Folter. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht sehen müssen, was diese Bestie mit Lisbon angestellt hatte.

Patrick wollte die Augen schließen vor dem erneuten Horror, der ihn überfiel wie ein wildes Tier. Und doch konnte er die Augen nicht schließen, den Kopf nicht abwenden. Jedes Detail saugte er geradezu in sich auf. Es brannte sich in sein Hirn, in seine Seele, oder zumindest in die kümmerlichen Reste, die davon übriggeblieben waren.

Ein Bett... ein regloser Körper...

* * *

"TERESA!", Patrick's Schrei hallte wie ein Echo in dem leeren Raum. Er stürmte vorwärts, ohne auf die Kette zu achten, die im Boden verankert war. Ein harter Ruck riss ihm die Beine weg und ließ ihn hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

Er merkte nicht, wie ihm die Tränen aus den Augen rannen und helle Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterließen. Merkte nicht, wie ein feiner Blutfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel rann, weil er sich beim Sturz auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Alles war bedeutungslos geworden und Patrick spürte, wie er mit einem Fuß schon über dem Abgrund des Wahnsinns schwebte. Ein letzter Stoß und er würde fallen. Mühsam hob er den Kopf.

Die Wand war vollständig im Boden versunken und er konnte erkennen, dass sich eine Scheibe zwischen diesem und den Nebenraum befand. Die Gestalt auf dem Bett war außerhalb seiner Sichtweite. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und blieb auf den Knien sitzen. Nun konnte er wieder auf das Bett sehen. Er war wie betäubt.

Tief atmete Patrick durch und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf diesen Anblick. Das war sein Vorteil. Seine Beobachtungsgabe, seine Fähigkeit die Hintergründe zu erkennen. Ob nun bei ausgesprochen Worten, oder in den Situationen an einem Tatort. Und nicht anders war es hier. Es war ein Tatort.

Und er war es Lisbon schuldig. Er war es seiner Frau schuldig und seiner Tochter und allen Menschen, deren Leben Red John im Laufe der Jahre zerstört hatte.

Es war Lisbon, kein Zweifel. Ihre Bluse war zerrissen, doch ansonsten schien sie keine Verletzung aufzuweisen. Erleichtert atmete Patrick auf. Das rote Smiley war offensichtlich nicht mit Teresas Blut gemalt worden, wie er es im ersten Moment des Schreckens gedacht hatte. Patrick sah, wie sich ihre Brust in langsamen trägen Atemzügen hob und senkte.

Sie lebte.

Offenbar war sie nur ohnmächtig.

Es war ein perfekt inszeniertes Schaubild. Und wenn diese ganze Sache nicht so makaber, pervers und alles in allem mehr als zweifelhaft war, hätte es Jane vielleicht zu schätzen gewusst. Denn er erkannte, dass es speziell nur für ihn aufgebaut worden war.

Alles war für ihn.

Die Entführung von Lisbon, die Jagd nach den Brotkrumen, alles wohl platziert allein um ihn hier herzu locken und ihm dieses Bild zu präsentieren. Das hier war die angekündigte neue Stufe des Spiels. Red John wollte ihn vernichten. Ihn als Gegenspieler, als Jäger ausschalten, um seine Vernichtung vollkommen zu machen. Und das auf eine mehr als hässliche Weise. Er wollte ihn erst in zweiter Linie körperlich Schaden zufügen. In erster Linie wollte Red John ihn seelisch und geistig zerstören.

Jetzt, nachdem Patrick das erkannte, wurde er ruhiger. Er durfte Red John nicht siegen lassen. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden sich und Lisbon zu befreien und dann würde er Red John vernichten, töten, zerstören, so wie er es mit seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

_"Nochmals einen guten Abend, Mr. Jane. Nun kann ich Ihnen meine große Freude ausdrücken, dass ich Sie endlich hier begrüßen kann."_

Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts und obwohl sie durch den Lautsprecher etwas verzerrt klang, erkannte sie Patrick. Red John, seine ganz persönliche Nemesis. Grimmig presste er die Lippen zusammen, bevor er dem körperlosen Phantom antwortete. "Sie werden verstehen, dass sich meine Begeisterung in Grenzen hält."

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. _"Dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben. Für Sie ganz allein habe ich das hier alles aufgebaut. Sie könnten sich zumindest beeindruckt zeigen."_

"Beeindruckt? In der Tat. Ich bin beeindruckt. Da Sie mich nun haben, können Sie Agentin Lisbon gehen lassen. Es dürfte Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, das Polizisten den Mord an einen der ihren mit einer wahrhaften Besessenheit verfolgen." Würde Red John das tun, würde er wirklich auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen? Patrick zitterte fast vor Aufregung.

_"Es ist mir durchaus nicht entgangen. Doch Sie erinnern sich zweifelsfrei an Agent Bosco? Ein Mord an sogar vier CBI Mitarbeitern und ich bin immer noch auf freien Fuß. Das sollte Ihnen Antwort genug sein. Ihr Vorschlag ist schon fast eine Beleidigung._

_Außerdem wird Agentin Lisbon noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle in unserem Spiel einnehmen._

_Sie sind zu ungeduldig Mr. Jane. Nur keine Hektik. Wir befinden uns immer noch in der Anfangsphase."_

Patrick sah auf einmal, wie sich eine Gestalt von links in sein Gesichtsfeld schob. Der Mann hatte offenbar neben der Glasscheibe an der Wand des Nebenraumes gestanden, sodass ihn Patrick nicht hatte sehen können. Patrick presste den Kiefer zusammen, dass die Zähne schmerzten und ballte in hilfloser Wut die Hände zu Fäusten.

Red John!

Eine schlanke Gestalt in dunkle Jeans und schwarzes Kapuzenshirt gekleidet. Die Kapuze so tief in das Gesicht gezogen, das Patrick nichts erkennen konnte. Das wenige, das er vom Kinn sah, war irgendwie deformiert. Vielleicht war es eine Maske. Die Hände, die Red John nun hob, waren mit schwarzen Lederhandschuhen bedeckt.

Ein eisiger Schauder rann Patrick über den Rücken, als er das Messer erblickte, das Red John in der Hand hielt. Der Mann wandte ihm das verdeckte Gesicht zu und Patrick konnte erkennen, wie er ihm zunickte. Der Hass schnürte Patrick die Kehle zu.

_"Und nun, Mr. Jane, läuten wir den gemütlichen Teil des Abends ein. Ich habe vor eine für mich sicherlich vergnügliche Zeit mit Agentin Lisbon verbringen. Da ich jedoch Ihre sensible Natur kenne, Mr. Jane, werde ich Sie mit den einzelnen Details weitestgehend verschonen."_

"Was...?", stottere Patrick erschrocken. Ein leises Summen lenkte seinen Aufmerksamkeit für Sekunden von Red John ab. Die bewegliche Wand, die vor wenigen Minuten runter gefahren war, begann sich wieder zu heben.

Immer mehr wurde das Sichtfeld eingegrenzt, verschwand Red John, das Bett und schließlich das rote Smiley hinter hochfahrenden Wand. Dunkelheit begann sich wieder auszubreiten.

"Was soll das?", schrie Patrick und stemmte sich vollständig auf die Beine.

_"Keine Angst, Mr. Jane. Ich werde Sie nicht gänzlich ausschließen. Sie werden uns nicht sehen, doch glauben Sie mir, das was ich Ihnen hier und jetzt biete, ist besser als jede Show, die Sie jemals abgeliefert haben. Denn die Fantasie der Menschen schlägt die Realität um Längen. Sie werden mir sicherlich schon nach kurzer Zeit, ohne jeden Zweifel, zustimmen."_

"Mein Gott", murmelte Patrick erschüttert, als ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst wurde, was Red John vorhatte.

_"Teresa... meine Liebe... wach auf. Wir wollen uns nun ein wenig... unterhalten... Teresa..."_

Es war dunkel in Patrick's Gefängnis, doch die größte Folter war, dass er hören konnte, was im Nebenraum passiert.

"Was... Was ist passiert...?", hörte Patrick die schwache Stimme von Teresa, die augenblicklich von einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen begleitet wurde.

_"Du bist bei mir, Teresa… Ich glaube nicht, das ich mich noch großartig vorstellen muss, du erinnerst dich doch, oder?"_

"Nicht antworten, Teresa", schrie Patrick laut auf. "Nichts sagen, egal, was du sagst, er wird es gegen dich verwenden."

"Red John...", der Name war nur ein Hauch, doch Patrick konnte Teresas Antwort genau hören.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Verbindung nun einseitig geschaltet war. Patrick konnte hören, was im Nebenraum gesprochen wurde, doch seine Worte, egal wie laut er sie schrie, blieben hier in seinem Gefängnis. Teresa ahnte noch nicht einmal, dass er ihr so nah war. Er konnte ihr noch nicht einmal mit dem Wissen, das sie nicht alleine war Trost spenden.

Dann hörte er den Schrei!

Er traf Patrick wie ein Messer, das ihm in den Leib gerammt worden war. Und es blieb nicht dabei...

Was er in den folgenden Minuten oder Stunden, er hatte alles Zeitgefühl verloren, mit anhören musste, war das Schlimmste, was er in seinem Leben, außer dem Verlust seiner Familie erleben musste. Schließlich brach Patrick zusammen, seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr. Abwechselnd verfluchte er Red John und flehte ihn danach an aufzuhören. Er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch das kam ihm wie ein Verrat an der Frau vor, die dort drüben wegen ihm litt.

Wegen ihm ganz allein. Alles war seine Schuld. Alles...

Tränen rannen Patrick aus den Augen, seine Kehle fühlte sich von seinem Schreien rau an. Die Finger klebrig, vom dem Blut, was an seinen Handgelenken heruntergeronnen war. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihm das Metall die Haut erneut aufgerissen hatte. Er lag auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt, wie ein Fötus. Doch er konnte der Folter nicht entgehen.

Plötzlich war es still!

Patrick merkte es erst gar nicht, weil sein eigener Atem, wie ein lautes Keuchen zu hören war. Stille!

Er war zu schwach, dass er den Kopf heben konnte. "Du verfluchter Mistkerl...", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. "Red John…!", rief er lauter, doch nur die Stille umgab ihn. Was war dort drüben passiert? Lebte Teresa noch, oder...?

Patrick wollte es nicht, doch die Bilder waren einfach in ihm. Alle die Bilder von den Morden, die Red John verübt hatte, liefen wie ein Film in seinem Kopf ab. Und diesmal hatten alle Opfer das Gesicht der CBI-Agentin. Er musste wissen, ob sie noch lebte. Er musste es wissen. Egal, was für ein Albtraum ihn dort drüben erwartete. Er musste hier heraus.

Schwerfällig stemmte Patrick sich hoch und setzte sich hin. Dann zog er sein Hemd aus der Hose und wischte vorsichtig das Blut von seinen Händen ab. Fast hätte er gelacht, weil ihm der Gedanke kam, es wäre bestimmt praktisch Reinigungstücher für solche Gelegenheiten dabei zu haben. Waren diese Gedanken Ausdruck für seinen Wahnsinn, dem er nun endgültig verfallen war, oder war es einfach nur Stress?

Und das er unter Stress stand, dass war keine Frage.

Dann tastete er die Handschellen ab. Das hatte er schon am Anfang getan, doch nun ließ er sich noch mehr Zeit damit. Patrick schob alle anderen Gedanken weg. Er schloss die Sorge um Teresa tief in seinem Inneren ein. Es zählte nur der nächste Schritt. Er durfte sich nicht erlauben nur einen Gedanken an Teresa's möglichen Tod zu haben.

Jede Unebenheit wurde wieder und wieder abgefahren. Bald konnte er genau sagen, wie viele Kratzer jede Seite aufwies, und wann seine Finger sie auf ihrer Erkundungstour wieder streiften. Doch das was Patrick zu finden erhoffte, gab es nicht. Es gab keinen Trick um diese Dinger loszuwerden. Dafür bräuchte er einen Schlüssel, oder zumindest so etwas Ähnliches.

Tief atmete er ein, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. _Probleme sind Lösungen in Arbeitskleidung. _Wie eine seltsame Ironie ging dieser Spruch ihm durch den Kopf und ließ ihn fast hysterisch auflachen.

Moment...Kleidung!... Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen und obwohl es trotzdem dunkel um ihn blieb, war ihm, als ob ein Licht aufgegangen war. Patrick hob die Hände und tastete nach seiner Weste. Seine Finger blieben auf der kleinen Außentasche der Weste liegen.

"Bitte...", flüstere Patrick ein Stoßgebet. Dann glitten seine Finger hinein. Fast hätte er laut aufgejubelt, als seine Finger zuerst Papier und dann das kühle Metall einer Büroklammer berührten. Die Büroklammer, mit der die Nachricht von Red John an dem Buch gefestigt gewesen war. Er hatte sie eingesteckt und vergessen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog Patrick die Büroklammer heraus. Wieder schloss er die Augen zur besseren Konzentration. Vorsichtig begannen seine Finger aus dem dünnen Drahtgeflecht einen kleinen Dietrich zu formen. Als Patrick fertig war, schob er ihn bedächtig in das Loch der Handschellen. Er drehte ihn, doch das erhoffte Klicken war nicht zu hören. Wieder und wieder versuchte er es. Zog den Dietrich wieder heraus, setzte ihn neu an. Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn und rann langsam an seinen Wangen herab.

Patrick hielt inne. Das Drehen des provisorischen Schlüssels fühlte sich plötzlich anders als die Male vorher an. Ein Widerstand war zu spüren. Patrick drehte weiter und der Widerstand erhöhte sich, bis er in einem leisen Klicken wich.

Der Mann hielt den Atem an, als er den Dietrich wieder heraus zog, ihn in die Westentasche steckte und mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig nach dem Metallring der Fessel griff. Ein leichter Ruck und er sprang auf. Patrick konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er war frei.

Schnell zog er die Handschelle durch die Kette. Zwar hing nun an seinem rechten Handgelenk der zweite Ring der Handschelle, doch das würde ihn nicht großartig stören.

Mit einem Ruck stemmte Patrick sich auf die Beine. Vorsichtig bewegte Patrick sich vorwärts. Schließlich spürte er unter seinen Fingerspitzen die Wand. Er tastete sich weiter, bis er die Tür fühlte. Den Griff zu finden war eine Kleinigkeit. Ein runder Drehknauf wurde von seiner Hand umschlossen. Als Patrick ihn probehalber bewegte, stellte er fest, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Kein Wunder. Red John wähnte ihn in sicherer Verwahrung.

Lauschend legte Patrick das Ohr an die Tür, doch von draußen drang kein Laut zu ihm. Er öffnete behutsam die Tür. Helles Licht flutete durch den entstehenden Spalt und ließ ihn blinzeln. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann hatten sich seine Augen umgestellt und er erkannte einen schmalen Flur. Sah nach rechts und links, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Patrick schlüpfte aus der Tür und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Die Glasscheibe hatte sich von der Tür aus gesehen Rechts befunden. Also musste er sich jetzt nach links wenden, um zu dem Raum zu gelangen, wo sich Teresa befand. Lautlos schlich er vorwärts. Die Tür war geschlossen.

Er zögerte sie zu öffnen. Es war wohl sein Schicksal, dass sich hinter geschlossenen Türen seine Albträume verbargen. Es blieb keine Zeit. Also griff Patrick nach der Klinke und drückte sie herunter.

Rasch öffnete Patrick die Tür einen Spalt und schlüpfte hinein. Dabei vermied er es krampfhaft einen Blick in das Innere des Zimmers zu werfen. Er hatte Angst, dass er dann einfach rückwärts zurückgezuckt wäre. Gleichzeitig war er sich bewusst, was er für ein Risiko einging. Red John konnte sich durchaus noch hier befinden. Doch Patrick hoffte darauf, dass diesmal das Glück auf seiner Seite war.

Patrick stemmte beide Hände von innen gegen die Tür, und verharrte schwer atmend in dieser Position. Nichts passierte. Kein Laut war zu hören. Dann löste er sich und drehte sich langsam herum. Das Bett kam in sein Sichtfeld und er stöhnte gequält auf.

Die weiße Bluse zerrissen, die helle Haut... rot gefärbt von Blut. Es schien kein Leben mehr in ihr zu sein...

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 6**

Wie gesagt der Part von Red John fiel mir erschreckend leicht. Ich hoffe nicht, dass dies die ersten Anzeichen dafür sind, dass ich psychologische Hilfe brauchte. In jedem Fall kann das warten, denn das nächste Kapitel mit Sicherheit.

Auf der „**Flucht**" versucht Patrick alles um Teresa's Leben zu retten. Auch wenn es bedeutet, das er dabei zurückbleibt.

Dieses Kapitel war auch das letzte, das in diesem Jahr online gestellt wurde. Es geht nächstes Jahr weiter. Und wer so nett ist, mir ein kleines Review zu interlassen, dem sage ich persönlich Bescheid, wenn das neue Kapitel online geht. ( Keine Erpressung, nein, nur ein kleiner „Review-Verstärker" -_O")

Auf diesem Weg wünsche ich euch allen schon mal ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr.

Bei allen Lesern, den stillen „Schwarzlesern" und natürlich den leider nur wenigen Reviewschreibern, möchte ich mich herzlich bedanken, dass meine Geschichte es wert war von euch gelesen und bewertet zu werden.

Fühlt euch alle ganz heftig geknuddelt.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	7. Auf der Flucht

Ein frohes neues Jahr!

Ich wünsche euch allen, dass eure guten Vorsätze länger halten, als die meinen(sich verlegen am Kopf kratz) Denn die waren nach dem Ausklingen des Katers, schon fast wieder vergessen.

Ein neues Jahr und wir legen gleich wieder mit Action los. Das letzte Mal verließen wir Patrick und Teresa in einer recht dramatischen Situation. Red John hat die CBI-Agentin in sein fieses Spiel mit Patrick hineingezogen. Er hat Jane in eine Falle gelockt. Allerdings hat er den eigenwilligen blondhaarigen Mann auch gewaltig unterschätzt.

Patrick setzt alles daran Teresa zu retten. Also lasst euch überraschen, ob ihm das gelingt.

Viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel in 2011...

* * *

_In dem Augenblick aber, wo uns alles verloren scheint, erreicht uns zuweilen die Stimme, die uns retten kann; man hat an alle Pforten geklopft, die auf gar nichts führen, vor der einzigen aber, durch die man eintreten kann, und die man vergeblich hundert Jahre lang hätte suchen können, steht man, ohne es zu wissen, und sie tut sich auf._

_Marcel Proust, Auf der Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit. Bde. 1-3_

* * *

**Flucht**

_Freitag 6. September; ?:? Uhr, Farm der McMurphys_

Es war Lisbon, kein Zweifel. Ihre Bluse war zerrissen und auf ihrem gesamten bloßgelegten Körper waren mehrere Schnitte zu erkennen. Blut tränkte den Stoff und war seitlich auf das Bett gelaufen. Einige Blutspritzer hatten sich sogar auf der bleichen Haut ihrer Wangen verteilt.

Gequält schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Schmerzhaft.

Erneut zwang Patrick sich seinen Blick auf das Bett zu richten. Er hielt den Atem an... konnte das sein, oder spielten ihm seine Augen einen Streich? Der Brustkorb von Teresa hob und senkte sich in raschen, flachen Atemzügen. Sie war nicht tot! Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und ließ seine Knie weich werden. Für einen kurzen Moment musste er sich an der Tür abstützen. Dann riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und huschte auf das Bett zu.

~Mein Gott!~, dachte Patrick erschüttert, als er die Wunden vom Nahen sah, die Red John Teresa zugefügt hatte. Sie waren schrecklich und Teresa musste ungeheure Schmerzen ausgehalten haben, doch schienen ihm die Verletzungen nicht allzu tief oder gar lebensbedrohlich. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Jedoch sickerte ständig ein Rinnsal aus den Einschnitten. Die Agentin musste so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus.

Red John hatte es offenbar darauf angelegt Teresa größtmögliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, um auch ihn, Patrick, im Nebenzimmer leiden zu lassen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte den Tod verdient, in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise.

Sachte legte Patrick ihr die Hand auf den Mund.

Erschrocken öffnete Teresa die Augen und seine Hand erstickte ihren erschreckten Aufschrei.

"Leise", zischte er und nahm die Hand weg, als er das Erkennen in ihren Augen aufblitzen sah.

"Mein Gott, was bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Irgendwie wusste ich, das du mich finden würdest", stieß Teresa erleichtertet aus. Ihre Stimme war schwach, aber dennoch konnte Patrick einen ungebrochenen Willen dahinter erkennen. Sie war immer noch seine Lisbon. Red John hatte es nicht geschafft Teresa zu zerbrechen.

Die CBI-Agentin biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Schmerzen waren gerade erst zu einem halbwegs ertragbaren Pochen herabgesunken und nun loderten sie wieder in der alten Stärke auf. Doch das war ein fast geringer Preis dafür, dass sie Patrick hier sah. Sie hatte schon mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und nun kam die Hoffnung wieder auf. Er hatte sie gefunden. Als Red John sie entführte und die Grundzüge seines Plans ihr mitgeteilt hatte, da hatte Teresa fest daran geglaubt, das Patrick es schaffen würde, sie zu finden. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, die dagegen sprachen. Allerdings bedeutete das nun gleichzeitig, dass Patrick Red John gefunden hatte und damit würde er auch versuchen seine Rache zu bekommen.

"Es wird alles gut. Ich bring dich hier heraus. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte Patrick und beugte sich über sie um die Fesseln der linken Hand zu lösen. Er schleudert einfach die Stricke zur Seite."Und dann werde ich diesen Kerl finden und ihn für alle Zeit unschädlich machen."

"Nein, wirst du nicht", zischte Teresa und neue Angst schoss in ihr hoch. Diesmal nicht um sich selbst."Er wird dich umbringen."

"Nein, das wird er nicht schaffen. Ich werde ihn töten", erwiderte Patrick grimmig und widmete sich wieder der Fesselung von Teresas rechter Hand."Er muss für seine Taten büssen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue."

"Dann gewinnt er. Du hast nicht alles verloren, du hast deine Menschlichkeit. Doch wenn du ihn aus Rache umbringst, dann wirst du wie er. Dann hat er wirklich gewonnen. Dann bleibt nichts mehr von dir übrig", Teresa versuchte sich aufzurichten und erstarrte als die Schmerzen stärker wurden. Mit einem Stöhnen sackte sie zurück.

"Red John hat mir bereits alles genommen, dann macht dieser letzte Rest auch nichts mehr", erwiderte Patrick starrsinnig und löste die letzte Fessel. Dann half er der verletzen Agentin sich aufzurichten.

Teresa legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und suchte seinen Blick. Patrick war wie erstarrt. Fest fixierte Teresa seine blauen Augen."Gibt es wirklich gar nichts mehr auf dieser Welt, dass es wert für dich wäre weiterzuleben?", fragte sie mit leiser verzweifelter Stimme.

Patrick sah auf die schmale Hand, die auf seinem Unterarm lag. Er spürte die Wärme, die durch den Stoff seines Hemdes auf seine Haut sickerte. Diese lebendige Wärme. Wie lange hatte er so etwas nicht mehr gespürt? Wie lange war er schon in seiner eisigen, einsamen Welt gefangen?

Patrick's Blick wanderte ihren Arm hoch und blieb schließlich in ihrem Gesicht hängen. Er versank in dem Blick dieser grünen weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er konnte so viele Gefühle in ihnen sehen. Gefühle, die Teresa normalerweise immer fest unter Kontrolle hielt. Hart schluckte Patrick und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch nicht ein Wort verließ seine Kehle. So viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf.

Irgendwie veränderte sich gerade alles.

"Verdammt!", stieß Patrick aus. Es war keine Zeit, sich mit so etwas aufzuhalten. Lisbon... er konnte sie nicht hilflos zurücklassen und seiner Rache nachjagen. Er durfte nicht riskieren, das Red John sie hier noch vorfand. Er musste sie zuerst in Sicherheit bringen.

"Komm", ohne viele Umstände schob Patrick seine Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie hoch.

"Was tust du da, zum Teufel? Lass mich runter", fauchte Teresa empört, als er mit ihr die Tür ansteuerte.

"Keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Mach diese gottverdammte Tür auf", knurrte Patrick. Sein Herz raste wieder. Er war Red John so nah. Er durfte diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen.

So rasch wie es ging, folgte Patrick dem Gang in der Hoffnung, das er nach draußen führen würde. Patrick spürte kaum das Gewicht von Lisbon auf seinen Armen. Fest drückte er ihren zierlichen Körper an sich. Mit seiner kostbaren Fracht erreichte er eine dicke Holztür.

Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab und griff nach der Klinke. Ohne Mühe ließ sie sich niederdrücken, und als er sie öffnete, stand er unvermittelt auf einer hölzernen Veranda. Im Osten schob sich gerade die Sonne über den Horizont und tauchte die Landschaft in das erste Morgenlicht.

Vor ihm breiteten sich taufeuchte Wiesen aus und knorrige Obstbäume ragten in den Himmel.

"Mein Gott, wir sind draußen", murmelte Patrick erleichtert, drehte sich um und nahm Teresa erneut auf den Arm. Er lief mit ihr die Stufen herunter und sah sich hektisch um. Nicht weit von Haus entfernt stand ein brauner Chrysler.

Patrick steuerte auf ihn zu. Dabei sah er sich immer wieder rum, doch von seinem Erzfeind war weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihre Flucht so glatt laufen sollte?

Er erreichte den Wagen und setzte Teresa an der Fahrerseite ab. Erschöpft und von Schmerzen gepeinigt, stützte sich die Agentin am Autodach ab, während Patrick die Fahrertür öffnete und ins Innere lugte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als der den Autoschlüssel in der Zündung stecken sah. Patrick öffnete die Hintertür und sah ins Innere. Die Decke, die dort lag, hob er an, doch auch darunter verbarg sich keine unangenehme Überraschung. Mit wenigen Schritten überwand er die Distanz zum Kofferraum, vorsichtig drückte er den Öffnungsknopf und war in Erwartung, das Red John wie ein Kastenteufel aus dem Innenraum ihm entgegen sprang, doch nichts geschah. Und als er die Kofferraumhaube anhob, starrte ihn nur gähnende Leere an.

Vorsichtig, ohne große Geräusche zu machen, drückte Patrick den Deckel wieder ins Schloss. Dann kehrte er zu Lisbon zurück."Schnell, setz dich rein und fahr los. Fahr, bis du zur nächsten Tankstelle oder in einen Ort kommst. Dann bist du in Sicherheit. Ich weiß, dass du das schaffen kannst."

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte Lisbon ängstlich."Du kommst doch mit, oder?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Patrick den Kopf."Nein. Ich werde nicht mitkommen und das weißt du auch. Los, mach schon..."

"Verdammt, Patrick, ich bin dein Boss. Ich befehle es dir und du weiß genau, das ich es allein nicht schaffe", bat Teresa. Sie spürte, wie er ihr entglitt und sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn vollständig und endgültig verlieren würde, wenn sie ihn hier zurückließ. Verlieren auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Patrick sah sie an. Es schien ihm, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal richtig ansah. Das sanfte rötliche Licht der Morgensonne beschien ihr zartes Gesicht und zauberte helle Reflexe auf ihr dunkles Haar. Sein Herz krampfte sich für einen Augenblick im Ansturm der Gefühle, die ihn wie eine Welle überfluteten, schmerzhaft zusammen. Dann umfasste er auf einmal mit beiden Händen Teresa's Wangen und in der nächsten Sekunde presste er schon seine Lippen auf ihre.

Nur Sekunden später löste er sich mit einem Ruck wieder von ihr. Zärtlich strichen seine Daumen kurz über ihre Haut, dann packte Patrick sie an den Schultern und schob sie kurzerhand in den Wagen hinein.

Teresa wehrte sich nicht. Sie stand wie unter einer Art von Schock.

"Fahr..", drängte Patrick und schlug die Tür zu.

Wie in Trance griff Teresa nach dem Zündschlüssel und drehte ihn um. Mit einem dumpfen Dröhnend erwachte der Motor zum Leben. Sie legte den Gang ein und fuhr los. Erleichtert sah Patrick wie sich der Chrysler in Bewegung setzte und sich langsam, aber stetig, entfernte. Staubwolken stoben in die Luft. Als Patrick in der Bewegung einfror.

Er war nicht mehr allein.

"_Was für ein schöner Abschied_." Die sanfte Stimme erklang genau in seinem Rücken. "Wie lange stehen Sie schon da?", fragte Patrick Jane mit unbewegter Stimme, der man keinerlei Emotionen anhören konnte.

"_Lange genug, um festzustellen, dass meine Entscheidung Agentin Lisbon zu einem Teil unseres Spiels zu machen, eine wahrhaft Gute war. Allerdings war mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, wie gut. Sie lieben sie wohl, oder Mr. Jane?"_

Patrick schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nur keinen Angriffspunkt, keine Schwäche, keine Angst zeigen, denn das waren die Drogen nach denen Red John gierte."Nein.. aber das war die beste Methode sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Sie wissen nicht, wie stur diese Frau sein kann."

"_Oh.. Und Sie glauben, dass ich Ihnen DAS abnehme?"_

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern und war sich gleichzeitig bewusst, dass mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit die Mündung einer Pistole auf seinen Rücken zeigte."Es ist unerheblich, was ich annehme, oder was Sie glauben. Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, denn ich werde Sie heute töten."

Ein Lachen war die Antwort. Leise sanft und doch jagte es Patrick einen eisigen Schauder über den Rücken. _"Das glaube ich hingegen weniger. Was denken Sie denn, was ich hier in der Hand halte? Etwa einen Straußen Rosen? __Nein, Mr. Jane. _

_Ich hätte mir für unser Zusammensein wirklich etwas mehr Zeit gewünscht. Doch so wie es aussieht, habe ich Sie unterschätzt. Und nun glaube ich, dass Sie derjenige sein werden, der heute sterben wird._

_Dabei wird dieser Schritt nicht einfach für Sie werden, denn ich gedenke Ihnen dieselbe intensive und ausgiebige Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen, wie ihrer heißgeliebten Frau. Das mit dem Nagellack aus Blut werde ich jedoch weglassen. Da fällt mir bestimmt noch etwas Besseres ein. Immerhin hatte ich ein wenig Zeit mit der liebenswerten Miss Lisbon zu üben._

_Sagen Sie, vermissen Sie ihre Frau denn immer noch, oder haben Sie sie inzwischen durch Lisbon einfach ersetzt?"_

Wut, heiß wie Lava, rann durch Patrick's Adern und ließ ihn die Hände ballen. Schmerzhaft schnitten seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen. Doch gleichzeitig erdete ihn dieser Schmerz und machte seine Gedanken auf eine nie gekannte Weise klar."Sie verdammter Mistkerl", knurrte er wütend.

Das leise Klacken verriet das Spannen des Sicherungshahns. "_Es wird nicht wehtun. Zumindest nicht sehr viel, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Und es wird Sie auch nicht das Leben kosten. Entspannen Sie sich, Mr. Jane. Dann wird es einfacher für Sie."_

**PENG!**

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 7**

CLIFFHANGER!

HA... Ich wette eine leicht diabolische Ader werdet ihr mir nach DIESEM Ende nicht absprechen. Oder? Es ist wahrlich ein „**ungleiches Duell**" in das sich Patrick da mit Red John verstrickt.

In zwei Wochen werdet ihr sehen, wie sich unser blondhaariger Berater des CBI schlägt.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	8. Ungleiches Duell

Hallöchen,

es geht weiter.

Vielleicht haben manche von euch gedacht, dass der Schuss am Ende des letzten Kapitels die Ankunft des restlichen Teams und damit die Rettung angekündigt hat, doch leider war das nicht der Fall.

Red John hat geschossen und sein Ziel war Patrick Jane. Allerdings wollte er ihn nicht töten. Er wollte ihn nur bewegungsunfähig schießen, damit er seinen teuflischen Plan weiterführen konnte.

Doch unser CBI-Berater hat nicht vor Red John gewinnen zu lassen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

_Ihr habt gehört, dass gesagt worden ist: Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn! Ich aber sage euch: Leistet dem, der euch etwas Böses antut, keinen Widerstand, sondern wenn dich jemand auf die rechte Wange schlägt, dann halte ihm auch die andere hin. _

_Will jemand mit dir rechten und dir deinen Rock nehmen, dann lass ihm auch den Mantel. Nötigt dich jemand, eine Meile weit mitzugehen, dann geh zwei mit ihm. Wer dich bittet, dem gib; wer von dir borgen will, den weise nicht ab._

_Mt 5,38-48_

* * *

**Ungleiches Duell**

Wie in Trance lenkte Teresa den Wagen vorwärts. Sie spürte immer noch das leichte Kribbeln des Kusses auf ihren Lippen, und auf ihren Wangen wo Patrick sie so sanft gestreichelt hatte.

Das erste Schlagloch, das sie durch ihre Unaufmerksamkeit voll mitnahm, brachte jedoch den Schmerz mit aller Macht zurück. Tränen schossen ihr aus den Augen, und ihre Hände krallten sich mit solcher Kraft um das Lenkrad, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen. Stöhnend zog sie scharf die Luft ein.

Zögernd warf Teresa einen Blick auf ihre Körpermitte und wandte dann schnell die Augen wieder nach vorne. Der Anblick hatte eine Welle der Übelkeit in ihr hochgespült. Blut; wohin man auch sah. Es hatte ihre Hose schon durchtränkt und fiel mit leisen Tropfen auf den Fußmatten des Wagens.

Wie lange konnte sie noch gegen die Wellen der drohenden Ohnmacht ankämpfen?

Patrick… wenn dieser Vollidiot nicht so dickköpfig gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie zusammen fliehen können. Sie würden Red John finden. Irgendwie und irgendwann. Er war es nicht wert einen solchen Preis zu bezahlen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihren eigensinnigen Berater überhaupt lebend wiedersehen würde. Sie musste es einfach schaffen und Hilfe holen.

Unwillkürlich drückte Teresa das Gaspedal weiter durch. Der Wagen beschleunigte. Hart schüttelten die Bodenunebenheiten die Karosse durch. Jeder Schlag hallte wie ein schmerzhaftes Echo in ihrem Körper. Manchmal konnte sie einen lauten Aufschrei einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Wie weit war es noch?

Ihr Blick begann zu verschwimmen. Die staubige Straße wurde undeutlich. Die ganze Welt versank langsam, aber unaufhaltsam, in einem trüben Schleier. "Nicht... bitte nicht", flüsterte Teresa verzweifelt. "Bitte halte noch ein wenig durch... nur noch ein wenig..."

* * *

Mike Kent war Trucker seit zwanzig Jahren und das mit Leib und Seele. Noch nie hatte er einen Unfall gehabt und war verdammt stolz darauf. Auch bei dieser Tour rechnete er nicht mit Schwierigkeiten. Seine Zugmaschine war frisch überholt und die Firma für die er fuhr, war eine der führenden. Zwar war es ein harter Job, doch er wurde gut bezahlt. Ein rascher Blick zur Uhr zeigte, dass er noch gut zwei Stunden bis zum Zielort hatte. Die 40 Tonnen hinter ihm machten ihm keinen Kummer. Alles Routine.

Mike nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Coladose und streckte die Hand aus, um sie in die Ablage zu stellen, als sich plötzlich alles änderte. Von links brach ein Wagen auf die Fahrbahn. Einfach aus dem Nichts. Er preschte über den Asphalt und seine Schnauze bohrte sich mit Schwung in die rechte Böschung der Straße. Mit heulendem Motor blieb er stehen.

Mike verschluckte sich und ihm fiel prompt die Getränkedose aus den Händen, als er mit beiden Händen in das Lenkrad griff. Wie in Zeitlupe rann alles vor seinen Augen ab. Ihm war klar, dass ein 40 Tonner nicht so einfach einem stehenden Hindernis ausweichen konnte. Nicht bei der Geschwindigkeit. Seine Hand hämmerte auf die Hupe, doch der braune Chrysler stand wie eine Mauer.

"Heilige Scheiße!", schrie Mike und stemmte sich mit beiden Füßen auf die Bremse. Metall kreischte auf und er spürte deutlich, wie der schwere Sattelauflieger begann gnadenlos nach vorne zu schieben. Er würde den Wagen rammen und was dann mit dem Fahrer passierte, dass wollte er sich nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Alpträumen ausmalen.

Mike kurbelte am Lenkrad, soviel wie er es wagte, gleichzeitig ging er ein wenig von der Bremse. Der Truck zog gerade und ließ sich widerwillig, doch ein wenig nach links ziehen.

~Es reicht nicht... mein Gott, es reicht nicht~, hämmerte es in Mikes Gedanken. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und erhöhte erneut den Druck der Bremsen.

Dann war er heran.

Das Heck des Chrysler wurde mit der Schnauze des Trucks erwischt und herumgedrückt. Das Kreischen des gequälten und sich verformenden Metalls hallte durch die gesamte Fahrerkabine und klingelte in Mikes Ohren.

Dann… nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit kam der Truck zum Stillstand.

Erleichtert amtete Mike aus und lehnte sich für einen kurz Moment mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und erwachte in hektische Aktivität. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er das Funkgerät. Rasch schaltete er auf die Frequenz, wo man die Polizei erreichen konnte..."Hey Leute, ich brauche Hilfe. Auf der Interstate nach Norden gab es einen Unfall."

Prompt meldete sich auch schon jemand, der mit ruhiger Stimme sprach. "Alles gut. Wie ist Ihr Name? Was ist passiert?"

"Mike Kent und eben gab es einen Unfall. Keine Ahnung wie viele Verletze, aber wir brauchen hier sofort einen Notarzt und die Polizei. Schnell…"

"Gut, ich habe Ihren Standpunkt. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Wir schicken Ihnen so schnell wie möglich Hilfe. Bitte sichern Sie die Unfallstelle ab, wenn Sie dazu in der Lage sind und sehen Sie, ob Sie vielleicht jemanden helfen können... und bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe. Hilfe ist unterwegs."

"Die haben gut reden", murmelte Mike und machte sich dann ans Aussteigen. Mit einem Griff angelte er sich das Warndreieck und den erste Hilfekasten hinter dem Sitz hervor. Dann trabte er los.

Etwa vierzig Meter hinter seinem Truck lag nun der demolierte Wagen. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls stand nun die Schnauze genau in die Richtung aus der Mike gekommen war. In der Ferne sah er auch schon den nächsten Wagen herankommen. Er hob die Arme und winkte hektisch, während er weiterlief.

Der Fahrer erkannte, dass hier offenbar etwas nicht stimmte und wurde langsamer. Schließlich kam er zum Stehen. Ein Mann stieg aus und rief. "Was ist passiert? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

"Ja", rief Mike erleichtert ob der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Er blieb stehen und begann das Warndreieck zusammenzusetzen und aufzustellen. In der Zeit kam der Mann näher. Er trug blaue Jeans und einen dunklen Pullover. "Hey... alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

"Ja", erwiderte Mike und richtete sich auf, dann stellte der das Dreieck in Position. "Aber den Wagen da hinten hat's übel erwischt."

"Was ist passiert?"

Während die beiden Männer gemeinsam auf den braunen Chrysler zugingen, erzählte Mike das Geschehene. Sie gingen auf die Fahrerseite und lugten durch das Fenster. Über dem Lenkrad zusammengesunken, sahen sie eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Mike klopfte gegen die Scheibe. "Hey, Miss... Alles in Ordnung?"

"Sie scheint bewusstlos. Los, machen Sie die Tür auf."

Mike griff nach dem Griff und öffnet die Tür. "Hallo?", rief er fragend, doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig griff er nach der Schulter der Frau und zog sie sanft nach hinten. Der zierliche Körper folgte dem Druck und er kippte gegen die Lehne des Autositzes. Schlaff fiel der Kopf zur Seite und Mike stöhnte erschrocken auf. Die gesamte Vorderseite der Frau war blutüberströmt und ihre Kleidung zerrissen.

"Mein Gott, dass ist aber nicht von dem Unfall. Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?"

* * *

Patrick hörte das Klicken und warf sich in derselben Sekunde zu Boden. Der Schuss schmerzte in den Ohren, doch als er zu Boden hechtete, konnte er keinen Treffer spüren. Er wälzte sich herum. Seine Hand griff nach der staubigen Erde, bekam etwas davon in die Finger und schleuderte es in die Richtung in der er den Schützen vermutete.

Der wütende Schrei kam fast gleichzeitig mit dem Schuss auf. Patrick's Herz schlug wie rasend. Das Adrenalin peitschte wie eine Droge durch seine Adern. Er hechtete vorwärts, kam stolperte auf die Beine und rannte los.

Der Schuppen... er musste ihn erreichen. Dort war er in Deckung.

Wieder peitschte ein Schuss.

Der Staub vor Patrick spritzte in die Höhe und unwillkürlich schlug er einen Haken. Keuchend kam sein Atem. Mein Gott, wie lang konnten denn 30 Meter werden? Schon sah er die hölzernen Wände vor sich auftauchen. Die Maserung der ausgebleichten Holzlatten sprang ihm förmlich ins Auge.

Wieder ein Schuss und diesmal spürte er den heftigen Schlag am linken Oberarm.

Patrick fiel vorwärts und kroch mit letzter Kraft weiter hinter die schützende Wand. Für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte er es sich durchzuatmen. Dann sah er nach seinem linken Arm. Ein tiefer Riss war in seinem Hemd zu sehen und schon hatte sich der Stoff rot gefärbt von seinem Blut, das wie ein stetiges Rinnsal aus der Schusswunde sickerte. Ihm wurde leicht über, als er es sah. Und nun kam der Schmerz. Er ließ ihn aufstöhnen und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen.

"_Glauben Sie, dass Sie dort in Sicherheit sind, Mr. Jane... was für Narr wären Sie dann?"_

Die Stimme trieb Patrick wieder auf die Beine. Für einen Moment schwankte er und stützte sich an der Holzwand ab. Er wusste, dass Red John recht hatte. Durch seinen eigenen keuchenden Atem hörte Patrick nicht die näher kommenden Schritte, doch er wusste, dass der Mann ihm unter aller Garantie folgen würde. Red John hatte eine Waffe und er selbst nichts außer seinem Verstand. Und das war in Anbetracht der Situation wohl zu wenig.

Mit taumelnden Schritten rannte Patrick vorwärts. Der Schuppen war eine größere Scheune und nach gut 30 weiteren Metern erreichte Patrick deren Ende. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke, doch konnte er nichts sehen. Dann sah er hinter sich, doch niemand war zu sehen.

Folgte ihm Red John etwa nicht?

Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben. Das hier war eher ein Spiel genannt Katz und Maus. Und wer hier die Maus war, da gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel.

Patrick bog um die Ecke. Vor ihm breiteten sich weite Wiesen aus. Er hatte nun die Wahl. Entweder versuchte er sein Glück in der Flucht über das offene Gelände, doch dann war er ohne jegliche Deckung. Eine wandelnde Zielscheibe für Red John. Am Rande registrierte er wage, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Etwas hatte sich geändert. Vor einigen Wochen wäre ihm das egal gewesen. Hauptsache er hätte Red John unschädlich gemacht. Aber jetzt wollte er überleben.

Patrick wandte den Kopf. Sein Blick glitt an der Rückseite der Scheune entlang. Nur wenige Meter entfernt, entdeckte er eine schmale Tür. Blitzschnell traf er seine Wahl. Er würde sein Glück nicht in einer Flucht suchen. Vielleicht fand sich ja hier etwas, mit dem er Red John ausschalten konnte. Mit der rechten Schulter schob er die Tür auf und huschte ins Innere der Scheune.

Ein graues Halbdunkel empfing ihn und gab Patrick für einen kurzen Moment das trügerische Gefühl von Sicherheit. Rasch schob er den schmalen Holzriegel vor, der für einen wild entschlossen Mann keinerlei großartiges Hindernis darstellen würde, und verriegelte die Tür. Patrick wusste, dass ihm nur wenige Minuten blieben, um zu entscheiden, was er tun wollte. Viele Möglichkeiten gab es hier nicht, dass erkannte er auf einen Blick.

Ein alter Trecker stand dort. Die riesigen Hinterreifen platt und die Vorderräder durch Backsteine ersetzt. Patrick ging tiefer in den Raum. Über ihm waren flatternde Geräusche zu vernehmen und er zuckte zusammen. Als er den Kopf hob, sah er, wie einige Tauben durch eine Öffnung im hölzernen Dach nach draußen flogen. Wie er wünschte er sich es, diesen Tieren nachmachen zu können. Doch er war hier und er musste überleben.

Einige Boxen mit kümmerlichen Strohresten reihten sich links und rechts vom vorderen Eingangstor. Es war geschlossen, aber von außen, denn er konnte keinerlei Riegel im Inneren sehen. Er warf im Vorbeieilen einen Blick in die Boxen, doch befand sich nichts darin, was sich in irgendeiner Form als Waffe eignete.

Gefrustet blieb Patrick stehen und sah sich um. Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp. Sein Blick fiel nach oben.

Dort befand sich eine Plattform, wo sich Stroh und Heuballen stapelten. Eine Holzleiter führte nach oben. An einem Balken hing eine Kette mit einem dicken Karabinerhaken. Wahrscheinlich dazu gedacht, um die Ballen von oben nach unten, oder umgekehrt zu befördern. Eine wage Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf.

So rasch, wie es seine Armwunde zuließ, kletterte er die Leiter empor. Patrick biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen, wenn er den Arm bewegte. So eine Schusswunde tat verteufelt weh, wie er jetzt feststellen musste. Oben angekommen, angelte er nach der Kette und zog sie an sich und dann den Haken nach oben. Dann kauerte er sich neben den breiten Stürzbalken eng an die Heuballen. Er roch den Staub, der sich im Laufe der Jahre abgesetzt hatte, doch selbst nach all der Zeit strömte ihm immer roch der Geruch von Sommer und Weite in die Nase.

Dann wartete er.

Patrick hatte keine Uhr und wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrichen war. Doch schien sich Red John nicht zu beeilen. Jede verstreichende Minute zerrte an Patricks Nerven. Langsam beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag wieder ein wenig. Er lauschte, doch er hörte nichts.

Wer hatte die besseren Nerven, wer konnte mit dieser Situation besser umgehen?

Das alles würde entscheiden, wer aus diesem ungleichen Duell, als Sieger, als Überlebender, hervorgehen würde. Es blieb ihm offenbar noch eine Gandenfrist, bis zur letzten Konfrontation. Patrick holte den provisorischen Dietrich aus seiner Westentasche und entfernte die zweite Handschelle, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch an seinem rechten Handgelenk gebaumelt hatte.

Wieder huschten seine Augen zu der kleinen Tür in der Scheunenwand. Nichts war von Red John zu sehen oder zu hören. Fast sehnte sich Patrick die Fortsetzung ihres ungleichen Duells herbei. Alles war besser, als hier zu warten, was weiter passierte. Red John versuchte ihn mit dieser Verzögerung aus der Fassung zu bringen, versuchte ihn in eine trügerische Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Patrick konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zu Teresa glitten. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie weit genug entfernt war und in Sicherheit. Es war richtig gewesen, sie wegzuschicken. Auch wenn das hier schiefging und er sterben würde, würde sie leben. Und sie würde Red John weiterjagen. An seiner Stelle.

Patrick's Aufmerksamkeit wurde schlagartig wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt. An der Tür wurde gerüttelt. Ein Lachen klang zu ihm hoch, gedämpft durch die Holzwand. Er konnte jedoch sehr genau die Worte hören, die nun gesprochen wurden. "_Oh, Mr. Jane. Was glauben Sie dort in dieser Scheune zu finden? Außer dem Tod? Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen. Wir haben lange genug gespielt und langsam wird mir langweilig_."

Ein Schuss peitschte und ließ Patrick zusammenfahren. Er hasste Waffen. Nie würde er sich daran gewöhnen, allerdings hätte er in diesem Moment vieles dafür getan, um so ein Ding in seinen Fingern halten zu können. So standen die Chancen ziemlich einseitig, und vor allem zu seinem Ungunsten. Wie zu erwarten, hatte der morsche, hölzerne Riegel einer Kugel und einem heftigen Ruck von außen nichts entgegenzusetzen. Mit einem Quietschen schwang die Tür auf und ein Streifen helles Tageslicht fiel hinein. Ein Schatten schob sich hindurch. Und dieser Schatten hatte die Gestalt eines Menschen.

Patrick's Herz schlug schneller. Er atmete ganz flach und seine Hände umkrampften die Kette, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß durch die Haut schimmerten.

* * *

Es hatte wirklich nur kurze Zeit gedauert, bis ein Rettungswagen eingetroffen war. Nur wenig später gefolgt von einem Einsatzwagen des Sheriffs. Mike war unendlich erleichtert die Verantwortung nun in andere Hände abgeben zu können. Er hatte die ganze Zeit an der Seite der verwundeten Frau ausgeharrt. Hatte leise mit ihr gesprochen. Dabei war sie allerdings die ganze Zeit über nicht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. Doch allein die Worte auszusprechen, hatte ihn selbst beruhig.

Dann hatten ihn die Sanitäter beiseite gedrängt und hatten sich um sie gekümmert. Nun lag sie auf einer Bahre, bereit in den Rettungswagen verfrachtet zu werden. Und Mike stand an dem verbeulten Chrysler und stand dem Sheriff Frage und Antwort.

"Sie kam einfach aus dem Feldweg dort geschossen. Ich konnte nichts machen, Sheriff", klagte Mike dem Uniformierten, der sich nun mit gewichtiger Miene vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

"Schon gut, Mister Kent. Sie konnten nicht anders handeln. Die Spuren bestätigen Ihre Angaben. Wir können alle von Glück sagen, dass nicht mehr passiert ist", sagte Sheriff Haper und klappte sein Notizbuch zu. Er hatte die Personalien und die Aussage aufgeschrieben und wollte später dann den Bericht tippen. Doch dazu brauchte er noch die Personalien der Frau. Also nickte er dem Trucker kurz zu und ging in Richtung des Krankenwagens.

Gerade hatten die beiden Sanitäter die Trage angehoben und wollten sie in den Wagen schieben, als Sheriff Haper sie erreichte und aufhielt.

"Einen kurzen Moment, bitte", bat er und warf einen Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht der Frau. Ein seltsames Gefühl des Erkennens überkam ihn auf einmal. "Haben Sie irgendwelche Papiere gefunden?", fragte er. Doch er hatte die starke Vermutung, dass es nicht der Fall sein würde.

Die beiden Sanitäter schüttelten synchron die Köpfe und bestätigten damit die Vermutung. "Sie hatte nichts dabei. Auch im Wagen haben wir nichts gefunden, keine Handtasche oder andere Sachen."

"Warten Sie noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor Sie abfahren", stieß Sheriff Haper hastig aus, wandte sich um und eilte in schnellem Schritt zu seinem Wagen. Er beugte sich durch das Fenster und angelte sich einen Ausdruck vom Beifahrersitz. Es zeigte das Fahndungsbild einer dunkelhaarigen Frau. Einer CBI-Agentin, die dringend gesucht wurde.

"Da soll mich doch der Teufel holen", fluchte er leise. Er rannte nun zu dem Notarztwagen zurück. Mit einem Sprung war er auf der Ladefläche und beugte sich über die Bahre. Kein Zweifel. Seine Augen huschten blitzschnell zwischen dem bleichen Gesicht der Frau auf der Bahre und dem Bild hin und her.

Kein Unterschied. Sheriff Haper hatte gerade die CBI Agentin Teresa Lisbon gefunden.

* * *

Das Team hatten die gesamte Nacht im Büro verbracht. Hatten darauf gewartet, das die Fahndung irgendeinen Erfolg brachte. Hatten mit bangen Blicken die Zeiger der Uhr beobachtet. Und es hatte sich nichts getan. Bald war die 24 Stunden Frist um und von Lisbon und Jane war keine Spur zu finden gewesen.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie förmlich aus ihren Stühlen. Wie hypnotisiert starrten sie auf den Apparat. Schließlich war es Cho, der den Hörer griff und anhob.

"Wo?", war die knappe Frage von Kimball, während er schon mit der rechten Hand nach seiner Jacke angelte. Die Bewegung alarmierte Rigsby und van Pelt. Die beiden traten näher und sahen ihren Kollegen mit wachsender Spannung an.

"Wir sind unterwegs", sagte Cho und warf den Hörer schwungvoll auf die Gabel. Noch bevor irgendeiner ein Wort herausbringen konnte, sagte er. "Sie haben den Boss gefunden."

"Gott sei Dank", seufzte Grace erleichtert auf.

"Sie hatte einen Unfall an der Interstate in Richtung Norden. Inzwischen ist sie auf den Weg ins Memorial Hospital."

"Und Jane?", warf Rigsby fragend ein und griff ebenfalls nach seiner Jacke. Schon waren die drei Agenten dabei aus dem Büro zu laufen, und Cho berichtete weiter. "Kein Spur von ihm. Aber wir fahren sofort zu der Stelle, wo man Lisbon gefunden hat."

"Ich werde ins Krankenhaus fahren und sehen wie es dem Boss geht. Vielleicht kann sie uns irgendetwas sagen, was uns hilft Jane zu finden", sagte Grace während der Aufzug hielt und die Drei einstiegen.

Während Grace mit Vollgas in Richtung Krankenhaus davonfuhr, steuerten Cho und Rigsby so schnell es ging mit Blaulicht und Sirene in Richtung Norden.

* * *

Immer wieder sah Cho auf seine Uhr, während Rigsby den Wagen im Höchsttempo in Richtung Norden jagte. Schon tauchten in der Ferne die rot-blau blinkenden Lichter auf.

"Das war Rekordzeit", sagte Cho anerkennend.

"Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt", meinte Wayne, doch seiner Stimme konnte man die Spannung anhören.

Als sie ankamen, sahen sie nur noch den Streifenwagen und einen riesigen Truck. Vom einen Krankenwagen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wayne parkte den Wagen am Rand der Strasse und beide Agenten stiegen aus. Ihre Ankunft war nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Ein Mann in Sheriffuniform näherte sich ihnen. Sie trafen kurz vor dem Truck zusammen. Der Sheriff blieb stehen, schob sich den Hut in den Nacken und streckte dann seine rechte Hand aus. "Hallo! Ich schätze, sie sind die Beamten vom CBI. Mein Name ist Haper."

"Cho… Rigsby", stellte Wayne sie vor. Sein Blick glitt am dem Laster vorbei und blieb an einem braunen Chrysler hängen.

Der Sheriff war seinem Blick gefolgt. "Sie ahnen es ja schon. Ja… in diesem Wagen wurde Agentin Lisbon gefunden."

Wayne sah, dass das Gesicht des Sheriffs bleich war. "Sie sah nicht gut aus. Hatte schwere Schnittverletzungen. Soviel Blut. Die Sanitäter sagen allerdings, dass sie durchkommen wird."

"Woher kam sie?", fragte Cho und musterte die Umgebung. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was mit seinem Boss passiert war. Das einzig Wichtige war, dass sie am Leben war und es auch bleiben würde. Nun mussten sie sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sie Red John fanden und natürlich auch ihren eigenwilligen Berater. Denn Cho hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass Jane dafür gesorgt hatte, das Lisbon hatte entkommen können. Die Zeit drängte also.

"Von dort aus dem Feldweg, sagt Mr. Kent, der Trucker. Nur gut, dass Kent so ein guter Fahrer ist, ansonsten wäre der Chrysler nur noch Vollschrott."

"Gut. Worauf warten wir dann noch?", meinte Rigsby und klatschte unternehmungslustig in die Hände.

"Was ist befindet sich dort, Sheriff?", fragte Cho.

"Die alte Farm der McMurphys. Schon lange nicht bewohnt. Aber die Familie hat sich nie entschließen können sie zu verkaufen. Soll ich Sie begleiten?"

"Wäre sicher besser. Sie kennen sich da aus", stimmte Cho zu.

Der Sheriff nickte zustimmend. Die drei Männer trennten sich und stiegen wieder in ihre Autos. Wayne startete den Surbuban, ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter und er kurbelte in den Feldweg hinein. Je weiter sie fuhren desto mehr steigerte sich die Spannung. Was würde sie am Ende dieses staubigen Feldweges erwarten?

Cho kurbelte das Beifahrerfenster herunter, trotz des Staubes, der von den Reifen aufgewirbelt wurde. Knapp hinter ihnen fuhr Sheriff Haper. Er hatte es wesentlich schlechter als sie.

In diesem Moment hallte ein heller Knall über die Wiesen.

"War das ein Schuss?", fragte Rigsby und kurbelte den Suburban um einen tiefes Schlagloch herum.

In diesem Moment hallte ein zweiter Knall.

"Darauf kannst du einen lassen", rief Cho. "Los, gib endlich Gas."

"Ich bin mit dem Fuß schon fast durch das Bodenblech. Schneller, und wir riskieren einen Achsbruch", rief Rigsby und beschleunigte trotz allem noch ein wenig. Der Suburban ächzte gequält in den Federn.

"Eine Achterbahnfahrt ist nichts gegen deine Fahrkünste, Rigsby", rief Cho und stützte sich mit der rechten Hand am Wagenhimmel ab, bevor sein Kopf unsanft damit Bekanntschaft machte.

"Da hinten", schrie Rigsby als hinter den Bäumen die Gebäude einer Farm auftauchten.

"Ich hab Augen im Kopf. Los, gib Gas", antwortete Cho mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 8**

Die Kavallerie in Form von Kimball Cho und Wayne Rigsby nähert sich der McMurphy Farm. Doch wie es manchmal ist, richtet die so sehnlichst erwartete Hilfe ein noch ein größeres Durcheinander an.

„**Die Rettung**" läuft nicht ganz planmäßig ab. Also auch wenn der Titel glauben macht, das alles gut wird.

Hey Leute, wir sind hier auf der Farm der McMurphys und wer hat noch nie von Murphy's Gesetz gehört?

_Was schiefgehen kann, dass wird auch schiefgehen._

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	9. Die Rettung

Hallöchen ihr Lieben,

hier kommt das sicher schon sehnlichst erwartete nächste Kapitel. Ich will auch gar keine lange Worte machen, denn ihr wollt bestimmt wissen, wie es weitergeht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

_

* * *

_

_Die Gedanken in schwarz weiß spiegeln sich in der Vergangenheit fand den Frieden als ich ihn ansah und ihm für dich sein Leben nahm_

_Auszug aus dem Lied „Rache" von Unheilig_

* * *

**Die Rettung**

Patrick starrte in die Tiefe, bis seine Augen anfingen zu tränen. Langsam schob sich der Schatten vor und verschmolz dann mit dem Halbdunklen der Scheune. Das leise Knirschen der Schritte auf der festgestampften Erde drang zu ihm hoch.

Schließlich tauchte langsam eine Gestalt unter ihm auf. Der schlanke Körper eines Mannes. Das Gesicht verborgen unter einer dunklen Kapuze und Patrick schätzte, dass Red John auch wieder eine Maske trug.

Die sanfte Stimme drang wieder zu Patrick. _"Sie wissen doch, dass es vorbei ist. Im Grunde bedauere ich fast, dass unser Spiel sich dem Ende zuneigt. Ich habe es genossen. __Sie auch?_

_Vielleicht geben Sie doch zum Ende einen Kommentar zu meinen Werken. Ich habe mir jedes Mal so viel Mühe gegeben. Zumal ich wusste, dass Sie es sein würden, die sie dann beurteilen würden."_

Patrick wusste, dass jedes Wort von Red John darauf abzielte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und trotz dieses Wissens konnte er nicht verhindern, wie seine Hassgefühle langsam aber sicher die Oberhand gewannen.

Schweißtropfen traten ihm auf die Stirn und rannen seitlich an seinen Wangen wie Tränen herab.

Matt glänzte der schwarze Lauf der Pistole in der linken Hand des Mannes. Patrick maß mit leicht zusammengekniffen Augen die Distanzen ab. Nur noch einen Meter vorwärts… noch einen Schritt.

~Los mach schon, du Bastard!~, dachte Patrick und er drückte seine Hände, die die Kette hielten, leicht nach vorne.

Suchend sah sich unten Red John um. "_Eins, zwei Eckstein… alles muss versteckt sein..." _Schließlich blieb er stehen und ein leises Lachen klang hoch zu Patrick. Mit einem Ruck wandte sich der Kopf nach oben und Patrick sah sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde direkt Red John's Blick ausgesetzt. "**Hab dich!"**

Patrick ließ die Kette los. Wie ein huschender Schatten fiel sie in die Tiefe. Genau auf Red John zu.

Der Mann sah den flüchtigen Schatten und es gelang ihm in letzter Sekunde den Kopf aus der direkten Fall Linie zu nehmen. Patrick hörte den Schmerzensschrei, der anzeigte, dass der schwere Karabinerhaken sein Ziel doch nicht gänzlich verfehlt hatte. Red John ließ reflexartig seine Waffe fallen, fasste mit der linken Hand an seinen Kopf und krümmte sich im Schmerz.

"HA!", schrie Patrick triumphierend auf. Allerdings war sein Durst auf Rache damit noch lange nicht gestillt. Er sprang auf die Füße und verdrängte so es ging den Schmerz, der bei dieser unbedachten Bewegung durch seinen Arm schoss.

Von draußen näherte sich ein Dröhnen, das mit jeder Sekunde lauter und lauter wurde.

Patrick lief auf die Leiter zu. Er musste nach unten, solange Red John abgelenkt war. Patrick erreichte die erste Sprosse der Leiter in dem Moment, in dem sich Red John wieder fing. Mit einem taumelnden Schritt erreichte er die Waffe und hob sie mit der rechten Hand auf. Red John hob den Kopf, noch immer lag seine Linke an seiner linken Kopfseite, wo ihn die Kette getroffen hatte, doch seine rechte Hand mit der Waffe schwenkte in Richtung von Patrick.

Der CBI-Berater Mann erstarrte und dann fiel der Schuss.

Patrick stieß sich ab und schoss wie eine Kanonenkugel ins Stroh. Staub und Halme wallten auf. Hustend wühlte er sich aus der Masse. Wieder ein Schuss und der wütende Schrei von Red John.

Patrick spürte wie die Kugel die Holzplanke, die sich neben ihm befand, glatt durchschlug. Ein Holzsplitter ratschte seine rechte Wange auf. Augenblicklich sickerte warmes Blut über seine Wange.

Die Situation eskalierte...

* * *

Zielstrebig lenkte Grace van Pelt lenkte ihre Schritte durch den Eingang in das Memorial Hospital. Patienten, Ärzte und Schwestern huschten an ihr vorbei. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Person am Empfang.

Sie zog ihre Marke. "CBI. Mein Name ist van Pelt. Eine von unseren Agentinnen ist hier eingeliefert worden."

Die junge Frau mit dem schwarzen Pagenkopf nickte, als sie die Unterlagen kontrollierte. "Ja hier. Eine Teresa Lisbon. Sie ist gerade im OP." Sie hob den Kopf und musterte Grace. "Wenn Sie den Gang hier heruntergehen, kommen Sie in einen Warteraum. Ein Arzt wird Sie dann aufsuchen."

"Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Grace und konnte das flaue Gefühl, nicht verdrängen.

"Genaues kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, aber es offenbar nicht lebensgefährlich", beruhigte die Schwester mit einem Lächeln.

Hörbar atmete Grace aus. Dann bedankte sie sich und machte sich auf in den Warteraum. Als sie sich auf einen der hellen Buchenholzstühle niederließ, dachte sie an ihre Kollegen.

Sie zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte Rigsby's Nummer. Deutlich hörte sie das Freizeichen, doch keiner ging dran. Dasselbe, als sie es bei Cho versuchte. Zigmal ließ sie es klingen, doch keine Antwort.

Die Erleichterung, die sie vorhin bei der Nachricht über Lisbon's Zustand verspürt hatte, wandelte sich in Sorge um den Rest des Teams.

* * *

Das Farmhaus lag wie ein trostloser Klotz vor ihnen. Aus der Ferne hatte man es nicht genau erkennen können, doch aus der Nähe sah man, dass es offenbar schon lange Zeit nicht mehr bewohnt und gepflegt worden war.

Rigsby verringerte die Geschwindigkeit und schaltete runter. Der Motor heulte postierend auf, als er mit viel zu hoher Drehzahl in die unteren Gänge gezwungen wurde.

Wieder hallte ein Schuss.

"Das kommt aus der Scheune!", rief Cho.

"Halt dich fest!", schrie Rigsby und ließ den Suburban in eine Kurve schleudern. Das große Scheunentor befand sich auf einmal direkt auf Kurs vor ihnen. Rigsby umklammerte das Lenkrad fester und gab erneut Gas.

"Bist du irre?", rief Cho. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

"Und ob das mein Ernst ist. Halt dich fest."

Cho blieb nichts anders übrig. Er schloss ergeben die Augen, als sie wie eine Rakete auf das Tor zusteuerten.

* * *

"_Nicht schlecht Mr. Jane. Doch vergebens. Ich werde..."_

Mit donnerndem Getöse prallte etwas von außen auf das vordere Scheunentor. Das Holz zersprang wie Glas unter der Gewalt des Einschlags. Splitter, Holzplanken und rostige Stahlnägel schossen wie Gewehrkugeln in das Innere, gefolgt von einem schwarzen röhrenden Monstrum, das sich schnell als ein Wagen entpuppte. Staub wallte auf und nahm alles und jedem die Sicht.

Der Heuboden erzitterte, wie bei einem Erbeben. Die Stützbalken stöhnten und knarrten gepeinigt auf. Patrick rollte sich zusammen und hob die Arme um instinktiv seinen Kopf zu schützen.

"CBI…. Waffen runter…" Hustend und keuchend drangen die Worte durch den Staub. Eine ungeheure Erleichterung überkam Patrick, als er die Stimmen erkannte. Er wollte rufen, sich bemerkbar machen, doch seine Kehle fühlte sich wie ein Reibeisen an. Er bekam kein Wort raus. Er räusperte sich. "Cho... Rigsby..." und schließlich lauter "CHO!... RIGSBY!..."

"Zum Teufel, das ist doch Jane... Jane... Jane, wo sind Sie?"

"Red John... er ist dort unten irgendwo. Los, schnappen Sie sich ihn!", schrie Patrick in die Staubwolken und kroch aus dem Strohhaufen. Er erreichte den Rand des Heubodens und starrte nach unten.

Zwischen den Trümmern des Tores stand der schwarze Suburban des CBI. Rigsby und Cho standen mit gezogenen Waffen neben dem Wagen und begannen nun die Scheune abzusuchen.

"Wo sind Sie, Jane?", rief Wayne und machte einen 90° Schwenk.

"Hier oben. Tarzan's Gefangener", antwortete Patrick und hob winkend die Hand. "Passen Sie auf. Irgendwo muss Red John sein."

"Hier hinten ist eine Tür", rief Cho und machte sich daran dorthin zu laufen.

Ein erneutes Zittern ging durch den Heuboden. Ein leises Knarren und Knistern, was immer schneller und immer lauter wurde. Sich zu einem bedrohlichen Kreischen steigerte.

"Oh nein...", flüsterte Patrick, als die hölzerne Fläche, auf der er lag, sich langsam nach vorne neigte.

"VERDAMMT!", brüllte Rigsby auf, als der schwere Stützbalken einen tiefen Riss bekam und sich wie in Zeitlupe, aber unaufhaltsam, neigte.

Patrick sah, wie der Agent herumwirbelte und in Richtung des zertrümmerten Tores lief. Doch ihm selbst blieb dieser Fluchtweg leider nicht. Er musste hilflos dem Unheil entgegensehen, das ihn erwartete. Hinter Patrick geriet das Stroh ins Rutschen. Er fühlte, wie die Massen sich langsam auf ihn senkten und nach unten und gleichzeitig nach vorne pressten.

Dann ging die Welt in einem lauten Knall unter.

* * *

_Freitag, 6 September 7:30 Uhr Memorial Hospital, Sacramento_

"Sind Sie vom CBI?", fragte eine dunkle, angenehme Stimme.

Grace schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Direkt vor ihr stand mit einem leichten Lächeln ein Arzt. Er hielt einen schmalen Aktenordner in der Hand. Grace sprang auf und stich sich die Jeans glatt. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus, die der Mann mit warmem Griff umfasste. "Ja, bin ich. Mein Name ist van Pelt."

"Ich bin Dr. Parker und habe ihre Kollegin operiert."

"Wie geht es ihr?"

"Sie hat alles gut überstanden. Von dem Unfall hat sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Was das andere allerdings angeht; war das nicht so einfach. Es werden mit hoher wahrscheinlich Narben bleiben. Vielleicht kann eine kosmetische Operation das mildern. Doch das liegt noch in ferner Zukunft. Für jetzt ist nur wichtig, dass Miss Lisbon außer Gefahr ist."

Grace musste hart schlucken. In der Tat mussten sie alle dankbar sein, das Teresa Lisbon noch lebte. Die anderen Frauen, die Red John in die Finger bekommen hatte, hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt. "Was… was waren das für Verletzungen?"

Dr. Parker öffnete die Akte. "Mehrere tiefe Schnittwunden am Bauch und am Oberkörper. Mit einem scharfen Messer mit breiter Kline beigebracht. Sie haben stark geblutet. Das sie sich überhaupt noch bewegen und Auto fahren konnte gleicht einem Wunder."

Grace gelang ein Blick auf die geöffnete Akte und als sie die Bilder sah, lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken. "Unser Boss ist ein Sturkopf. Sie hat einen ungeheuren Willen."

"Und das ist in diesem Fall ein Vorteil für sie", mit einem Lächeln klappte der Arzt die Akte zu. "Sie ist inzwischen auf eine Station gebracht worden."

"Kann ich zu ihr? Wir müssen auch eine Wache auf dem Gang postieren. Derjenige, der sie so zugerichtet hat, ist möglicherweise noch auf freien Fuß."

"Selbstverständlich. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Eine Schwester wird Sie nach oben begleiten."

"Danke, Doktor. Vielen Dank", Grace ergriff die Hand des Arztes und drückte sie.

"Ist mein Job. Wenn Sie etwas tun wollen, dann fassen Sie diesen Verrückten, der Ihrer Kollegin das angetan hat."

"Das werden wir. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Nur wenig später saß Grace neben dem Krankenbett in dem reglos Teresa lag. Ihr dunkles Haar lag wie ein Schleier auf dem weißen Laken. Geräte piepten in ständigem Rhythmus vor sich hin. Zeigten Atmung, Herzschlag.

Behutsam griff Grace nach Teresas Hand. "Ich werde auf Sie aufpassen. Die anderen sind sicher auch bald hier und vielleicht können wir dann sogar die Akte Red John für alle Zeit schließen."

* * *

"Er muss doch irgendwo hier sein. Er hat sich bestimmt nicht in Luft aufgelöst."

"Bist du dir sicher? Immerhin reden wir hier von Jane", kam es trocken mit Chos Stimme.

Leise und gedämpft drangen die Worte an Patricks Ohren. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete er langsam die Augen. Heißer Schrecken durchfuhr ihn, als er im ersten Moment nichts sehen konnte. Die schrecklichen Stunden nachdem er nach einer Explosion blind gewesen war, kamen schlagartig wieder hoch. Doch nach und nach klärte sich sein Blick.

Er befand sich zwischen Trümmern und Stroh. Er lag seitlich und ein schweres Gewicht drückte auf seine Hüften und Beine. Mit einer gewissen Beruhigung bemerkte Patrick, dass er seine Beine, Arme und alle anderen Körperteile fühlen konnte. Zwar jagte jede Bewegung einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Doch Schmerz bedeutete in diesem Fall Leben.

"Ich bin hier!", rief er. Selbst in seinen Ohren klang seine Stimme rau.

"Hast du das gehört?"

"Bin ja nicht taub. Rufen Sie noch einmal, Jane."

"Hier... hier drüben."

Patrick hörte Geräusche und auf einmal begann sich die Masse über ihm zu bewegen. Nach und nach wurde es heller und mit einem Mal spürte er einen frischen Luftzug. Er blinzelte in den hellen Strahl einer Taschenlampe.

"So sieht also ein Piratenschatz aus", hörte er Rigsby. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass Sie Red John haben, dann sofort besser, als ich mich in diesem speziellen Moment fühle", antwortete Patrick. Schweigen war die Antwort und sagte Patrick alles. Eine herbe Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Wieder einmal hatten sie versagt. So nah waren sie Red John noch nie gewesen.

"Nein. Er hat sich in dem Durcheinander hier aus dem Staub gemacht. Keine Spur von ihm zu finden. Allerdings waren Sie uns auch erst mal wichtiger", meinte Cho und hob mit einem Ächzen einen Holzbalken zur Seite.

Die Last, die Patrick zu Boden drückte, wurde weniger und schließlich gelang es ihm sich mit Hilfe der beiden Agenten aus dem Trümmerhaufen zu befreien. Als Patrick sich umblickte, erkannte er, dass er in der Tat wirklich Glück gehabt hatte. Der Heuboden lag als eine einzige Trümmerlandschaft auf dem Boden. Der Tor war überhaupt nicht mehr vorhanden und die gesamte Scheune machte nun den Eindruck als ob der nächste kräftige Windstoß sie wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen lassen würde. Patrick wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

"Sie sind verletzt", bemerkte Cho. "Das sieht mir aber eher wie eine Schusswunde aus."

"Ihren scharfen Augen entgeht nichts. Es ist eine Schusswunde. Ich kann von Glück reden, das Red John offenbar mit einer Pistole nicht so gut umgehen kann, wie mit einem Messer. Außerdem habe ich mir jede erdenkliche Mühe gegeben ein relativ bewegliches Ziel abzugeben", erwiderte Patrick. Ihm verschwamm es leicht vor den Augen. Es musste doch mehr Staub in der Luft liegen, als er dachte.

Zu dritt stiegen sie über die Trümmer und gingen ins Freie. Draußen erwartete sie ein Mann in Sheriffuniform. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und musterte die drei staubigen Gestalten. "Ihr Mörder ist weg. Ich habe noch mal die gesamte Umgebung abgesucht. Aber nichts."

"Er muss aber hier sein. Einen so großen Vorsprung hat der Kerl nicht. Strengen Sie sich mehr an", fauchte Patrick.

"Hey, werden Sie nicht unverschämt. Ich weiß, wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe", erwiderte der Sheriff verärgert.

"Kaum dem Tod entronnen, schafft er es schon in der ersten Minute wieder einen neuen Fan zu gewinnen", murmelte Cho. "Rigsby, kannst du vielleicht irgendwo her einen ersten Hilfekasten organisieren? Ich will die Wunde verbinden."

"Geht klar."

Der Agent machte sich auf den Weg. Nur wenig später kam er mit einem weißen Kasten mit rotem Kreuz drauf zurück. Cho öffnete ihn und holte eine Bandage und Mull heraus. Mit Hilfe von Rigsby riss er den Ärmel von Patricks Hemd entzwei und verband die Wunde.

Patrick stöhnte auf, als die Verbände angezogen wurden. Er lehnte an der Hecktür des Steifenwagens. Die Augen geschlossen und Lippen vor Schmerz zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. "Teresa... wie geht es ihr?", fragte er schließlich leise. Seine Stimme war brüchig und zögernd, als ob er Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

Fast glaubte Rigsby sich verhört zu haben. Auch Cho hielt für einen kurzen Moment in seinem Tun inne. Die beiden tauschten einen raschen Blick aus. Noch nie hatte der blonde Berater ihren gemeinsamen Boss so vertraulich angeredet. Selbst in ihrer Abwesenheit nicht.

"Sie ist gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden", antwortete Cho und nickte zufrieden. Der Verband würde halten, bis ein Arzt ihn sich vornehmen konnte.

"Gut...", murmelte Patrick. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass seine Beine sich langsam in Pudding verwandelten. "Bringen Sie mich zu ihr. Ich... ich habe... habe ihr versprochen, dass alles gut wird..."

Er verstummte und rutschte fast elegant bewusstlos am Wagen in sich zusammen.

Rigsby und Cho gelang es gerade noch ihn aufzufangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam. Gemeinsam verfrachteten sie ihn auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. Als Cho die Tür zuschlug, sagte er nachdenklich. "So hat er noch nie geredet. Was mag da wohl in der Zwischenzeit vorgefallen sein?"

Rigsby zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, das er scih echte Sorgen um den Boss macht. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als er es in normalen Zustand jemals zugeben würde."

* * *

Aus seinem Versteck heraus sah Red John zu wie der Streifenwagen abfuhr. Jedoch von zwei anderen und einem Einsatzteam des CBI förmlich abgelöst wurde, die gerade auf dem Zufahrtsweg erschienen.

Er sah, wie Rigsby und Cho die Leute mit Winken einwiesen.

Es wurde höchste Zeit aus dieser Gegend zu verschwinden. Schade. Es war das erst Mal, das ein Spiel so schief gelaufen war. Dabei hatte er es als Finale geplant. Seinen endgültigen Triumph über Patrick Jane. Dem Mann, der es gewagt hatte ihn öffentlich im Fernsehen als gewöhnlichen Verbrecher darzustellen.

Doch es würde noch weitere Chancen geben. Er war geduldig.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Nur gut, das er wie immer vorgesorgt hatte und sein Gesicht für niemanden zu sehen gewesen war. Weder für diese Agentin, noch für Jane. Auch Fingerabdrücke würde man nirgends finden.

Er war wie ein Geist und wie ein Geist verschwand er nun auch von der McMurphy Farm.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 9**

PUH geschafft. Der erste dramatische Höhepunkt dieser Geschichte ist damit beendet.

Patrick, sowie Teresa haben es geschafft lebendig aus der Gewalt von Red John zu fliehen. Ein herber Schlag für den Serientäter, dem bis jetzt so gut, wie keine Fehler unterlaufen sind.

Das nächste Kapitel erlaubt ein Aufatmen für jedermann. Und Patrick merkt, „**wo das Herz zu Hause ist**"

Liebe Grüße

chaska

PS. Jedes Kommi ist herzlich willkommen .


	10. Wo das Herz zu Hause ist

Hallöchen ihr Lieben,  
zwei Wochen sind schon wieder rum und es geht weiter.

Tja..., es wünschen sich wohl viele ein paar romantische Momente zwischen Patrick und Teresa. Das wird in der Verfassung in der sich Lisbon befindet wohl etwas schwierig, doch ich gebe mir Mühe in diesem und auch im nächsten Kapitel ein wenig romantische Stimmung zu verbreiten.  
Mal sehen ob es mir gelingt.  
Hier also ein relativ entspanntes Kapitel, bevor das Tempo wieder anzieht und wir uns dem nächsten dramatischen Höhepunkt der Story nähern.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

_Die Liebe ist eine angenehme Wunde, ein süßes Gift, eine wohlschmeckende Bitterkeit, __eine fröhliche Maske und ein sanfter Tod._

* * *

**Wo das Herz zu Hause ist**

_Freitag 6. September 12:30; Notaufnahme Memorial Hospital, Sacramento_

"Nun hören Sie schon endlich auf", die genervte Stimme des blonden Mannes zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass ihn die ganze Prozedur auf den Geist ging.

"Sie haben sehr viel Glück gehabt, Mr. Jane. Es ist ein glatter Durchschuss und die Wunde ist sauber. Ein straffer Verband und einige Tage Ruhe, dann sind Sie wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Die anderen Sachen, wie ihre Prellungen, sind zwar schmerzhaft, werden Sie aber auch schon bald nicht mehr allzu stark behindern", Dr. Parker beugte sich mit stoischer Ruhe über den nackten Arm seines Patienten. Routiniert legte er den Verband an, nachdem er mit einem gewissen Genuss die Wunde desinfiziert hatte und damit für kurze Zeit endlich mal Ruhe vor den nörgelnden Kommentaren Patrick Janes bekommen hatte.

"Sie genießen das, nicht wahr?", sagte Jane und musterte den Arzt intensiv.

"Nein, ich genieße nicht den Schmerz, den meine Patienten empfinden, aber ich genieße das Gefühl ihnen helfen zu können" antwortete der Arzt und strich abschließend über den Verband. "Geben Sie sich keine, Mühe Mr. Jane. Ich bin im Analysieren von Krankheiten ebenso gut, wie Sie im Analysieren des Verstandes. In gewisser Weise sind wir Kollegen."

"Pah", grummelte Patrick und bewegte probehalber den Arm. Es tat noch verdammt weh und er verzog das Gesicht. Dazu kam, dass nach seiner heftigen Begegnung mit einem herabstürzenden Heuboden auch der Rest seines Körpers mit blauen Flecken und Prellungen übersät war. "Haben Sie ein paar Schmerztabletten?", fragte er den Arzt.

"Sie werden welche in ihrem Zimmer finden, in das Sie gleich eine Schwester bringen wird. Wir sehen uns dann im Laufe des Nachmittags. Gute Besserung", mit einem abschließenden Nicken entließ der Arzt Patrick.

Eine Schwester schob einen Rollstuhl herein und Patrick setzte sich. Er kannte die Prozedere in einem Krankenhaus nur zu gut. Es wurde hier nicht zugelassen, dass ein angeschossener Patient auf seinen eigenen Beinen durch das Gebäude stiefelte. Die Schwester bekam seine Akte und ein paar Anweisungen vom Arzt. Danach wurde er hinausgeschoben in die endlos scheinenden Gänge des Krankenhauses.

Draußen erwartete sie schon van Pelt. Kaum hatte sie ihn erblickt, sprang sie auf und kam heran. Sie zeigte der Schwester, die protestieren wollte, kurz ihre Marke und beugte sich zu Patrick. Der Mann konnte die Sorge in ihren Augen sehen.

"Mr. Jane. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Nehmen Sie sich meinen Rat zu Herzen, Grace: Legen Sie sich nie mit jemanden an, der eine Waffe auf Sie richtet. So eine Schusswunde ist kein empfehlenswertes Erlebnis", sagte er und mit einem Seitenblick auf die Schwester. "Und die Ärzte haben ihren Spaß daran Sie zu quälen."

Die junge Agentin schüttelte den Kopf. "Seien Sie froh, dass es so glimpflich abgegangen ist."

"Wo ist Lisbon?", fragte Patrick. Zu seiner Beruhigung lächelte Grace. "Sie hat die OP gut überstanden und liegt in einem der Zimmer. Ich war vorhin bei ihr. Sie wird es gut überstehen, sagen die Ärzte."

"Gut, gut", murmelte Patrick Das hörte sich in der Tat nicht schlecht an, doch wollte er es selber sehen. Nein, er _musste_ es selbst sehen. Musste sich selbst ein Bild von ihrem Zustand machen. Er hob den Kopf. "Fahren Sie zu Rigsby und Cho. Vielleicht finden Sie ja eine Spur zu Red John."

Grace zögerte. Natürlich wollte sie helfen, doch hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei die beiden anderen hier allein im Krankenhaus zu lassen. Schließlich aber gab sie nach. "Wenn Sie meinen, dann werde ich das tun."

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Klar, meine ich. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme schon klar."

Grace lächelte zurück. "Oh, um Sie mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Eher um das Personal hier. Sie haben so Ihre ganz eigene Art mit den Menschen umzugehen."

"Eh. Los verschwinden Sie. "

Die junge Agentin nickte ihm kurz zu und drehte sich dann um. Patrick sah ihr nach, wie sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

"Ich werde Sie jetzt auf Ihr Zimmer bringen, Mr. Jane", unterbrach die Schwester seine Gedanken und schon schob sie den Rollstuhl an.

Patrick sah, wie die Gangwände an ihm vorbei glitten. Seine Gedanken wirbelten. Seit er hier drin war, spürte er den Drang zu Lisbon zu kommen und sich mit eigenen Augen zu vergewissern das sie am Leben und in Ordnung war. Und mit jeder Minute war dieser Drang stärker geworden. Jetzt war er fast unerträglich. Patrick hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass die Schwester ihn nun sofort ohne Umwege auf sein Zimmer bringen würde. Also musste er seinen unwiderstehlichen Charme spielen lassen, um irgendwie zu Lisbon zu kommen.

"AHHH", Patrick stöhnte auf und ließ den Kopf in einer dramatischen Geste nach hinten sinken. Sofort hielt die Schwester an und beugte sich besorgt über ihn. "Mr. Jane... Haben Sie Schmerzen? Soll ich vielleicht einen Arzt holen?"

"Nein... Nein, es geht schon", seufzte Patrick tief auf und griff nach der Hand der Schwester. Sofort überzog eine zarte Röte ihre Wangen. Behutsam ließ er seinen Daumen über ihr Handgelenk streichen, hypnotisch. "Ach wissen Sie, Schwester... es sind nicht so sehr die körperlichen Schmerzen. Oh nein. Es sind vielmehr die seelischen. Ich mache mir unendliche Sorgen um meine Verlobte."

~Endschuldigung, Lisbon~, fügte er gedanklich ohne wirklich schlechtes Gewissen hinzu.

"Ihre Verlobte? Ist sie etwa auch hier?", die Stimme der Schwester klang mitfühlend besorgt und Patrick wusste, das er gewonnen hatte.

"Ja... Sie haben es erraten. Ich bitte Sie inständig... Bringen Sie mich zu ihr, Schwester,... bitte. Ich muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht", seine blauen Augen waren mit einem treuherzigen Ausdruck auf die junge Frau gerichtet.

"Mr. Jane, dass geht nicht... das verstößt gegen die Anweisungen des Arztes und die Vorschriften", versuchte die Schwester einen letzten Widerstand zu leisten.

Ein rascher Blick auf das Namenschildchen. "Schwester Heather... bitte... Ich weiß das alles, aber... Wenn Sie mich nicht zu ihr bringen, dann werde ich sie such..." Er ließ ihre Hand los, griff nach den Seitenlehnen und begann sich auf die Beine zu stemmen.

"Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Jane", sagte Heather und drückte ihn bestimmt in den Stuhl zurück. Sie sah sich rasch um, dann nickte sie ihm zu. "Gut, ich werde eine Ausnahme machen." Als sie an der nächsten Station vorbeifuhren, huschte sie ins Schwesternzimmer hinein und suchte in dem Computer nach dem entsprechenden Zimmer. Als sie zu Patrick zukam, zwinkerte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu. "Ich weiß, wo sie ist."

Patrick nickte nur. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, da bogen sie in einen Gang ab, in dem Patrick schon aus der Ferne den Polizisten vor einem der Zimmer sehen konnte. Er spürte die Unruhe immer größer werden, je näher sie kamen.

Der Polizist hielt sie auf, doch kaum hatte er einen Blick auf Patrick geworfen, erkannte er den Berater des CBI. Er tippte sich grüßend an die Mütze. "Hallo, Mr. Jane."

Patrick erinnerte sich an den Namen des Beamten. "Hallo Tom. Ich will einen Blick auf Lisbon werfen und mich überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

"Kein Problem", der Beamte öffnete zuvorkommend die Tür und ließ die Schwester mit Patrick vorbei.

Der blonde Mann hielt den Atem an, als sein erster Blick in das Zimmer fiel. Die gegenüberliegende Wand bestand aus einer großen Fensterfront. Helles Licht flutete auf ein einzelnes Bett, das an der linken Wandseite stand. Ein regelmäßiges Piepsen füllte den Raum. Er sah Lisbon auf dem Bett liegen. Ihre Brust unter dem schneeweißen Lacken hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Atemzügen. An ihrer rechten Stirnseite klebte ein großes weißes Pflaster. Die dunklen Haare lagen wie ein Schleier um ihr schmales bleiches Gesicht.

~Teresa...~, Patrick erhob sich ohne auf die protestierenden Laute der Schwester zu achten. Zielstrebig ging er auf das Bett zu. Seine Knie fühlten sich wie mit Pudding gefüllt an, doch sein eiserner Wille trieb ihn vorwärts. Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten zu der Agentin zu kommen. Er hatte das Bett erreicht und stützte sich ab.

Die Schwester war ihm gefolgt und trat nun neben ihn. "Es geht ihr gut. Sie steht noch unter Medikamenten. Die halten sie in einer Art Tiefschlaf, damit sich der Körper erholen kann."

Wortlos nickte Patrick. Seine Hand fuhr über die Bettdecke und ertastete Teresa's Körper darunter. Wie zerbrechlich sie wirkte, diese sonst so energische und starke Frau.

Nein... er würde sie nicht mehr verlassen. Neben dem Bett stand ein Sessel. Dorthin würde er gehen.

Kaum hatte Patrick den ersten Schritt in die Richtung gemacht, legte sich die Hand er Schwester auf seine Schulter. "Nein, die Patientin braucht Ruhe und Sie ebenfalls. Ich habe Sie nur hergebracht, damit Sie sich überzeugen können, dass es ihr gut geht. Nun werde ich Sie in ihr Zimmer bringen."

Patrick schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Ich bin schon in meinem Zimmer. Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen." Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick suchte die Augen der Schwester."Ich habe es ihr versprochen, dass ich sie nicht mehr allein lasse. Gehen Sie, Schwester Heather. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Die letzten Worte mit sanfter tiefer Stimme gesprochen, ließen den Blick der Schwester leer werden. "Ich verstehe. Selbstverständlich können Sie bleiben, Mr. Jane."

Ohne weitere Worte drehte sie sich herum und schob den Rollstuhl aus dem Zimmer. Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter der Frau, setzte Patrick seinen begonnenen Weg fort. In dem Moment in dem Patrick sich in den Sessel setzte, der neben dem Krankenbett stand, Teresas Hand ergriff und ihre zarte Haut und den regelmäßigen Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte, verstummte das schmerzhafte Sehnen, dieser unheimliche Drang endlich zu ihr zu kommen.

Erschöpft schloss Patrick die Augen und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück. Er war viel zu müde um sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Gedanken darum zu machen, warum es so war. Warum sein Herz das Gefühl hatte nach langer Zeit endlich zu Hause zu sein.

In diesem Moment, an diesem Ort war es einfach nur gut so, wie es war.

* * *

_Freitag 6. September, 14:00 Uhr; Memorial Hospital; Sacramento_

Alles war wie in Watte gepackt. Sie trieb in einem weichen warmen Meer. Langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder und eisiger Schreck durchzuckte sie. Nebenbei wunderte sie sich, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte. Auf ihrer Hand spürte sie einen leichten Druck und Wärme. Sie versuchte ihre Finger zu bewegen. Die Wärme verschwand und sie spürte auf einmal, wie sich jemand über sie beugte.

"Ganz ruhig, Teresa. Ich bin es. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

~Patrick~, durchzuckte es sie und sie fühlte eine große Erleichterung. Er war hier und er lebte.

"Du bist im Krankenhaus." Ein Finger strich sanft über ihre Stirn und schob Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Ein leichter warmer Druck von Lippen, so unendlich sanft, berührte sie an der Stirn, dass sie glaubte es sich einzubilden. "Schlaf, Teresa. Schlaf dich gesund. Ich verspreche dir. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich verspreche es dir."

Die Wärme und der leichte Druck auf ihrer linken Hand kehrten zurück und Teresa überließ sich vertrauensvoll dem wohltuenden Schlaf. In dem sicheren Bewusstsein, das sie nicht allein sein würde. Jemand war hier und würde ihre Albtraume in Schach halten.

* * *

_Freitag 6. September, 20:00 Uhr; Memorial Hospital; Sacramento_

"Wie lange er wohl schon da sitzt?", fragte Rigsby. Er und seine beiden Teamkollegen standen hinter der Scheibe und sahen durch die Lammellen in das Krankenzimmer in dem ihr Boss lag.

"Seht nur... er hält ihre Hand. Wie süß", sagte Grace und sie lächelte leicht. Es war in der Tat ein ungewöhnlich friedliches Bild, das ihr Boss und der Berater des CBI hier abgaben. So ganz anders, als man es des Öfteren von ihnen gewohnt war.

Neben dem Bett, in dem völlig ruhig Lisbon lag, stand ein Sessel in dem sich Jane gemütlich gemacht hatte. Offensichtlich schlief er. Sein Kopf lag leicht seitlich Lisbon zugewandt und die Augen waren geschlossen.

"Er ist die ganze Zeit bei ihr", sagte eine Schwester, die gerade herantrat. Ein Tablett mit Medikamenten und Thermometer in der Hand. "Wir bekommen ihn einfach nicht aus dem Zimmer. Er weigert sich beharrlich. Dabei müsste er sich selbst schonen. Mit der Schusswunde, die er abbekommen hat, sollte er hier gar nicht sitzen. Dieser Mann ist eine wahre Nervensäge. Wir versuchen schon Dr. Parker davon zu überzeugen, dass wir ihn irgendwie narkotisieren, damit er zumindest für einige kurze Zeit ruhig ist."

"Nervensäge?", warf Cho ungerührt ein. "Sie haben ihn noch nicht richtig in Action erlebt. Das hier ist nur ein laues Lüftchen gegen das, was er sonst anrichten kann."

"Das habe ich gehört, Cho. Kommen Sie endlich rein, und halten Sie nicht die Schwester von der Arbeit ab", ertönte es in diesem Moment aus dem Zimmer. Die blauen Augen von Patrick fixierten ziemlich wach das Team.

Rigsby lachte kurz auf. "Anscheinend hat ihm der Ausflug nicht geschadet." Gemeinsam betraten sie das Zimmer.

"Sie sehen gut aus, dafür, dass Sie eine Schusswunde abbekommen haben", sagte Cho und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken auf den verbundenen Arm von Patrick.

"Fühlt sich auch ganz gut wieder an", erwiderte der Berater. "Würde sich noch besser anfühlen, wenn diese Weißkittel nicht bei allen Gelegenheiten daran rum fummeln würden."

"Regelmäßige Untersuchungen müssen sein, Mr. Jane", erwiderte die Schwester, die ebenfalls mitgekommen war.

"Eh", machte Jane und winkte nur ab.

Die Schwester stellte das Tablett ab und beugte sich zu den Geräten, an die Lisbon angeschlossen war. Aufmerksam studierte sie die Daten und schrieb sie in ein Patientenblatt.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Grace die Schwester. Die junge Frau in der weißen Tracht wandte sich um. "Den Umständen entsprechend. Wir rechnen damit, dass sie bald aufwacht. Wir haben die Medikation abgesetzt."

Dann wandte sie den Blick auf Jane. "Sollte sie aufwachen, dann sagen Sie bitte Bescheid. Da können Sie sich wenigstens mal nützlich machen." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie hier auch schon einen Fanclub", sagte Rigsby und starrte der Schwester mit aufmerksamem Blick hinterher. Dafür kassierte er einen heftigen Rippenstoß von Grace.

"Halb so schlimm. Erzählen Sie, haben Sie noch irgendwelches Spuren im Haus gefunden?", fragte Patrick und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

"Die Spurensicherung ist noch am Auswerten. Wir werden alle Ergebnisse so bald wie möglich bekommen", erwiderte Cho. "Sie sind besonders gründlich, weil es sich ja höchstwahrscheinlich um das Versteck von Red John handelt."

"Was soll das heißen: höchstwahrscheinlich?", sagte Patrick leicht verärgert.

"Schon gut", beruhigte Grace. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die dunkelhaarige Agentin, die im Bett lag. "Wir sollten nicht so laut sein. Sonst wecken wir sie auf."

Patrick warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Bett und für einen Moment wurden seine angespannten Gesichtszüge weich. "Schon gut… sie ist wach. Es dauert nur noch ein paar Minuten, bis sie die Augen aufschlägt."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Rigsby, denn er hatte keinerlei Veränderung bemerkt.

"Ihre Atmung hat sich verändert und auch ihr Puls... Hey, Lisbon...", murmelte Patrick leise und beugte sich leicht vor. Aufmerksam betrachtete er die Gesichtszüge der Agentin. Das Team sah ihn verwundert an. So umsichtig und besorgt, hatte er sich noch nie gezeigt.

Bekannte Stimmen drangen zu Teresa. Erst leise, dann immer deutlicher. Langsam bekam sie das Gefühl zurück, dass sie einen Körper hatte und nicht nur ein Geist war. Sie fühlte das unangenehme Spannen, das ihren gesamten vorderen Körperbereich einnahm. Gott sei Dank jedoch keinerlei Schmerzen. Als sie sich auf ihre Finger konzentrierte, merkte sie, dass sie ihre linke Hand nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Ein warmer Druck lastete auf ihr und Teresa erkannte, dass es sich um eine Hand handeln musste, die fest um ihre geschlungen war.

Die Erinnerung an das erste Aufwachen kam wieder. Patrick Jane war bei ihr gewesen. Und er hatte versprochen, dass er da sein würde, wenn sie wieder aufwachen sollte. Anscheinend hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten, denn nun spürte sie, wie sich seine Hand leicht bewegte und ihren Druck erwiderte.

"Nun machen Sie schon die Augen auf. Sie haben lange genug geschlafen", hörte sie seine Stimme nun. Leichter Ärger schoss in ihr hoch. Sie erwachte hier buchstäblich gerade von den Toten und schon war Jane wieder darauf aus, sie zu ärgern. Sie nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen, bewegte ihre Finger und kniff ihn in seine Handfläche. Mit Befriedigung hörte sie Patrick's protestierenden Laut. "Hey.. das glaube ich ja nicht. Da ist man besorgt und was erntet man als Dank?", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Doch dann passierte etwas, dass Teresa völlig verblüffte und ihr half die schläfrige Starre, die sie immer noch fest im Griff hatte, zu lösen.

Sie spürte eine leichte Bewegung neben ihrem Gesicht. "Wenn Sie das brauchen, dann stelle ich mich bereitwillig zur Verfügung... nur tun Sie mir einen Gefallen... Komm schon, Teresa. Wach auf. Es ist nicht so schwer. Mach einfach die Augen auf... Bitte", das letzte Wort strich wie ein warmer lockender Hauch über die Haut ihres Hals. Trotz ihres Zustands rann ein warmes Gefühl über ihren Körper. Noch immer fühlte sie, wie Patrick ihre Hand umfasste. Er war wie ein Anker, der sie mit der Wirklichkeit verband. Sie strengte sich an und schließlich gelang es ihre schweren Augenlider zu öffnen.

Zuerst war alles verschwommen, dann wurden die Konturen langsam klarer und schärfer. Sie erblickte van Pelt, Rigsby und Cho, die um ihr Bett standen. Vorsichtig drehte Teresa den Kopf auf die linke Seite. Das Gesicht von Patrick tauchte vor ihr auf. Ein breites Grinsen begrüßte sie. "Willkommen zurück, Lisbon", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Willkommen, Boss", fielen nun auch die Anderen freudig ein.

Van Pelt strich ihr behutsam über den rechten Arm. "Was bin ich froh, das Sie wieder da. Ich habe mir echte Sorgen gemacht."

"Schön, Sie wieder munter zu sehen", meinte Cho auf seine spezielle trockene Art, doch in seinen dunklen Augen blitzte Wärme auf.

Teresa war dankbar über soviel Anteilnahme. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Kehle fühlte sich trocken und rau an. Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte, hielt ihr Patrick eine Schnabeltasse mit Flüssigkeit hin. Vorsichtig fasste er unter ihren Hinterkopf und richtete sie leicht auf.

Kühl rann das Nass ihrer Kehle herunter und linderte das Gefühl eine staubige Wüstenstraße verschluckt zu haben. Erleichtert seufzte Teresa auf, als sie wieder in die Kissen sank. "Bringen Sie mich auf den neuesten Stand", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Was ist passiert?"

"Red John ist entkommen", sagte Patrick und aus seiner Stimme konnte man die kalte Enttäuschung hören.

"Wir untersuchen momentan sein Versteck in dem er Sie gefangen gehalten hat", erklärte Cho. "Die Ergebnisse werden wahrscheinlich noch auf sich warten lassen. Unsere Leute sind angewiesen besonders gründlich vorzugehen."

"Gut", murmelte Teresa. Ihre Augen wurden schon wieder schwer. Sie fühlte die Erleichterung bei diesen Worten. Patrick hatte es offenbar nicht geschafft blutige Rache zu nehmen. Insgeheim fürchtete sie diesen Zeitpunkt, denn Patrick hatte mehr als nur einmal seine Standpunkt zu der Ergreifung von Red John klargemacht. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde der Mann der sein Familie umgebracht hatte, niemals ins Gefängnis wandern.

Auge um Auge; Leben um Leben.

"Sobald Sie etwas haben, informieren Sie mich", die Worte kamen leicht verschliffen. Die Erschöpfung und die Nachwirkungen der OP zeigten erneut ihre Wirkung.

"Wir kommen Morgen noch mal vorbei", sagte Grace und Teresa nickte nur leicht, dann glitt sie wieder in den Schlaf zurück.

"Sie kommt wieder in Ordnung", meinte Rigsby erleichtert.

"Was dachten Sie denn? Sie ist ein wahrer Sturkopf. Und in diesem Fall ist das recht hilfreich. Morgen ist sie sicher fast wieder die Alte", meinte Patrick überzeugt.

"Ich habe das untrügliche Gefühl, dass das jetzt unser Stichwort zum Gehen gewesen ist", meinte Cho und musterte den bondhaarigen Mann, der keinerlei Anstalten machte den Sessel geschweige denn das Zimmer zu verlassen.

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie ein helles Bürschchen sind, Cho", grinste Patrick. "Und unterstehen Sie sich beim Gehen der Schwester Bescheid zu geben, das Lisbon wach war. Sie würde sie nur wieder aufwecken und sie unnötiger Weise pisaken. Lisbon braucht einfach nur Ruhe. Ach noch etwas... Rigsby.. in meinem Schrank im CBI befinden sich ein paar frische Sachen, bringen Sie mir die bitte Morgen mit. Ich fühle mich sonst doch etwas derangiert."

Rigsby tippte sich kurz salutierend an die Stirn. "Wird gemacht, Boss." Dann verabschiedeten sich die Drei und nur wenig später waren Patrick und Teresa wieder allein im Zimmer.

Patrick warf der Agentin einen kurzen Blick zu. Doch ihre tiefen Atemzüge und der regelmäßige Puls unter seinen Fingern waren eindeutige Anzeichen, das sie tief und fest ihrer Gesundung entgegen schlief. Auch er fühlte immer noch die Anstrengungen der letzten zwei Tage.

Mein Gott waren es wirklich gerade erst 36 Stunden her, das Red John sie auf diese Jagd geschickt hatte?

Er stand auf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Es war dunkel geworden. Über der Stadt lag eine dicke Wolkendecke und verhindert den Blick auf die Sterne. Er lehnte seine Stirn und eine Handfläche an die kühle Scheibe.

Irgendwo da draußen war Red John und konnte ungestraft seine Verbrechen weiterführen. Wann würde es enden? Wann würden die zahlreichen Toten ihre gerechte Rache bekommen?

Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und Wut furchte seine Stirn.

Er würde Red John jagen und wenn er ihn dafür bis vor die Tore der Hölle hetzen musste.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 10**

Red John ist entkommen, doch Teresa und Patrick haben überlebt. Eine Tatsache, die nicht selbstverständlich ist, nach allem was passiert ist. Nur für kurze Zeit ist ihnen ein Moment der Ruhe vergönnt. Beim nächsten Mal gibt es noch ein paar besinnliche Augenblicke im Krankenhaus, bevor die Schleier von Patricks Augen fallen, was die Identität von Red John angeht, und der Ruf nach Rache ihn weitertreibt.

**Im Auge des Sturms**, ist es völlig ruhig. Doch diese Ruhe täuscht. Denn es ist noch nicht vorbei.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	11. Im Auge des Sturms

Hallöchen,

es geht weiter und diesmal ohne Verspätung. Wir nähern uns langsam, aber unaufhaltsam, dem Ende der Geschichte. Dies ist das letzte verhältnismäßig ruhige Kapitel. Mit ein wenig Romantik und aber auch mit dem Anfang einer alles verändernden Erkenntnis.

Der Erkenntnis, wer Red John ist. Und damit ändert sich für Patrick Jane alles, denn der Wunsch nach Rache lodert heiß, wie eine Flamme.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

_Mit Zorn und Hass reißt man alles nieder, mit Geduld und Liebe aber baut man aus nichts einen Tempel._

_Vietnamesisches Sprichwort_

* * *

**Im Auge des Sturms**

_Samstag 7. September, 8:00 Uhr; Memorial Hospital; Sacramento_

"Frühstück, Miss Lisbon", die helle Stimme der Schwester lenkte Teresa's Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür. Geschäftig trat die junge Frau ein und stellte ein Tablett auf den Nebentisch. Dann zog sie das Kopfteil von Teresa's Bett nach oben und half der Agentin sich hinzusetzen. Danach schob sie das angeschraubte Tischchen am Bett in Position und stellte das Frühstückstablett ab.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit." Die Schwester sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist Mr. Jane? Ist er endlich vernünftig geworden und ist auf sein Zimmer gegangen?"

"Das glauben Sie doch nicht wirklich?", fragte Teresa trocken zurück. "Nein, er ist im Bad und macht sich frisch."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zu dem kleinen zimmereigenen Bad und heraus trat Patrick. Die blonden Haare kringelten sich noch feucht vom Duschen um seinen Kopf. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und einen dunkelblauen Pullover.

Lisbon hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Dieser Look war ihr völlig unbekannt. Ansonsten kannte sie ihn nur in dem Dreiteiler mit Weste und Hemd. Patrick bemerkte ihre Blicke und grinste sie fröhlich an. "Ich deute Ihren unausgesprochenen Kommentar mal als Kompliment."

Das war also in der Tasche gewesen, die Rigsby noch vor seinem Dienstbeginn angebracht hatte.

Die Schwester musterte ihn ebenfalls und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie hier frühstücken."

"Das ist keine Frage, sondern schon eine Feststellung, Schwester", meinte Patrick und nahm ihr das Tablett aus der Hand, was sie gerade vom dem Essenswagen genommen hatte. "Danke." Patrick kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück, während die Schwester mit einem Schnauben das Zimmer verließ.

"So fühlt man sich wieder halbwegs als Mensch", murmelte er und setzte das Tablett auf seinen Knien ab. Als er allerdings die Abdeckung von dem Teller hob, verzog sich sein Gesicht missbilligend.

"Was ist?", fragte Lisbon neckend. "Hat man Ihnen das falsche gebracht?"

"Der Zimmerservice lässt auf jeden Fall zu wünschen übrig", murmelte Patrick und betrachtete die zwei Scheiben Schwarzbrot mehr als skeptisch. Dann nahm er das Tablett von Lisbon ins Visier.

Die junge Agentin merkte es sofort und hob ermahnend den Finger. "Unterstehen Sie sich. Soweit kommt es noch: Mundraub im Krankenhaus."

Patrick hatte sich jedoch nicht aufhalten lassen und inspizierte das Frühstück seiner Kollegin. "Hey, Sie haben einen Joghurt, und ich nicht. Das ist ungerecht."

"Ich muss schließlich wieder zu Kräften kommen", erwiderte Teresa, griff nach ihrem Messer und stieß damit spielerisch nach Patrick's Hand, die er zielstrebig nach dem Joghurtbecher ausgestreckt hatte.

Mit einem Quietschen trat dieser den Rückzug an. "Ich habe schon verstanden. Sie brauchen nicht gleich gewalttätig zu werden."

"Gut, dass Sie einsichtig sind. Für eine längere Auseinandersetzung fühle ich mich, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht fit genug", erwiderte Teresa.

Patrick Gesicht wurde ernst, als er seinen Blick prüfend über sie gleiten ließ. "Sie sehen schon wesentlich besser aus, als gestern."

"Ich fühle mich auch besser. Allerdings tut es manchmal richtig weh. Doch ich bin sicher bald wieder auf den Beinen", Teresa schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das jedoch dieses Mal nicht erwidert wurde.

Patrick sah sie nicht direkt an. Seine Augen fixierten eher einen Punkt auf ihrer Bettdecke. "Ich bin sehr froh darüber", sagte er so leise, dass sie es kaum verstand. "Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn... wenn Red John Sie... getötet..." Seine Stimme versickerte im Schweigen.

Teresa ließ das Besteck sinken. Seine aufgesetzte Maske der Fröhlichkeit war weg und sie sah, was er dahinter verbarg. Eine verletzte Seele, die verzweifelt ihren Platz und ihre Bestimmung in dieser Welt suchte. Entwurzelt durch die Gräueltat eines einzelnen Mannes. Diesmal war sie es, die ihre Hand auf seine legte und leicht zudrückte, um ihm Halt und Wärme zu vermitteln. "Ich lebe noch und Sie auch. Und eines Tages wird dieser Albtraum enden", versicherte sie ihm.

Allerdings sprach Teresa nicht aus, dass sie einerseits diesen Tag herbeisehnte, anderseits fürchtete sie ihn auch, denn er konnte bedeuten, dass sie Patrick verlieren würde. Auf seiner Suche nach Rache würde er jederzeit sein Leben einsetzen und wenn er Red John endlich stellen würde, dann würde er ihn auch töten und das bedeutete, das sie ihn an das Gesetz verlor. Sie wären beide die Verlierer. Es war quälend für Teresa zu wissen, dass nichts, was sie sagen oder tun würde, etwas daran verändern konnte.

Patrick hob den Kopf und das Lächeln kehrte zurück. "Dann sehen Sie mal zu, dass Sie schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen."

Sie beendeten das Frühstück und die Krankenhaus Routine nahm sie bald danach wieder auf. Die Ärzte kamen und untersuchten Teresa. Dazu musste Patrick das Zimmer verlassen. Qualvolle lange Minuten musste er auf dem Gang warten, bis die Ärzte das Zimmer wieder freigaben. Doch bevor er wieder rein stürmen konnte, wurde er ebenfalls unter die Lupe genommen. Der Arzt stellte ihn vor die Alternative freiwillig einen Untersuchungsraum aufzusuchen oder unter Narkose. Verpasst mit einem Holzhammer. In Anbetracht dieser angedrohten handfesten Argumente gab Patrick schließlich nach. Mit einem frischen Verband kehrte er dann wenig später in das Zimmer von Lisbon zurück. Die Agentin erwartete ihn mit wachen Augen und der Nachricht, dass die Ärzte zufrieden waren.

Im Laufe des Vormittags bekamen sie Besuch von dem Team. Allerdings hatten die drei keine Neuigkeiten. Die Fingerabdrücke, die gefunden worden waren, liefen durch AFIS (landesweite Datenbank von Fingerabdrücken) die Patronenhülsen waren in der Ballistik. Doch gab es bisher noch keinerlei Ergebnisse. Nach gut einer Stunde verließen Rigsby, Cho und van Pelt das Krankenhaus. Grace kündigt jedoch ihren Besuch für den frühen Nachmittag nochmals an. Sie wollte Zeitschriften für Lisbon und ein paar Rätselhefte für Patrick mitbringen.

So verging die erste Hälfte des Tages. Die Mittagszeit rückte heran und in Erinnerung des mehr als kargen Frühstücks orderte Patrick vom Telefon der Station aus eine Pizza beim nächsten Bringservice. Was ihm nur „neue" Sympathien der Schwesternschaft einbrachte.

Kurz vor 12:00 trudelte dann der Bote mit der bestellten Pizza ein. Patrick bezahlte und mit einem mehr als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Sessel nieder. Ein warmer Duft, der einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ, stieg auf, als er den Deckel hochklappte.

"Wenn wir hier raus sind, dann lade ich Sie zum Essen ein. Das hier ist zwar schon etwas besser, doch keine richtige Alternative zu einem Restaurantbesuch", meinte er und angelte mit der rechten Hand nach einem der vorgeschrittenen Dreiecke.

"Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon", erwiderte Teresa und lachte laut auf, als sie Patrick mit der Pizza kämpfen sah. "Das nennt man dann wohl Essakrobatik, seien Sie froh, das Sie den Schuss in den linken Arm bekommen haben. Sie, als Rechtshänder, hätten es andersrum jetzt viel schwerer."

In diesem Moment passierte etwas Verblüffendes. Patrick erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und die Pizza fiel ihm aus der Hand. Mit einem platschenden Geräusch kam sie in der Schachtel auf. Er drehte den Kopf. Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er war so bleich, dass Teresa überlegte nach der Schwester zu klingeln.

"Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme.

"Was meinen Sie?", frage Teresa, die seine Reaktion nicht verstand.

Patrick legte die Pizzaschachtel auf die Fensterbank und erhob sich ruckartig. "Schon gut... Sie brauchen es nicht zu wiederholen, ich habe es verstanden... Mein Gott, _jetzt_ habe ich es verstanden." Ohne ein weiteres erklärendes Wort und ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden, drehte er sich um und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Fassungslos starrte Teresa ihm nach und das Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Moment befiel war die reine nackte Angst.

* * *

Wie betäubt ging Patrick langsam die Straße entlang. Der Regen fiel in dichten Schleiern. Aber er spürte kaum, wie sich die Rinnsale langsam ihren Weg von seinen Haaren in seinen Kragen bahnten.

Er wusste, wer Red John war.

Dieser Gedanke war wie ein Kreisel, der durch seinen Kopf fegte. Langsam begann diese unglaubliche Tatsache klare Formen anzunehmen. Er blieb stehen und starrte blicklos auf die Auslage eines Geschäftes. Er musste handeln. Dieses Mal durfte er nicht versagen. Red John ahnte sicher noch nicht einmal im Ansatz, dass seine Identität aufgedeckt war und wenn, dann würde er mit Sicherheit bald verschwinden. So, wie immer. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr.

Entschlossen biss sich Patrick auf die Lippen und wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich werde dich töten Red John, so wie du meine Tochter und meine Frau getötet hast."

Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich um und trat an den Straßenrand. Dort hob er die Hand und signalisierte dem nächsten Taxifahrer, dass er mitgenommen werden wollte. Das gelbe Taxi hielt nahe bei ihm. Patrick öffnete die Hintertür und stieg ein.

Der Fahrer, ein Farbiger, drehte sich im Sitz zu ihm herum. Er trug eine dunkle Baseballcab, die er in den Nacken schob. "Guten Tag Sir, wohin wollen Sie?"

"Zum nächsten Waffenladen", antwortete Patrick und als er den etwas irritierten Blick des Fahrers sah fuhr er fort. "Ich bin passionierter Jäger und bald geht die Jagdsaison los. Da brauche ich ein wenig Nachschub. Ich bin von außerhalb und nur zu Besuch hier. Leider kenne ich mich in der Stadt nicht aus."

Gleichmütig zuckte der Mann mit der Schulter. "Wenn das so ist. Fragen Sie nur mich. Ich kenn da einen, der macht gute Preise. Aber alles legal."

"Na dann los, guter Mann. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall den Startschuss verpassen."

"Hihihihi. Startschuss verpassen. Der war gut, Sir... der war gut." Der Taxifahrer startete und sah nicht mehr, wie die blauen Augen seines Fahrgastes einen eiskalten Blick annahmen. Denn wenn er es bemerkt hätte, dann wäre ihm augenblicklich klar gewesen, das die angestrebte Jagdbeute seines Fahrgastes keine vier, sondern zwei Beine hatte.

* * *

"Geben Sie mir, zum Teufel noch Mal, endlich ein Telefon", fauchte Teresa aufgebracht zum wiederholten Male die Schwester an. Doch wie jedes Mal zuvor schüttelte die junge Frau in der weißen Tracht nur den Kopf. Dabei versuchte sie gleichzeitig die offenbar verrückte gewordene Patientin daran zu hindern aus dem Bett zu steigen. "Dr. Parker hat angeordnet, dass Sie völlige Ruhe brauchen und dazu gehört, dass Sie kein Telefon in die Hand bekommen. Und hier herum zu spazieren, kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Bitte, Miss Lisbon, legen Sie sich wieder hin, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen Ihnen eine Beruhigungsspritze zu geben."

"Ich scheiß auf Ihre verdammt Spritze und wenn Sie mir nicht sofort ein Telefon..."

"Was ist denn hier los?" Grace und Wayne betraten in diesem Moment das Krankenzimmer. Der Agent verschwand fast hinter einem Blumenstrauß, den er jedoch nun schnell ablegte, als er seinen Boss offenbar in Bedrängnis sah.

Lisbon gab ihren Kampf auf und sank erleichtert zurück in die Kissen. "Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir den Weg freischießen."

"Pah", machte die Schwester und stopfte nachdrücklich die Decke um Teresas schmale Gestalt fest. "Sie können von Glück reden, wenn ihre Wunden sich nicht wieder geöffnet haben. Ich werde den Arzt informieren."

"Schon gut... und jetzt lassen Sie mich mit meinen Mitarbeitern allein." Teresa winkte unwirsch mit der rechten Hand und bedeutete der Schwester den Raum zu verlassen und zwar auf der Stelle. Mit einem frustrierten Kopfschütteln tat die Frau, was Teresa wollte. Was würde sie froh sein, wenn diese Truppe endlich endlassen würde. Der Mann war ja schon schlimm gewesen, aber die Frau war auch nicht sehr viel besser.

"Wo ist Jane?", fragte Grace, die immer noch unter dem Eindruck des eben erlebten stand.

"Genau das, ist das Problem. Wir haben hier gesessen und Pizza gegessen. Und plötzlich fiel Jane der Bissen förmlich aus dem Mund. Er stand auf und verließ ohne ein Wort das Zimmer", antwortete Teresa mit besorgter Stimme.

"Vielleicht ist ihm schlecht geworden?", mutmaßte Wayne. "Ich würde dem nicht soviel Bedeutung zumessen. Er macht doch häufiger komische Sachen."

"Nein", Teresa schüttete energisch den Kopf. "Das hier war etwas anders. Ich kenne diesen Blick nur zu genau. So sieht er immer aus, wenn er auf etwas gestoßen ist, dass mit Red John zu tun. Es muss etwas gewesen sein, was ich gesagt habe. Irgendetwas hat bei ihm einen Schalter rumgelegt. Ich habe den schrecklichen Verdacht, dass er weiß, wer Red John ist."

Bedrückendes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Teresa's Worte schwebten wie ein Damokles Schwert über ihren Köpfen.

"Das... das kann doch nicht sein", wisperte Grace tonlos. "Wir haben Jahre gebraucht um einige Fakten zu sammeln und Jane soll so mir nichts, dir nichts auf die wahre Identität gekommen sein?"

Auch Rigsby hatte seine Zweifel. "Das glaube ich nicht. Er hätte uns in diesem Fall sicherlich informiert. Er würde nicht allein losziehen. Er hätte doch keine Chance gegen diesen Killer."

Teresa schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Angst, die sich in ihr ausbreitete, ließ ihre Finger kalt werden. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Da täuschen Sie sich, Rigsby... Er würde allein losziehen und ich glaube, nein, ich weiß es... er weiß genau, wo er Red John finden wird... Und in diesem Moment wird er versuchen seine Rache zu nehmen."

~Ich verliere ihn. Ich verliere ihn nun endgültig~, die Erkenntnis schlug über Lisbon zusammen, wie eine gewaltige Welle, die sie zu erdrücken drohte. Teresa stockte, sie fühlte das Brennen in ihren Augen und wandte den Kopf, doch Grace konnte die Tränen sehen, die aus ihren Augen rannen.

"Schreiben Sie Jane zur Fahnung aus...", sagte Teresa mit rauer brechender Stimme. "Tut alles, damit wir ihn vorher finden, bevor er etwas tut, was selbst wir nicht mehr geradebiegen können."

* * *

Der Regen hatte nachgelassen nur noch vereinzelte Tropfen fielen. Mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht blickte Patrick über das Gelände, was vor ihm lag. Das Wetter schien sich diesem Ort anzupassen. Die Grabsteine ragten wie graue Schemen in den rechte Hand legte sich um das schmiedeeiserne Metall fühlte sich glatt und feucht unter seinen Fingern an. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich der Torflügel, als er ihn aufschob.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um ein Ziel und wie eine zielgesteuerte Rakete ging er darauf zu. Er hatte keinen Blick für die Umgebung, als er die Mauern der Kirche durch die Bäume schimmern sah. Seine Hand tastete in seiner rechten Manteltasche nach dem Revolver. Der Verkäufer hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gemacht, als Patrick ihm seinen CBI-Ausweis unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

_Einfach den Hahn spannen und abdrücken_, das hatte der Verkäufer gesagt. Das sollte er schaffen.

Die Waffe fühlte sich ungewohnt und fremd in seinen Fingern an.

Grimmig presste Patrick die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Er hatte die Kirche erreicht. Die schwere, breite Holztür mit den Ornamenten versperrte den Eingang. Doch er wusste, dass sie offen sein würde. Ein solcher Ort, wie dieser, war immer für die Menschen geöffnet.

Patrick ging den langen Gang nach vorne. Rechts und links säumten die dunklen Sitzreihen seinen Weg. Schon vom Eingang aus hatte er die schlanke Gestalt eines Mannes entdeckt, die dort vorne am Altar stand. Und er hatte ihn erkannt.

Patricks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er nun stehen blieb. Noch war er nicht bemerkt worden, denn der andere war vollständig in sein Tun vertief. Nur wenige Meter trennten die beiden Männer.

"Hallo, Mr. Jason Winroth", grüßte Patrick in das Schweigen.

Der Mann am Altar zuckte zusammen. Erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte. "Mr. Jane? Was für eine Überraschung. Mit Ihnen hatte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte Jason und sein Blick ging musternd über Patrick's Gestalt. "Haben Sie denn Ihren Entführungsfall lösen können?"

"Ja", erwiderte Patrick knapp. Er war innerlich ganz ruhig. Noch nie hatten seine Gedanken diese Klarheit gehabt.

Er war endlich am Ziel. Er stand vor Red John.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 11**

Patrick Jane ist am Ziel seiner Wünsche. Er hat Red John gestellt. Damit beginnt ein wahres **Todesspiel**, zwischen zwei gnadenlosen Gegnern. Keine Polizei, kein CBI Team, was Patrick vielleicht helfen könnte.

Er ist auf sich allein gestellt. Wie wird es ausgehen? In zwei Wochen werden wir es sehen. Bis dahin lasst euch die Zeit nicht lang werden…

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	12. Todesspiel

Hallöchen,

es ist soweit. Das lang herbeigesehnte Treffen zwischen Red John und Patrick Jane findet statt. Ein Treffen, aus dem es nur einen Sieger, einen Überlebenden, geben kann.

Doch mit der Rache ist es so eine Sache. Und das Sprichwort, das dieses Kapitel trägt, ist fast wie eine dunkle Vorahnung...

* * *

_Wer auf Rache aus ist, der grabe stets zwei Gräber_

_Chinesisches Sprichwort_

* * *

**Todesspiel**

_Samstag 7. September 14:00 Uhr Südfriedhof, Sacramento_

Jason leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Sein Blick glitt an Jane vorbei, doch die Kirchentür öffnete sich nicht und es stürmte auch keine Armee von Polizisten heran. Sie waren allein. "Ich muss sagen, dass Sie mich überraschen, Mr. Jane. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Sie noch mal hierherkommen. Ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Und wenn Sie ihre Kollegin gefunden haben, dann ist doch alles gut. Sollten Sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren den Entführer zu finden?"

"Das sollte ich nicht nur... nein, Mr. Winroth, das tue ich auch. Selbst in diesem Moment. Und ich habe keinerlei Zweifel, dass ich ihn gefunden habe", erwiderte Patrick mit kühler Stimme.

"Sooooo?", fragte Jason gedehnt nach. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Für ein Gespräch halte ich es hier für zu ungemütlich. Lassen Sie uns doch ins Nebenhaus gehen. Ich habe frischen Kaffee aufgebraut. Doch ich kann auch Tee machen. Ich glaube, den bevorzugen Sie mehr, als Kaffee."

"Wenn Sie meinen. Mir ist es egal", antwortete Patrick gleichgültig. ~Mir ist es egal, wo ich dich umbringe. Und wenn du davor noch eine verdammte Tasse Kaffee trinken willst, dann tu das, du Bastard.~, schloss er in Gedanken.

"Darf ich bitten?", sagte Jason und zeigte mit einer einladenden Geste auf eine Seitentür, die offenbar ins Freie führte. Patrick schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nicht für eine Sekunde ließ er den Mann aus den Augen. "Zu gütig, doch nach Ihnen. Ich _**bestehe**_ darauf."

Jason zögerte kurz, doch dann glitt ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht und die Maske der Freundlichkeit fiel endgültig. "Sie sind besser, als ich gedacht habe, Mr. Jane. Das ist in der Tat ein neuer Level unseres Spiels. Ich genieße es wahrlich sehr. Kommen Sie."

Ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Patrick ihm folgte, oder ob er etwas anders machte, wandte Jason sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Er öffnete sie und trat ins Freie. Patrick folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

Leichter Nieselregen erwartete sie, als sie nach draußen traten. Auf dem Weg zum Nebengebäude, das offenbar ein Wohnhaus war, überzog ein feiner Film aus Regentropfen ihre Kleidung. Jason öffnete die Tür zum Nebenhaus und ging ohne innezuhalten in Richtung der Küche. Dort angekommen zog er seine Jacke aus und warf sie achtlos auf einen der Stühle. Patrick blieb in der Tür stehen.

"Setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Jane Wollen Sie eine Tasse Kaffee? Ich habe ihn vor nicht allzu lange Zeit aufgebrüht", fragte Jason und schob sich langsam in Richtung Küchenzeile.

"Nein. Wie Sie schon so richtig bemerkten: Ich bevorzuge Tee", antwortete Patrick kalt und trat lautlos einen Schritt vor. Seine Hand glitt in seine Jackentasche und umfasste den Griff der Pistole. Sie fühlte sich kühl und glatt in seinen Fingern an.

Jason wandte Patrick den Rücken zu und öffnete mit der linken Hand einen der Hängeschränke. Die Tür war nicht ganz geöffnet, so dass Patrick nicht erkennen konnte, was Jason genau dort tat. Doch Patrick war sich sicher, dass der Mann nach einer Waffe suchte.

Lautlos zog Patrick seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Mann.

"Oh, ich vergaß. Sagen Sie, wie sind Sie auf mich gekommen?", fragte Jason, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

"Sie haben eine Menge Fehler gemacht. Der erste war das Video. Darauf habe ich einen Bluterguss auf Agentin Lisbons Wange gesehen. Ihrer _rechten _Wange. Wie konnte ein Rechtshänder dort einen Abdruck hinterlassen?

Als wir uns am Grab der McMurphys trafen, da stützten Sie sich mit ihrer linken Seite auf einer Hake ab und als Sie dann näherkamen, haben Sie sie auch mit der linken Hand getragen. Erinnern Sie sich?

Dazu kam dann Ihre so bereitwillige Hilfe, die mich genau zu der Farm führte. Außerdem verabschiedeten Sie mir mit meinen vollständigen Namen. Dabei hatte ich Ihnen nur meinen Nachnamen genannt.

Sie sind der einzige Linkshänder, der so unmittelbar in diesem Fall verwickelt war. Tja und zum guten Schluss schließlich Ihre Beule an der linken Stirnseite. Dort traf Sie die Kette mit dem Karabinerhaken. Sie haben zwar versucht, sie mit Schminke abzudecken, doch sie schimmert durch. Das war das letzte Puzzelteilchen zu Ihrem Sarg. Sie sehen, letzten Endes waren Sie gar nicht so genial."

"Glauben Sie das wirklich? Ich bin anderer Meinung. Sie haben nicht den Mumm in den Knochen das zu tun, wofür Sie offenbar hierhergekommen sind. Niemals."

"Testen Sie mich", antwortete Patrick kalt. Seine Hand, die die Waffe hielt, zitterte nicht im Mindesten.

In diesem Moment passierte es.

Jason wirbelte ansatzlos herum. Patrick sah nur noch die schwarze Waffe, die Jason in der Hand hielt und drückte ab. Der Schuss peitschte durch die Küche. Ein fassungsloser Ausdruck erschien auf Jason's Gesicht und er wankte. Seine Hand ließ die Waffe fallen und er brach langsam an der Anrichte zusammen. Mit einem Stöhnen presste er seine Hände auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel, wo sich der Stoff seiner Hose langsam rot färbte.

Patrick trat näher. Die Mündung seiner Waffe zielte direkt auf den Körper von Jason. "Na, du Mistkerl… wie fühlt es sich an von der eigenen Medizin zu kosten? Wie fühlt es sich an, jemanden anderem auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein?"

"Schießen Sie, bringen Sie es zu Ende", das Grinsen was auf Jason's Gesicht erschien erinnerte an das Zähnefletschen eines Wolfes. "Los, kommen Sie schon, Mr. Jane."

"Nein", Patrick schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nicht so einfach. Nicht so schnell. Du wirst jeden Augenblick verfluchen. Jede einzelne Sekunde. Du wirst leiden, wie du meine Familie hast leiden lassen."

Mit absolut ruhiger Hand senkte Patrick die Waffe für ein paar Millimeter und dann krümmte er den Zeigefinger langsam um den Abzug. Er spürte wie er den Druckpunkt erreichte, nur einen Muskel anziehen und er überwand ihn mühelos. Erneut spie helles Mündungsfeuer aus dem Lauf und der Aufschrei von Jason hallte durch die Küche. Ein roter Fleck erschien auf seinem linken Oberschenkel, wo sich die zweite Kugel in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte.

Ein kaltes Lächeln glitt über Patrick's Gesicht, als er das Stöhnen hörte und den Schmerz sah. Er beugte sich leicht vor, noch immer zielte die Pistole unverrückbar auf den liegenden Mann. Fast behutsam legte Patrick seine linke Hand auf die blutende Wunde. "Es ist doch erstaunlich, was für einen verheerenden Schaden solche kleine Kugeln ausrichten können, nicht wahr, _Red John_?"

Dann drückte Patrick mit aller Gewalt und Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte zu. Dass er selbst eine Schusswunde im Arm hatte, verdrängte er. Sein Hass unterband jede Regung, jedes Gefühl, jeden Schmerz. Jason warf den Kopf zurück und schrie auf. Hart traten die Sehnen und Adern an seiner gestreckten Kehle zu Tage. Patrick ließ ihn los.

Keuchend wand sich Jason. "Oh... das ist gut... das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht. Los kommen Sie... lassen Sie Ihrer Wut freien Lauf", lachte er abgehackt.

Patrick schlug zu. Der Kopf von Jason wurde zur Seite geschleudert und er spuckte Blut. Patrick trat einen Schritt zurück und sah auf den Mann vor sich. Er hob die Waffe an und zielte genau. Die Stirn von Red John geriet in sein Visier. Es würde nur eines leichten Druckes genügen und dieser Mann wäre Geschichte. Nie wieder würde er jemanden wehtun können, nie wieder jemanden Leben auslöschen und er hatte es versprochen.

Doch dann sah Patrick das teuflische blutbesudelte Grinsen in Jason's Gesicht und mit einem Schlag wurde es ihm klar. Der rote Schleier der Wut lichtete sich. Red John hatte das Spiel verloren und er wollte das er, Patrick, ihn umbrachte.

Die Worte von Teresa hallten in Patrick' Gedanken wider. _~...Du hast nicht alles verloren, du hast deine Menschlichkeit. Doch wenn du ihn umbringst aus Rache, dann wirst du wie er_...~ und genau das war es, was Red John mit dieser letzten Tat erreichen wollte. Auf diese Weise würde er selbst noch im Tode gewinnen. Er würde ihn, Patrick Jane, vernichten.

War seine Rache das wirklich wert? War es das, was seine Frau und seine Tochter wirklich von ihm erwarteten? Oder wollte er Red John einfach nur deshalb umbringen, weil er durch diese Tat seine eigenen Schuldgefühle tilgen wollte? Weil er es sich nicht selbst vergeben konnte, dass er durch seine eigene Überheblichkeit, die Schuld daran trug, dass seine Familie für ihn hatte büßen musste?

Langsam ließ Patrick die Waffe sinken. Zwar zielte sie immer noch auf Jason, doch etwas begann sich zu verändern und Red John merkte es ebenso. "Was ist denn los? Machen Sie nun doch noch einen Rückzieher? Sind Sie so ein Feigling, dass Sie nicht das vollenden können, was Sie angefangen haben? Sie erbärmliche Memme. Was würden Ihre Frau und Ihre heißgeliebte Tochter denn dazu sagen, dass Sie ihren Mörder so einfach am Leben lassen?"

Patrick schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Sie würden nicht wollen, dass ich meine Seele verliere. Und du wirst büssen, Red John. Jede dir noch verbleibende kümmerliche Minute deines verpfuschten Lebens….. bis du auf dem Elektrischen Stuhl oder durch die Spritze vor den Schöpfer trittst und vor denjenigen Rechenschaft ablegen musst, die du im Namen deines abartigen Spiels umgebracht hast. Du hast verloren, Red John. Denn ich werde leben und du wirst tot sein."

Patrick's linke Hand glitt in die Hosentasche und er holte sein Handy hervor, während er mit der anderen mit der Waffe unverrückbar auf Red John zielte. Mit der Kurzwahltaste wählte Patrick die Nummer des CBI Hauptquartiers. "Hallo, Cho... Ja, ich bin es, Jane. Ja... alles in Ordnung... Bitte kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich zum Südfriedhof. Ich habe Red John... Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört. Sie finden uns neben der Kirche in dem angrenzenden Wohnhaus."

* * *

Mit Wucht knallte Cho den Hörer auf die Gabel. Rigsby und van Pelt standen schon neben seinem Schreibtisch parat. Es hatte die beiden förmlich hochgerissen, als Jane's Name gefallen war.

"Was ist...?", begann Rigsby.

Cho sprang auf und griff nach seiner Jacke, dann ließ er die Bombe platzen. "Jane hat Red John." Dann stürmte er aus dem Büro. Ohne weitere Fragen folgten ihm van Pelt und Rigsby.

* * *

Nur das keuchende Atmen von Red John durchbrach das Schweigen in der Küche. Reglos wartete Patrick auf das Team des CBI. Keinen Blick wandte er von Jason. Jedes Detail saugte er in sich auf. Die Tatsache, dass die lange Jagd nun endlich zu Ende war, sickerte nur langsam in seine Gedanken. Dafür war das helle Jaulen der Sirenen schneller in seinem Bewusstsein.

Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über Patrick's Gesicht. Sie waren da. Im nächsten Moment wurde schon die Tür krachend geöffnet und er hörte Rigsby's laute Stimme. "Jane, wo sind Sie?"

"Hier, in der Küche. Zweite Tür rechts."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und die drei Agenten stürmten herein. Mit wenigen Blicken erfassten sie die Lage. Die Waffen richteten sich auf Jason.

"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Jane?", fragte Grace, sie streckte ihre Waffe zur Seite ab und näherte sich dem blonden Mann langsam. Noch nie hatte sie ihn mit einer Waffe in der Hand gesehen. Patrick erkannte ihre Vorsicht. Er lächelte breit und reichte dann der Agentin die Waffe mit dem Griff voran.

"Alles in Ordnung. Das dort...", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf den liegenden Jason. "Das dort ist Red John. Er hat es mir gestanden und in der Wohnung werden sich sicherlich noch weitere Beweise finden."

"Mistkerl", kam es fauchend von Jason. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten Patrick hasserfüllt. Doch der CBI Berater zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Du hast verloren..."

In diesem Moment passierte es.

"Vorsicht Waffe!", schrie Cho.

Grace wirbelte herum und hob ihre Waffe an. In synchronen Einklang hallten drei Schüsse aus drei Pistolen der CBI Agenten. Der Körper von Jason zuckte hoch und die Waffe, die er vorhin fallen gelassen hatte und nun in einem unbemerkten Moment wieder an sich gebracht hatte, fiel zu Boden. Aus ihrer Mündung kräuselte sich der blauer Rauch nach einem abgegebenen Schuss. Einem Schuss, der in dem Klang der anderen verhallt war.

"Alles klar? Rigsby, van Pelt?", rief Cho fragend. Er zielte unverwandt auf den am Boden liegenden Körper.

"Ja", bestätigte Rigsby knapp. Auch seine Waffe bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter vom Ziel weg.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung", bestätigte Grace mit fester Stimme. Ihre Finger umklammerten noch immer fest den Griff ihrer Waffe.

Cho schlich vorwärts, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er nicht in die Schusslinie seiner beiden Kollegen geriet, und legte zwei Finger an die Halsschlagader von Jason. "Tot", meinte er lakonisch, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er sicherte seine Waffe und steckte sie in sein Gürtelhalfter zurück.

"Jetzt ist es endgültig vorbei", sagte Grace erleichtert und wandte sich an Patrick.

Der blonde Mann stand wie erstarrt da. Seine rechte Hand hatte er auf seine linke Brust in Höhe seines Herzens gelegt. Als er sie wegzog, war sie blutverschmiert und auf seinem Pullover war ein roter Fleck, der sich in besorgniserregendem Tempo vergrößerte. Patrick hob den Kopf und sah Grace mit einem Ausdruck des völligen Verblüffens an. "Er hat mich getroffen."

"NEIN!", schrie Grace panisch auf, als Patrick langsam zusammenbrach. Sie war sofort an seiner Seite und nahm seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. "Halten Sie durch... Wayne!"

"Schon in Arbeit."Der junge Agent hatte schon das Telefon in der Hand. "Wir brauchen einen Notarzt. CBI Agent verletzt. Sofort ! ... Südfriedhof..."

Cho kniete neben Patrick nieder und legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust. "Halten Sie durch Mann... Machen Sie jetzt ja nicht schlapp, Jane..."

"Jane..."

Patrick versuchte verzweifelt die Augen offen zu halten, doch sie wurden immer schwerer und dann kam der Schmerz. Er überfiel ihn wie ein wildes Tier, das seine Krallen in ihn hineinschlug. Patrick wollte schreien, doch fehlte ihm die Luft. Nur ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen rauen Lippen. Die Stimmen der Anderen wurden immer leise in Patrick's Ohren… immer weiter drifteten sie ab... bis schließlich alles in Schwärze und Stille versank...

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 12**

_(Gigantischer Satz hinter die nächste Couch; vorsichtig die Nase heb_)

Jemand hat mich mal eine „_Drama-Queen_" genannt. Ich nehme an, dass ich es mit diesem Kapitel mal wieder getroffen habe. (Muhahahaha!)

Bis in zwei Wochen, denn glaubt ja nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist.

Denn "**in ****jedem Ende steckt ein neuer Anfang**"

Liebe Grüße

chaska

PS. Ich würde mich echt über das eine oder andere Review freuen. Jedes Review ist willkommen, also...


	13. In jedem Ende steckt ein neuer Anfang

Es ist soweit.

Das Ende.

Nach dem dramatischen Abschluss des letzten Kapitels, leite ich hiermit den Endspurt dieser Geschichte ein. Lasst euch überraschen, ob es zu einem glücklichen Happy End kommt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

_Im tiefen Zweifel schlummern tausend neue Möglichkeiten, im Meer der Tränen schwimmt ein erstes Lächeln. In jedem kalten Winter wartet schon ein Frühlingsgruß, und jede dunkle Nacht trägt in sich schon das erste Licht des Tages. In jedem Zögern wartet schon der erste Schritt, am Grund der Schwermut liegen federleichte Flügel._

* * *

**In jedem Ende steckt ein neuer Anfang**

_Drei Monate später… Zentralfriedhof Sacramento_

Der Himmel war bedeckt und die Luft noch klamm vom Regen. Das Gras war nass und befeuchtete die Schuhe des Mannes, der langsam mit an den langen Grabreihen vorbeiging. Beide Hände tief in die Taschen seines hellen Trenchcoat geschoben. Sein Gesicht, von blondem Haar umrahmt, wirkte blass und müde, als ob er gerade lange Strapazen hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Doch war sein Schritt fest und seine Bewegungen sicher. Schließlich bog er in eine der Grabreihen ein und blieb nach wenigen Schritten unter dem tropfenden Blätterdach eines Baumes stehen.

Der Blick aus den gesenkten Augen blieb an den zwei grauen Grabsteinen mit weißer Schrift hängen.

**_Angela Ruskin Jane; Charlotte Anne Jane._**

Nur zwei Namen, doch haben sie einst für ihn seine gesamte Welt bedeutet. Zu spät, erst als Red John sie ihm genommen hatte, hatte er damals erkannt, was für einen großen Schatz er besessen hatte.

"Hallo!", murmelte Patrick Jane leise und schloss die Augen zu einem stummen Gebet. Seit vielen, vielen Jahren hatte er schon nicht mehr gebetet. Nach all seinen Erlebnissen zweifelte an der Existenz eines überirdischen und mächtigen Wesens. Seine Frau war jedoch immer davon überzeugt gewesen. Also tat er es im Grunde genommen für sie und nicht für sich selbst.

Dann kniete er sich nieder und seine Hände strichen zärtlich die Grashalme zur Seite.

"Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu sagen, dass es nun vorbei ist. Der Mann, der euch das Leben genommen hat, ist tot. Er muss für seine Taten vor einem höheren Gericht, als dem Irdischen, Rechenschaft ablegen.

Nein... ich habe ihn nicht getötet, auch wenn ich es so sehr gewollt habe. Doch ich wusste in meinem Innersten, das euch das nicht recht gewesen wäre. Vielleicht habe ich es schon immer gewusst. Nur durch meine eigenen Schuldgefühle konnte ich es nicht sehen."

Ein verlorenes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er mit der rechten Hand nach dem Ringfinger seiner Linken griff. Gedankenverloren drehte er den schmalen Goldreif hin und her. Schließlich zog er ihn langsam ab.

Patrick hielt ihn hoch, als ob er ihm jemanden zeigen wollte. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich euch loslasse. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht mehr an euch denken werde. Ihr werdet immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ihr werdet immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein, doch wenn ich in dieser Welt weiterleben will, dann muss ich euch loslassen.

Eines Tages werden wir vielleicht wieder vereint sein. Jedenfalls ist es das, was Grace van Pelt glaubt und wer würde sich denn einer CBI-Agentin widersetzen?"

Mit den Fingerspitzen legte er den Ring an den Grabstein seiner Frau und drückte ihn ein wenig in die Erde. Sorgfältig deckte er ihn ab. Dann richtete er sich auf. Für einen Moment verweilte er noch an den Gräbern, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ mit langsamen Schritten den Friedhof.

* * *

_Montag, 5 Dezember 7:30 Uhr California Bureau of Investigation (CBI); HQ; Sacramento_

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", schmetterte Patrick Jane, seines Zeichens Berater des CBI, zusammen mit einem breiten Lächeln in den Raum.

"JANE!", kam es synchron freudig aus drei Kehlen. Agent Cho legte sein heißgeliebtes Buch zur Seite. Wayne Rigsby seinen angebissenen Donut und Grace van Pelt schloss eilig ihr Solitärspiel.

Sie umringten Patrick. Rigsby klopfte dem Berater herzlich auf die Schulter, das Patrick ein paar Zentimeter einsackte. "Mensch, tut das gut Sie zu sehen. Alles wieder in Ordnung?«

Patrick rieb sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht die Schulter. "Kann ich noch nicht sagen. Wenn der Schmerz nachlässt, dann vielleicht. Sagen Sie, wollen Sie mich gleich wieder loswerden?"

"Wir sind froh, dass Sie wieder da sind", sagte Cho und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Unsere Aufklärungsquote wird wieder ansteigen."

"Sind Sie denn wirklich wieder in Ordnung?", fragte van Pelt mitfühlend. Sie konnte sich nur zu genau an die dramatischen Stunden erinnern, wo sie alle um das Leben von Patrick Jane gebangt hatten, nachdem ihn die Kugel von Red John in der Brust getroffen hatte. Fast wäre es diesem teuflischen Serienmörder am Ende noch gelungen seinen ärgsten Widersacher mit sich in den Tod zu reißen.

Patrick nickte. "Mir geht es wieder gut. Die Ärzte haben mich endlich entlassen."

"Sie haben sie wohl eher alle so geärgert, dass sie Sie aus dem Krankenhaus rausgeworfen haben", stellte Cho trocken eine Vermutung an. Patrick grinste nur breit.

"Also doch", meinte Cho und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Waren Sie schon beim Boss?", fragte Grace.

Patrick warf einen Blick in Richtung von Teresa Lisbon's Büro. "Nein. Ich bin eben erst angekommen«

"Sollten Sie dann schleunigst tun. Lisbon wird sich sicher freuen Sie wieder gesund und munter zu sehen. Sie hat sich Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde", sagte Grace und nickte aufmunternd in Richtung Büro.

Patrick strich sich die Weste glatt. "Wenn Sie meinen", sagte er merkwürdig folgsam, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Er schätzte, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Dagegen war sein Besuch bei Madeleine Hightower vor zwei Tagen ein Spaziergang gewesen. Von diesem Besuch wusste sein altes Team jedoch nichts.

Teresa hatte ihn schon gesehen. Ihr Herz hatte freudig angefangen schneller zu schlagen, als sie seine vertraute Stimme durch das Büro hallen gehört hatte und als er dann schließlich durch die halb geschlossenen Lamellen sichtbar wurde. Nun sah sie, wie er Kurs auf ihre Tür nahm. Rasch senkte sie den Kopf und tat so, als ob sie in die Akten sah.

Die Tür wurde ein Stück aufgeschoben und der blonde Schopf lugte hinein. "Hey, Lisbon…"

Mein Gott, wie hatte sie das vermisst. Teresa hob den Kopf und versuchte nicht zu lächeln. "Hallo, Jane."

Die Tür wurde endgültig aufgeschoben und Patrick trat ein. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Patrick sah fast wie gewohnt aus. Er trug einen grauen Anzug mit einer dunklen Weste und ein hellblaues Hemd, dessen Farbe fast dieselbe war, wie seine Augen. Sein Gesicht war etwas schmaler geworden. Doch das war kein Wunder nach so einer schweren Verletzung. Es grauste Teresa noch nachträglich bei der Erinnerung.

Die Agentin lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. So leicht würde sie Patrick nicht verzeihen. Die schrecklichen Stunden, wo sie um sein Leben gebangt hatte, konnte sie nicht so einfach aus dem Gedächtnis streichen. Es hatte Tage gedauert, in denen er zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt hatte, bis sich die Waage in Richtung Leben neigte. Danach war es langsam, aber stetig, immer mehr bergauf gegangen.

Doch sobald Patrick wieder auf den Beinen gewesen war, war er einfach verschwunden. Niemanden hatte er etwas gesagt. Jeder Versuch ihn zu finden, war erfolglos im Sande verlaufen. Teresa hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und was für welche. Die schlaflosen Nächte hatte sie nicht mehr zählen können. Mein Gott, dieser Mann traf sie immer irgendwie ins Herz. Und nun tauchte Patrick auf, als ob er erst gestern das Büro verlassen hatte. Als ob nichts geschehen sei.

Patrick kam näher und blieb vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen. "Ich bin wieder da."

"Das sehe ich. Ich glaube jedoch, dass es wohl keinen Zweck hätte Sie nach Ihrem Verbleib in den letzten Wochen zu fragen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch das gewohnte Grinsen blieb dabei aus. "Ich musste nachdenken."

"Nachdenken? Und an dem Ort, wo Sie das taten, gab es keinen Handyempfang, keinen Festnetzanschluss, keinen Computer, kein gar Nichts?", Teresa konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

"Sie haben mich vermisst!", da kam war es wieder zurück, dieses breite Grinsen.

"Nein. Ich war froh, dass es mal keine Probleme gab, keine Klagen von aufgebrachten Leuten, denen Sie auf Ihre ach so charmante Art Ihre Meinung ins Gesicht geschmettert haben."

"Ach, kommen Sie. Sie haben mich vermisst, ich sehe das an Ihren Augen. Da nützt auch Ihre Geste mit den verschränkten Armen nichts. Ich sehe doch, dass Sie sich freuen mich zu sehen."

Teresa nahm die Arme runter und lächelte leicht. "Gut zugegeben. Ich bin ein wenig froh Sie zu sehen."Sie zeigte mit dem Daumen und den Zeigfinger ihrer rechten Hand einen winzig kleinen Abstand. "So viel. Vielleicht."

"Nur so wenig? Sie enttäuschen mich. Ich dachte, Sie wären vor Sehnsucht nach mir fast vergangen. Warum werden Sie denn rot, Lisbon?"

"Was haben Sie nun vor?", fragte sie und versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu einem unverfänglichen Thema abzulenken.

Für einen Moment sah Patrick sie nur schweigend an, dann setzte er sich lässig auf die Schreibtischkante. "Ich hatte vor hier weiterzuarbeiten. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie mich auch noch hier haben wollen. Auch wenn Red John nun gefasst ist. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich das hier ganz gut kann. Was halten Sie davon?"

Teresa hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Luft angehalten. Ob sie ihn hier haben wollte? Natürlich. Was für eine Frage. Er war gut darin Menschen einzuschätzen und ihre vorherigen Ermittlungserfolge konnten sich sehen lassen. Seine unverschämte Art war allerdings immer wieder ein Stein des Anstoßes gewesen. Das gleichzeitig ein warmes Gefühl der Freude über ihren ganzen Körper gelitten war, als er diesen Vorschlag machte, schob sie ganz weit zurück.

"Würde mich freuen. Sie erweisen in der Tat manchmal als ganz nützlich", sagte Teresa möglichst sachlich.

"Nur manchmal?", Patrick beugte sich vor. "Ich bin der Beste."

Teresa seufzte."Genau das habe ich befürchtet. Ihr übersteigertes Selbstbewusstsein hat nicht im Mindesten durch die letzten Monate gelitten. Wenn Sie hier weitermachen, dann verlange ich, dass Sie sich ab jetzt an die Regeln halten. Keine Extratouren und alle Schritte werden mit mir und dem Team abgesprochen."

Patrick legte die Hand auf sein Herz und sah sie mit einem treuen Hundeaugenblick an. "Ich verspreche es Ihnen hoch und heilig und zum Zeichen meines Guten Willens, möchte ich Sie heute Abend zum Essen einladen. Nur wir zwei allein. Dann können wir uns mal richtig unterhalten und Sie können mir genauestens erklären, wie Sie sich unsere _gemeinsame Zukunft_ vorstellen."

"_Gemeinsame Zukunft_? Sie meinen wohl unsere _gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit_", korrigierte Teresa.

"Auch das, wenn Sie wollen. Was sagen Sie dazu? Ich kenne einen netten kleinen Italiener. In nur zwanzig Minuten sind wir da", schlug Patrick nun vor.

"Also gut", stimmte Teresa schließlich zu. Patrick hatte sich schon fast zum Gehen gewendet. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich, dass sie nicht _Nein_ sagen würde. Teresa's Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, als ihr Blick nun auf seine linke Hand fiel, mit der er sich am Türrahmen abstützte. Patrick trug seinen Ehering nicht mehr.

Automatisch sah sie ihn direkt an und an seinem schiefen Lächeln merkte sie, dass er ihren Blick durchaus bemerkt hatte. Allerdings ging er nicht darauf ein. "Wunderbar. Ich hole Sie nach Feierabend direkt hier ab. Jetzt sage ich nur noch Rigsby, van Pelt und Cho Bescheid."

"Was? Aber ich dachte…", fing Teresa an. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit.

Patrick lachte laut auf. "Reingelegt. War nur ein Spaß. Sicher doch nur wir zwei. Bis denn"und schon war er aus dem Büro.

Teresa schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Er wird sich wohl nie ändern", murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihren Akten zu. Sie hatte die erste noch nicht aufgeschlagen, als wieder die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufgerissen wurde und Patrick erneut hereinkam.

"Was?", fing Teresa an und verstummte, als der blonde Mann mit großen Schritten zielstrebig auf sie zu kam und den Schreibtisch umrundete. Dabei war sein Gesichtsausdruck so ernst, wie sie es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

Schließlich stand er direkt vor ihr. Er hob die Hände und legte sie ihr an die Wangen. "Ich habe keine Lust bis heute Abend zu warten. Es ist sowieso unvermeidlich. Wir können es auch gleich tun."

Dann senkte er den Kopf und küsste Teresa.

Die CBI Agentin war wie erstarrt. Der Kuss war erst zärtlich, dann wurde er immer fordernder und als sie schließlich das tastende Suchen seiner Zunge an ihren Mundwinkeln spürte, öffnete sie unwillkürlich ihre Lippen und ließ ihn ein. Ihre Zungen fanden sich zu einem aufregenden Spiel, das wahre Hitzeschauer durch Teresa's Körper fahren ließ.

Patrick erging es nicht anders. Es war eine wahre Ewigkeit her, dass er eine solche Nähe zugelassen hatte, dass er überhaupt eine solche Nähe gesucht hatte. Und mit einem Mal wusste er, das dies ein neuer Anfang war. Ein neuer Anfang für sie beide.

Sachte löste er sich von ihr.

Teresa's Wangen waren sanft rot gefärbt. Auch Patrick's Atem ging schneller. "Genau das war es, was ich die ganze Zeit schon machen wollte. Das erste Mal ist es immer am schwierigsten. Ich nehme mal an, dass es uns beim zweiten Mal leichter fallen wird", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Teresa brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie antworten konnte. Das Gefühl der Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch beeinflusste ihr Sprachzentrum eindeutig negativ. "Und was war mit dem Kuss auf der Farm?", wollte sie dann mir leiser Stimme wissen.

"Der zählt nicht. Das war nur, damit du nicht weiter mit mir diskutierst. Das tust du nämlich immer."

"Das mache ich doch gar nicht", protestierte Teresa.

"Und ob. Da schon wieder. Der Mensch ist eben ein Gewohnheitstier", antwortete Patrick mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Du bezeichnest mich als Gewohnheitstier?", sagte Teresa. "Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: Raus hier! Und zwar sofort. Ansonsten werde ich dich höchstpersönlich hier herausbefördern. Dir mangelt es offensichtlich an dem nötigen Respekt gegenüber deiner Vorgesetzten."

"Schade… ich dachte, der Kuss hätte dir gefallen. Vielleicht bin ich ein wenig aus der Übung. Das könnte man jedoch mit etwas Nachhilfe von dir sofort beheben."

"Es hat mir gefallen", widersprach Teresa energisch und wurde hochrot als sie bemerkte, was sie da eben gesagt hatte. Auf Patricks Gesicht ging eine Sonne auf. Teresa hob die Hand und zeigte nur stumm auf die Bürotür.

"Na, dann ist es ja gut. Das wollte ich nur wissen. Gewöhne dich lieber daran. Ich werde von nun an jede Gelegenheit nutzen. Bis wir perfekt sind… und das nicht nur im Küssen. Bis später dann", grinste Patrick triumphierend.

"PATRICK JANE, SOFORT RAUS AUS MEINEM BÜRO!"

Fröhlich pfeifend ging er in das Großraumbüro zurück und steuerte seine Couch an.

"Es ist Ihr erster Tag wieder hier und Sie bringen Lisbon schon nach der ersten halben Stunde auf die Palme. Das ist ein neuer Rekord. Was haben Sie angestellt?", fragte Rigsby neugierig.

"Muss wohl ziemlich heftig gewesen sein", meinte van Pelt. "Ich habe den Boss noch nie so laut werden hören."

"Oh nein. Ich war nicht heftig. Ich war wunderbar sanft. Aber anscheinend sind wir beide etwas aus der Übung. Aber wir werden daran arbeiten. Eine ganz neue Art der Zusammenarbeit wird sich auftun", antwortete Patrick und legte sich entspannt hin. Gekonnt ignorierte er die verblüfften Blicke von seinen Kollegen. Dann verschränkte er die Arme hinter den Kopf. "Alles in wunderbarer Ordnung. Könnte gar nicht besser sein."

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer schloss er die Augen. Das Leben und die Zukunft versprachen interessant zu werden... Sehr interessant...

* * *

**ENDE**

_Und jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne, der uns beschützt und der uns hilft zu leben._

_Hermann Hesse_

_

* * *

_

Es ist geschafft. Ich hoffe, meine Charaktere waren nicht zu sehr OOC und hat es hat euch ein wenig Spaß gemacht Patrick, Teresa und den Rest des Teams zu begleiten.

An alle, die ein Review geschrieben haben und an alle, die mich „stumm" begleitet haben, ein herzliches Dankeschön.

Liebe Grüße Eure

chaska

PS.: Ich wage es kaum zu fragen: Soll ich mich an eine Fortsetzung, oder an eine neue Geschichte machen, oder sollte ich es lieber lassen? Kommis erlaubt... -.O"


End file.
